Vaya forma de perderte
by Panther-of-Shadows03
Summary: ¿Qué sucede cuando tras años de silencio y miradas cómplices se presenta un momento que pone tu vida del revés? ¿Y por qué ha tenido que ser justamente hoy, en medio de una ceremonia de boda? Tras años de negación (porque obviamente no sientes nada), la verdad no ha podido elegir peor momento para darte una estúpida bofetada en la cara. [Adult NicoMaki /side NozoEli] (Post-canon)
1. Prólogo

**A/N: Tanto las referencias hechas al anime durante el fanfic, así como las explicaciones de algunos términos japoneses empleados se encuentran al final de la historia :)**

 **Me arrepiento de todo.**

* * *

Observando el suave y sutil resplandor anaranjado que empieza a cubrir el cielo bien podrías pensar que se trata de un atardecer como otro cualquiera. Un atardecer donde el afilado frío se cuela bajo capas y capas de abrigo debido al viento que comienza a dominar gran parte de tu vida en esta estación del año: otoño. Un atardecer que completa el ciclo diario de tu jornada laboral. Un atardecer donde el aire que te rodea se llena de hojas caducas bailando dulcemente al ritmo de la brisa otoñal hasta alcanzar el suelo; un suelo que no tarda en cubrirse de un manto rojizo. Un atardecer en calma, en paz. Espiritual. Sí, ésa es la palabra. Espiritual.

Sin embargo, no estás en Rusia y el ambiente en el que te hallas puede ser cualquier cosa salvo espiritual. Nunca creíste que llegarías a pensar así tratándose del interior de un santuario. Al fin y al cabo, tú solías colaborar en uno algunos años atrás. No obstante, las caras de algunas de las personas que te rodean son prueba suficiente, en especial las más cercanas a ti. Tú también lo sientes, sabes que tu expresión no debe de distar mucho de las suyas. A pesar de todo, luchas por leer el ambiente que te envuelve y fundirte en él. Siempre se te ha dado bien. Ha sido una de tus mayores virtudes. Leer situaciones, leer personas. Sin embargo, hoy es una tarea más ardua que satisfactoria.

Pero no te queda más opción que moldearte a la situación y el aire que se respira. Al menos el aire que se supone que debería respirarse en una celebración de este calibre y que ahora mismo no puedes hallar sino en el aura de unos pocos familiares ajenos a tu árbol genealógico. Un sentimiento de complacencia, orgullo y… ¿felicidad? No, la felicidad se perdió en algún momento del camino. Es más, aquélla que debería sentirse feliz por estar ahí, ni siquiera lo está. Lo sabes, no la has visto sonreír en ningún momento. Sólo dejó entrever una vacía mueca decaída que cualquier otro habría confundido por un tímido esbozo de sonrisa durante el saludo inicial antes de iniciar la marcha al interior del santuario sintoísta.

 _Siempre tuve este presentimiento_ , piensas en el interior de los confines de tu mente, con la mirada perdida en la pareja protagonista del evento, de pie frente al resto de invitados. _Y no, no debería de haberse cumplido. Mis cartas siempre dejaron entrever algo más, ¿por qué tiene que suceder así?_

Sin prestar atención alguna al largo intercambio de votos y palabras de compromiso, te atreves a robar un rápido vistazo a tu izquierda por el rabillo del ojo. Tu pequeña amiga, vestida con un sencillo kimono de un agradable color pastel con detalles florales rosados y con el cabello color azabache inusualmente suelto a su espalda, parece una peligrosa carga explosiva cuya cuenta atrás lleva unos interminables minutos corriendo. Aunque trata de ocultarlo por todos los medios, su mirada rojiza no engaña a nadie, y mucho menos a ti. Si las miradas matasen, el joven cuyas palabras reverberan en el interior del sencillo y amplio santuario ya se habría desplomado hace mucho tiempo.

No obstante, no la puedes culpar. Sabes de sobra que de encontrarte tú en su lugar, probablemente ya hubieran llovido más que miradas asesinas ocultas en la penumbra y las falsas apariencias. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, quizás en todos estos años que os conocéis, no sientes el estúpido impulso de molestarla hasta haber estrujado su paciencia y su máscara con juegos y zalamerías, sacando a la luz parte de esa honestidad que esconde tras su egocentrismo y orgullo. De hecho, temes que su repentina sinceridad acabe descolocando a alguno de los presentes.

 _Hay algo en este momento, en todo este festejo que no está bien._ Las palabras reverberan en tu mente y no estás segura si se tratan de tus propios pensamientos o si de alguna forma has acabado leyendo los suyos.

De repente, unos delicados y largos dedos se posan sobre tus manos, entrelazadas sobre tu regazo. El ligero sobresalto te hace desviar la mirada rápidamente hacia ellas. Un segundo más tarde, la fría mano que te ha arrancado de tus propias cavilaciones se encuentra atrapada entre las tuyas. Ni siquiera te ha dado tiempo de avergonzarte de tus palmas extrañamente sudorosas.

La propietaria de ésta te regala un pequeño apretón que le devuelves al instante.

Respiras hondo. No, de estar tú en su lugar, no habrías podido aguantar tanto. Eso tienes que reconocérselo. Obstinada hasta la muerte, sin importar cuándo y dónde. Así es…

-Hey, ¿estás bien? -escuchas el volátil susurro de la persona que se convirtió en tu sol hace años.

Alzas la vista de tu regazo y chocas sin pretenderlo con esos relucientes ojos celestes, profundos como un océano y genuinamente preocupados.

-Sí, claro -murmuras, forzando una sonrisa en tus labios-. Perfectamente.

-Nozomi…

No, ya no puedes engañarla. Quizás nunca lo hiciste.

Vuelves la cabeza levemente hacia el frente, olvidando el intento de sonrisa y fingiendo estar enterándote de lo que se supone que debe ser el centro de atención de todos los invitados y espectadores ajenos. Y esperas que eso no cambie, pues la persona sentada a tu izquierda no puede evitar ansiar serlo allá donde va. Aunque esta vez por motivos muy diferentes.

-No es nada. De verdad, Elicchi -reafirmas en voz baja-. Yo sólo… Es incómodo centrarse con alguien a tu lado resoplando con mala cara sin ser capaz de estarse quieta ni un segundo.

Eli guarda silencio. Se estira sutilmente en su asiento y clava la mirada por encima de tu cabeza, más allá de ti. La preocupación inunda sus hermosos rasgos faciales al tiempo que vuelve a encogerse ligeramente.

-¿Cómo lo lleva? -te pregunta por lo bajini.

Tú dejas escapar el aliento sutilmente, reclinándote disimuladamente contra su esbelta figura. La respuesta parece más que obvia a estas alturas.

-¿Bien?

Eli se limita a observarte con el ceño fruncido y el rostro cubierto de escepticismo.

-Está en estado de ebullición -respondes, intentando esconder el desasosiego que todas vosotras sentís bajo el sarcasmo y las bromas-, mucho más caliente que la estufa que tenemos en casa. - _En Rusia, lejos de aquí_ , piensas.

-Me preocupa.

Algo capta tu atención, y no puedes evitar desviar la mirada hacia el rincón reservado a los padres de la novia. Tus ojos colisionan con la seria y severa mirada del patriarca de la familia de doctores, quien en la primera fila de asientos os observa por encima del hombro con altanería.

Un escalofrío te recorre la espalda. Está claro que si alguien os envío invitaciones a las ocho, antiguas compañeras de su única hija, no fue bajo su consentimiento y aprobación.

Apartas la vista y la vuelves hacia la susodicha. Si no fuera porque sabes que hay vida bajo el shiromuku, el típico kimono blanco tradicional, y el wataboshi, habrías jurado que no presenciabas más que una estatua de mármol que alguien decidió utilizar de maniquí. Tantas prendas apenas dejan ver el rostro de la persona oculta bajo ellas.

-Lo sé, Elicchi -susurras con un hilo de voz-. A mí también me preocupa. Realmente todo esto me…

Tu voz se desvanece ante el repentino silencio que inunda la estancia. Te percatas de que los novios han terminado de recitar sus votos y se disponen a intercambiar los anillos ante los ojos de todos los presentes, incluidos los transeúntes y turistas que se han detenido a observar desde el exterior el exotismo que supone una boda tradicional sintoísta.

Un movimiento a tu izquierda te hace volver la cabeza hacia el vórtice de emociones que pugna por explotar de un momento a otro a tu lado. Antes de poder hacer nada observas como tu compañera y amiga hace ademán de incorporarse y ponerse de pie con rabia.

El corazón se te sube a la garganta y la mano de Eli aprieta la tuya en un acto reflejo.

Sin embargo, la persona sentada a su otro lado es más rápida que tú y atrapa su antebrazo con sorprendente determinación, obligándola a retractarse en sus acciones y volver a sentarse como un peso muerto en su asiento.

-¡Nico-chan! -escuchas que le susurra Hanayo. A pesar de la seguridad que aparenta su agarre en el brazo del saco de nervios sentado a tu lado, no se te escapa el ligero temblor de su voz. Incluso Rin ha asomado la cabeza al otro extremo de la fila de asientos, cerca de Hanayo, con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-Estoy bien -os espeta Nico. Las emociones contenidas se desbordan de su voz-. Suéltame, Hanayo. No voy a hacer nada estúpido. -Hanayo no parece estar tan segura-. Suéltame, ya. En serio.

Con un duro tirón, Nico se deshace de su mano sacudiendo el brazo, retuerce los hombros y suspira con fuerza. No crees que con un resoplido sea capaz de desprenderse del caos oscuro que la devora por dentro, pero al menos parece recobrar momentáneamente la compostura.

Miras rápidamente a tu alrededor, rezando porque nadie se halla percatado del pequeño incidente. No tardas en confirmarlo, para tu alivio. La única persona que se girado a observar es Honoka, sentada entre Umi y Kotori en la fila de asientos dispuestos delante de la vuestra. La última finge con excelente interpretación no haber escuchado nada. Umi, por su parte, está más tensa que un resorte.

-Honoka -murmura ésta entre dientes, dándole un suave pero consistente codazo a su curiosa amiga en el costado, logrando que la antigua líder de μ's regrese a su postura inicial, con la mirada clavada en el futuro matrimonio.

Casi esperas que Kotori reprima a Umi por ser demasiado dura con su amiga de la infancia; no obstante, la modista apenas mueve un dedo en su asiento. Quizás las cosas han cambiado más de lo que imaginabas durante el año y medio que has estado fuera de Japón.

Tu mirada regresa a Nico como un rayo.

-Nicocchi…

-Ahora no, Nozomi. -La ferocidad de su voz te da una bofetada-. No tengo ganas de escuchar nada viniendo de ti hoy, así que cierra la boca, ¿vale?

-Nico -interviene Eli a tu otro lado, su mano aún entre las tuyas-. Necesitas calmarte. Ponerte así no va a solucionar nada.

Observas cómo tu orgullosa amiga aprieta la mandíbula con fuerza y le responde a tu pareja sin dignarse a dirigiros una sola mirada.

-Fácil para ti decirlo, ¿no, Eli? Tú no lo entiendes.

-Sí. Sí lo entiendo -sentencia Eli tras una pequeña pausa, como si eso lo explicase todo.

Nico se vuelve por fin hacia ti con la traición pintada en su juvenil rostro.

-¿Se lo has dicho? -Tuerce el gesto como si hubiera probado un limón y clava la mirada al frente de nuevo, evitando la preocupación de la tuya-. ¿Por qué no me sorprende? -susurra por lo bajini.

Apenas has abierto la boca para responderle cuando lo escuchas.

-Shh…

Tu mirada se clava un par de filas más adelante, buscando la procedencia del siseo que os ha mandado a callar para vergüenza de Eli, quien se recoloca en su asiento como si nada hubiera sucedido y suelta tus manos. Sientes una punzada en el pecho al notar el vacío que deja entre tus dedos justo en el momento en que te percatas que la causante del siseo ha sido una remilgada y pretenciosa señora de la familia Nishikino, sentada con clase en primera fila como si el mundo tuviera que arrodillarse a sus pies. Ah, ese pelirrojo es inconfundible, aunque sea de bote. Caro, pero de bote después de todo.

Tu irritación apenas compite con la de Nico, quien fiel a su esporádica actitud madura y sensata no tarda ni dos milésimas de segundo en sacarle la lengua a la altiva mujer embutida en un kimono negro. Sumamente abrumada y airada, la señora se da media vuelta con un brusco aspaviento y la cabeza a cien metros del suelo.

Alzas la mano para ocultar la sonrisa que lucha por aparecer en tu rostro al tiempo que Nico pone los ojos en blanco y frunce los labios con desprecio.

 _Nunca me defraudas, Nicocchi._

Esta pequeña querella, sin embargo, no pasa desapercibida. Ni para tus amigas, ni para el resto de los presentes en el interior del santuario. El temblor de los hombros de Honoka la delata perfectamente, así como la risilla ahogada que escuchas al final de tu fila, justamente donde se encuentra Rin rascándose detrás de la oreja como si de un gato se tratara.

La amenazadora mirada de la cabeza de la familia Nishikino vuelve a caer sobre vosotras con el tamaño y la frialdad de un iceberg, como si con ella pudiera fulminaros a todas de una sola vez y borraros de la faz de la tierra.

No obstante, la curiosa y confundida mirada amatista de su hija y heredera no tarda en hacerle sombra cuando ésta vuelve la cabeza hacia los invitados, siguiendo la mirada de su padre, hasta encontrarse con el variopinto grupo entre el cual te hallas sentada. En un parpadeo, su cara vuelve a estar oculta por culpa del wataboshi, y te percatas cómo su futuro marido desliza el anillo de matrimonio en su mano izquierda.

Tu compañera también parece haberse dado cuenta de ambas cosas, pues su expresión, suavizada notablemente tras esa última mirada, no tarda en volverse a agriar al segundo siguiente. Nico se muerde el labio inferior con fuerza y mira hacia las vigas del santuario, estirando tanto el cuello que temes que se le parta en dos y se convierta en la hermana pequeña del jinete sin cabeza. Nadie quiere descubrir qué pasaría de ser verdad…

Atisbas por el rabillo del ojo cómo mueve los labios levemente sin producir sonido alguno, hablándole al techo. Deja caer los párpados lentamente, cerrando los ojos. Baja la cabeza a su posición natural y te dirige una mirada hueca, muerta si no fuera por el fuego que aún arde en sus ojos rubís.

Esperas que te responda agresivamente al saber que la has estado observando, pero aprieta los labios y se vuelve hacia el frente, ignorándote.

Para entonces, el inminente matrimonio ya ha intercambiado también los juzus y se disponen a ejecutar el acto final de la ceremonia, el _San San Kudo_ , y sellar así su unión. El novio toma el más pequeño de los sakazuki y espera a que el sacerdote que oficia la ceremonia vierta en él el sake. A posteriori, sorbe delicadamente y le pasa el pequeño cuenco a la novia, quien deliberadamente lo rota y hace lo propio.

Una de las comisuras de tu boca se alza en una media sonrisa cómplice. Eres perfectamente consciente de la diminuta osadía que acaba de cometer frente a todos.

 _Evitando besos indirectos, ¿eh?_

El segundo sakazuki sigue el destino del primero, literalmente. No obstante, a pesar de tu clara diversión, Nico no parece haber reparado en ese pequeño detalle, y si lo ha hecho, lo ha barrido olímpicamente bajo la alfombra, pues su ceño no hace más que fruncirse cada vez más. Incluso el ardor de la impotencia contenida maquillada por la rabia comienza a hacerse más evidente con cada sakazuki que pasa por las manos de la novia.

Tu preocupación le gana la batalla a esa efímera diversión cuando la anticipación te atenaza el pecho. Y no te queda más opción que enfrentar la crudeza de la realidad cuando sientes las emociones de la persona sentada junto a ti desbordarse con la fuerza de un tsunami en el momento en que el último y tercer sakazuki flota de unas manos a otras.

Nico se levanta de su asiento con el impulso de un cañonazo y esta vez nadie es capaz de detenerla a tiempo. Un estruendo, o lo que parece ser un estruendo en medio del sagrado silencio, se apodera del santuario. El pavor no tarda en estallar en tu interior. Sin aliento, tus ojos dan con el pequeño taburete plegable volcado en el suelo de madera cerca de una paralizada Hanayo, quien se ha cubierto la boca con las manos.

Con absolutamente todas las miradas clavadas en ella y sin enfrentar ninguna en particular, Nico sacude la cabeza y tras un diminuto paso atrás, se apresura hacia lo que parece ser la salida más espectacular de todos los años del santuario. Nadie se atrevería a hacer algo tan descabellado. Ni siquiera tú. Tú obviamente no, porque no serías capaz de sobrevivir al infarto instantáneo que acarrearía. Esto va más allá de una simple y molesta falta de respeto. Lo sabes perfectamente. Básicamente ha violado una norma implícita en cualquier ceremonia.

-No aguanto más esta mierda -la escuchas soltar al pasar velozmente a tu lado.

Como un tornado, tu amiga sale del santuario, volviendo sobre los pasos de todos los presentes, esos mismos que tú distes al entrar al interior. Lo hace sin mirar atrás, dejando en su lugar un mortal silencio de desconcierto e incredulidad.

Sientes pasar los segundos, eternos como el infinito.

Reúnes valor y paulatinamente te vuelves hacia el centro de la estancia, donde se encuentra el estupefacto sacerdote junto a la pareja protagonista, que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ha dejado de serlo. El novio no parece estar mejor que el sacerdote.

 _Mierda, debí haberlo sabido; ¿por qué las cartas no me advirtieron de esto?_ , piensas en tu fuero interno mientras intentas tragarte de nuevo tu propio corazón y devolverlo a su sitio en tu pecho. Quizás lo hicieron y no lo supiste leer bien, pero… No, imposible. Sea como sea, el daño ya está hecho. No hay vuelta atrás.

Observas los transparentes ojos amatistas perdidos en el otro extremo del santuario, hundidos en la entrada por la que ha desaparecido Nico. No sabes si es percepción tuya, pero no puedes evitar pensar en los años que han pasado desde la última vez que viste esa mirada tan llena de emociones. No desde que µ's se disolviese. No después de las lágrimas derramadas en aquella estación de tren envuelta únicamente por la calidez del atardecer; una imitación idéntica del que se desarrolla hoy fuera.

Por un instante temes el fulgor oculto en su mirada. Te preguntas si realmente sería capaz de dictar sentencia y salir corriendo ahora que la situación presenta una brecha, o si lo que ves es simplemente el deseo de poseer el valor suficiente para recoger los pedazos de un sueño roto.

No te sorprendes cuando esos ojos se despegan de la entrada del santuario y se clavan en los tuyos a pesar del par de cabezas, entre ellas Honoka, que obstaculiza parcialmente tu visión. Sientes el intento de comunicación y la súplica que carga su mirada. Vale, si ella no lo hará…

Tragas saliva, y con determinación y mucho más cuidado que Nico te levantas con toda la gracia que puedes reunir en este momento.

-¿Nozomi? -te susurra Eli con perplejidad.

-Te espero fuera -le respondes en el mismo tono mientras le das un diminuto y cariñoso apretón en el hombro.

-¡Nozomi! -Escuchas el siseo urgente de Eli, pero no te detienes. Sabes que no se pondrá de pie, esperará hasta el final de la ceremonia para salir con el resto de los invitados. Es demasiado responsable.

Al aproximarte a la salida, te permites hacer aquello que Nico no quiso o no tuvo el valor de hacer. Vuelves la vista atrás. La novia, aún con el último sakazuki entre las manos, parece haberse sumido en su propio mundo, con la mirada náufraga en el sake del cuenco que sostiene. Con la cabeza gacha. No puedes sino empatizar con el derrotismo que mana de su silueta.

 _¿Cuándo se convirtió esto en una batalla perdida?_

Con la tristeza danzando en tu interior, apartas la mirada y prosigues con tu espectacular salida del santuario.

Apenas has puesto un pie fuera del mismo, sobre el suelo de piedra grisácea, cuando una voz rompe el silencio que reina en el interior con la fuerza de un trueno. Una voz que te revuelve el estómago, tan severa como la mirada que no dudó en fulminaros con desprecio varias veces tras sentaros en la última fila de invitados.

Y es imposible ignorarlo.

Es imposible no escuchar el imperativo que carga una sola palabra caída de su boca. Una palabra que lo dice todo y no dice nada al mismo tiempo.

-Maki.

* * *

No tardas en dar con Nico fuera del santuario. Bien por tu infalible instinto, bien porque tu amiga no se molestó en llegar muy lejos.

La encuentras al otro lado de la plaza central donde se arremolinan cada vez más turistas y espectadores, en de uno de los senderos laterales al santuario que desembocan en el pequeño parque adyacente. Está sentada de espaldas a ti en un banco solitario, bajo ramas y hojas anaranjadas de los múltiples cerezos que dominan tanto los alrededores del santuario como el parque. A pesar de la pequeña distancia, puedes reparar en su lenguaje corporal, en su silueta encogida y los hombros hundidos. En su cabeza gacha. Y la misma pregunta inunda tu mente.

 _¿Cuándo se convirtió esto en una batalla perdida?_

Te acercas sigilosamente, agradeciendo la privacidad que brinda la principal atracción de la tarde muy a su pesar y al tuyo propio. Nadie circula por el parque, todos se han congregado frente al santuario, en el lateral opuesto, donde el espacio abierto del mismo permite observar el interior sin necesidad de haber sido invitado.

La suave brisa que mece el largo cabello de Nico arranca una hoja rojiza del cerezo más próximo. Ésta danza hasta caer frente a ella, ocultándose tras su pequeño y delgado cuerpo.

-Nicocchi -dices con suavidad al detenerte a su lado, aún por detrás del banco.

Ella no parece sorprenderse al escuchar tu voz. Ni siquiera se inmuta, se limita a hacer girar por el pequeño tallo la hoja del cerezo que aterrizó en sus manos.

-¿Qué haces aquí fuera, Nozomi? -te pregunta con voz áspera-. ¿No deberías estar dentro c-como el resto, entre estirados ricachones snobs?

-¿Y dejar sola a nuestra mascota favorita? -le contestas con una sonrisa traviesa.

La escuchas resoplar sin mucha delicadeza. Su mano libre se alza como un peso muerto a la altura de su cabeza con los dedos índice y meñique estirados en su característica pose.

-Nico está estupendamente bien, ¿n-no lo ves? -El sarcasmo no se te escapa-. No hay nada que una idol como Nico no pueda… soportar. -Su mano se cierra en un puño y vuelve a su regazo-. Sólo necesitaba salir a coger un poco de aire -murmura, enjugándose alguna lágrima perdida con la manga de su kimono.

-Y vaya salida. -Rodeas el banco y te sientas a su lado. Su cabello oscuro oculta su rostro como una cortina-. Número uno incluso en las bodas de tus propias amigas.

Nico alza la cabeza ligeramente y observa tu media sonrisa con el ceño fruncido. Sus ojos brillan por las lágrimas contenidas.

-¡Fue sólo un malentendido con la silla! -te responde con indignación-. Si esos rusos no hicieran los asientos para jirafas, Nico no habría tenido problemas.

-¿Tanta hambre tenías que no podías esperar y decidiste comerte el suelo? -dices con malicia.

Sus mejillas se sonrojan y sus labios se fruncen.

-Ja, ja. Muy gracioso -suelta con voz hueca, y te señala con un dedo-. Pero sabes que tengo razón, hace falta ser saltadora olímpica para bajarse de esos taburetes. Y Nico-nii no nació para eso, mucho menos con tacones…

Ahogas una carcajada.

-Saliste volando -canturreas.

-¿Qué soy? ¿Una paloma o qué? Creo que te estás equivocando de persona. Simplemente se me trabó el tacón en el reposapiés. Nada especial. -Una pausa-. Al menos conseguí bajar.

Sonríes genuinamente.

-Y estilo no te faltó, Nicocchi -aseguras dándole unas palmaditas en la rodilla cubierta por el kimono rosado.

-Hmm… -murmura, dejando pasar tu pulla. Sus dedos aún le dan vueltas a la hoja.

-Además, ¿si mal no recuerdo ibas bien acompañada? -Alzas la mirada hacia el manto rojizo de cerezos que os cubre, recordando el día de tu propia boda.

Sabes que te comprometiste siendo joven, al igual que la actual novia, pero estás segura de que no te arrepientes. Es más, lo volverías a hacer. No estás segura si puedes decir lo mismo de ella.

Sin embargo, para el evento de hoy no elegiste el tradicional kimono negro que deben llevar las personas que ya han contraído matrimonio. No, vistes un kimono púrpura con detalles florales, algo parecido al de Nico. El matrimonio homosexual aún no está reconocido legalmente en Japón. Así que… sin negro.

-Fue la primera en abalanzarse sobre ti antes de que el resto de los invitados tuviera una buena vista de tu ropa interior de conejitos rosas.

Nico se tapa la cara con las manos y gruñe.

-Nozomi… ¡Deja de husmear en mi ropa interior! -Su voz suena ahogada por culpa de sus manos.

-¿De qué hablas, Nicocchi? -preguntas con los ojos abiertos, inocentemente-. Ya ni siquiera compartimos piso.

-Y no sabes lo feliz que me hace. -El rubor de su cara ha reptado hasta sus orejas-. No sé cómo Eli te soporta veinticuatro horas al día.

-Pasamos mucho tiempo en la cama.

-¿Eh? -Nico levanta la cabeza y te clava su mirada rojiza escandalizada.

Apenas has abierto los labios cuando su cálida mano se estampa contra tu boca, silenciándote.

-¡No! ¡No, no! -exclama con vehemencia. Un anciano que pasa por el sendero frente al banco os dirige una mirada-. ¡No lo quiero saber! Nico es demasiado joven para quedar traumatizada el resto de su productiva y hermosa vida.

-¿Qué pensamientos son esos, Nicocchi? -Tu voz suena amortiguada y tus labios acarician la palma de su mano. Ella la retira a la velocidad de la luz-. No me esperaba esto de ti. Qué habrás imaginado… -Te tocas la barbilla con un dedo, fingiendo pensar.

-No, nada -espeta, evitando tu mirada maliciosa-. Nico no quiere imaginar nada. ¡Deja de jugar conmigo, Nozomi! -La hoja de su mano choca contra tu mejilla y te das cuenta de que te la acaba de lanzar sin muchos miramientos.

-Eres una pervertida, Nicocchi -dices, barriendo con la mano la hoja que ha caído sobre tu regazo.

Nico deja escapar un grito de exasperación, lanzando las manos al aire.

-En Rusia hace mucho más frío -explicas-. Quedarse en la cama bajo las sábanas es uno de los mayores placeres del invierno.

Sus ojos rubís te miran con hastío.

-¿Por qué todo suena tan sucio viniendo de ti?

Tú te limitas a encogerte de hombros. Ah, quién sabe…

Los segundos pasan y el frufrú de las hojas al viento sobre vosotras inunda el silencio, así como el murmullo lejano de la muchedumbre. Los dedos de Nico juegan con uno de los pliegues de su kimono. Te preguntas qué está ocupando sus pensamientos. Qué idea le hace morderse el labio y baña sus ojos de melancolía.

-Maki sólo resultó estar más cerca, ¿sabes? -susurra-. Aquel día.

 _Oh, ése_ , piensas con un esbozo de sonrisa.

-¿No era tu pareja después de todo? -Nico te mira con desconfianza-. En la boda.

-Sí -responde, despacio, con los ojos entrecerrados-. Lo ponía en la tarjeta de invitación, ¿no? No iba a desperdiciar un billete a Yasozal…

-Yaroslavl.

-Como sea -dice, restándole importancia con un gesto de muñeca-. No iba a comprarme un billete al culo del mundo…

-Ni siquiera lo pagaste tú.

-¡Nozomi, cállate!

Cierras los ojos y le sonríes ampliamente con los labios apretados. Nico se aclara la garganta.

-Como estaba diciendo, no iba a viajar hasta aquel lugar inhóspito si después no me ibas a dejar entrar a tu boda. -Sonríe y alza ambas manos, dejando salir su doble persona. Su voz sube un par de octavas-. Nico es de todo el mundo, Nico no pertenece a nadie. -Su tono agudo empieza a decaer y le tiembla la voz-. Sabías que s-sería complicado para Nico aparecer allí con acompañante.

-Fue un favor, Nicocchi. -Ella baja los brazos-. Me alegra mucho que por fin te hayas dado cuenta. Acepto tu sincero agradecimiento.

-¿Agradecimiento? ¿Cómo que un favor? -Frunce el ceño-. ¿Acaso no era un requisito para tu estúpida boda? Todas las invitaciones ponían lo mismo.

-¿En serio? -Abres los ojos de par en par y te cubres la boca con la mano-. Ups, supongo que entonces debí enviarte el primer borrador.

Algo parece hacer 'click' en el interior de la cabeza de Nico.

-¡¿Era mentira?! -exclama-. ¿No hacía falta acompañante?

Sueltas una risilla pícara.

-¿Cómo crees que entró Honoka-chan, Nicocchi? ¿De la mano de Umi-chan y Kotori-chan?

-Te odio -sentencia. Sabes que no lo dice en serio. Nico hace una pausa y desvía la mirada-. ¿Cómo sabías que se lo pediría a ella? -murmura, más calmada.

-Me lo dijeron las cartas.

Tu amiga te dirige una mirada, pero guarda silencio.

-Además -dices después de unos segundos-, era la única con el poder económico suficiente como para ofrecerse a sufragar tus gastos, entre ellos el billete de avión y la estancia.

De repente, Nico parece más culpable que agradecida.

-Así que fue ella -susurra para sí-. Nunca me lo dijo.

-No te preocupes, Nicocchi. -Le das unas suaves palmaditas en la cabeza como si de un cachorro se tratara. Tu amiga te fulmina con la mirada-. Si Maki quería pasar la noche contigo, entonces no tienes por qué preocuparte. Le correspondiste bien, ¿no? Tal y como esperaba de ti.

-Deja de pervertirlo todo -te espeta con cara de pocos amigos y las mejillas ruborizadas tan rojas como sus ojos-. Eso no fue lo que pasó, ¿vale?

-Bueno, -sonríes con picardía-, entonces siempre te puedes consolar sabiendo que diste un espectáculo y me robaste el protagonismo en el mejor momento.

-¡Fue la silla! -dice a la defensiva.

-Y aunque no pasaras el resto de la noche con ella -prosigues como si nada-, seguro que al resto no, pero a Maki le tuviste que regalar un buen vistazo de tu ropa interior con aquel vestido tan corto, Nicocchi.

Tu amiga se tapa la cara con tanta fuerza que escuchas la cachetada que se ha debido de auto-infligir.

-¿Vas a recordármelo durante toda mi vida? -escuchas su voz amortiguada-. Nico es demasiado buena persona para merecer esto. Mi belleza contribuye generosamente a esta sociedad.

-Seguro -canturreas.

Nico separa las manos de su rostro, alza un dedo y lo coloca delante de tu cara.

-Uno. Que Maki llegase antes es completamente lógico, no le hizo falta ni dar dos pasos, estaba a mi lado. -Aprietas los labios, luchando por no reírte. Ella levanta otro dedo-. Dos. Sólo se dignó a ayudarme cuando mi culo ya estaba en el suelo. -Y otro-. Tres. Fue la primera en reírse a carcajadas delante de todo el mundo en vez de agarrar a Nico antes de que dejase la estampa de su preciosa cara en las baldosas del piso.

Incapaz de contenerte, sueltas una carcajada.

-Oh, ¿era ella?

-Sí -responde, como si hubieras hecho la pregunta más estúpida de la historia-, ¿qué creías? ¿Qué era yo riéndome desde el suelo?

Parece ser que tus ojos dicen suficiente porque tu amiga te clava su mirada roja con explícita indignación. No obstante, eres capaz de atisbar la pequeña sonrisa que pugna por curvar sus labios. Nico gira la cabeza, ocultándola.

No sabes si es por el momento, el día, o la estación del año; pero hay algo en su actitud, en sus respuestas, que no para de sorprenderte. Quizás porque ya no niega rotundamente sus propias reacciones ni trata de enmascararlas. Quizás porque no recurre a su doble personalidad para ocultar cualquier tipo de inseguridad. Quizás simplemente es Nico siendo Nico y tú hace año y medio que no la ves. Si no la conocieras mejor, casi te atreverías a afirmar que finalmente ha conciliado su testarudez con sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Deslizas la mano entre los pliegues de tu kimono hasta dar con el pequeño bolsillo interior donde escondes la baraja de cartas. Con la punta de los dedos extraes la que se encuentra en la parte superior del mazo y sacas la mano. Le das la vuelta a la carta. Alzas las cejas.

 _Es la misma carta que le mostré a Nicocchi aquella noche_ , piensas. _Durante la fiesta, tras el banquete de boda._ _Los Amantes. Otra vez, ¿eh?_

Alzas la carta y se la tiendes a Nico.

-¿La recuerdas? -le preguntas.

Tu amiga clava la mirada en tu mano y frunce el ceño.

-¿De dónde la has sacado? -responde.

-¿De la baraja?

-Idiota, sabes a qué me refiero. -Extiende el brazo hacia la carta dubitativamente-. ¿Puedo?

-Sí, claro. Cógela -dices, ofreciéndosela.

Lo hace y observas cómo sus delgados dedos acarician la superficie de la carta. Su pulgar se desliza sobre el nombre escrito.

-La sacaste aquella noche, el día de tu boda, ¿no? -susurra.

-Así que sí la recuerdas.

-Siempre he creído que me estabas tomando el pelo, nada más. -Atisbas su sonrisilla pícara, así como el brillo de su mirada cuando la alza de la carta y la clava en ti-. Te pasaste con los chupitos de la cena y la barra libre del pub del hotel. Estabas tan pedo que Eli tuvo que lanzarse sobre ti antes de que te subieras a una mesa y te pusieras a bailar. Menos mal que consiguió hacerlo antes de que comenzaras a quitarte el vestido de novia, o Nico podría haberse arrancado los ojos.

Sientes el calor reptar por tus mejillas y desvías la mirada.

Escuchas la carcajada que se produce a tu lado.

-¿Estás segura de que no pasó nada esa noche, Nicocchi? -le preguntas volviéndote de nuevo hacia ella-. Tú tampoco estabas muy lúcida.

-Sólo fueron dos copas. Sé de alguien que se llevó mitad de la barra consigo. Después de ti el hotel quedó en bancarrota.

-No fui la única, tu acompañante tampoco se quedó atrás.

Nico frunce los labios.

-No pienso responder por ella.

-Hmm… -murmuras-. Maki ebria es un personaje curioso. -Si mal no recuerdas, la antigua compositora de μ's no se había separado de Nico en toda la noche después de la primera copa. Literalmente. Es más, había pasado de pantera irascible a osito de peluche en menos de tres segundos-. ¿Qué se tomó, la otra mitad de la barra?

-Una copa.

-¿Una copa? -preguntas con incredulidad.

Nico abre los ojos de par en par de repente y evita el escrutinio de tu mirada, haciéndose la loca. Algo te dice que ese pedazo de información no era de dominio público.

-¡Nico-nii! -dice repentinamente con voz aguda, una sonrisa plástica y las manos a la altura de la cabeza, la carta aún entre sus dedos-. Nico no sabe de qué hablas, Nozomi. Nico ha respondido sin pensar.

-No engañas a nadie, Nicocchi.

-Huh.

Nico se queda congelada por un momento. Al segundo siguiente, deja caer su actuación y te apunta con un dedo.

-Ni se te ocurra decirle que te lo dije yo -te susurra-. Nico es inocente.

Le regalas una sonrisa torcida.

-Así que pasó algo esa noche que no me has contado, ¿eh?

Silencio.

-Nicocchi…

Más silencio.

-Te vi salir de su suite a la mañana siguiente.

Nico abre los ojos como platos, helada. Sin embargo, en un parpadeo su cuerpo pierde la tensión completamente.

-Eso no prueba nada -dice con exagerada vanidad-. Nico podría haber estado comp…

-No, no lo hacías -refutas con seguridad-. Maki tenía registradas dos suites a su nombre.

-No me jodas, Sherlock… -murmura Nico, dejando caer la cabeza contra la carta de Los Amantes en su mano.

En tus labios se dibuja una sonrisa.

 _Así que había supuesto bien…_

* * *

No tienes ni idea de cuánto tiempo llevas ahí, sentada junto a la persona a la que muy a tu pesar te gusta llamar mejor amiga. Un dolor en el culo, pero amiga. No obstante, no tardas en concluir que al parecer ha debido ser el tiempo suficiente como para que la estúpida ceremonia llegue a su fin y los estúpidos invitados snobs salgan a paso de tortuga, ordenados como _sashimi_ sobre una bandeja de _sushi_.

 _Y así termina esta maldita historia_ , suspiras por dentro. _Sin ganas de comer perdices ni oportunidades de vivir felices._

-¡Nico-nya!

Unos esbeltos y fuertes brazos te rodean el cuello, estrujándote contra el banco y un cuerpo atlético. El aire escapa de tus pulmones y te sientes con ánimos de escupir tu propia tráquea.

-R-Rin -consigues susurrar a través del intento de ahorcamiento-. Me m-muero…

-¿Nico-chan?

Escuchas la vocecilla de Hanayo detrás de ti. La risa de Nozomi también llega a tus oídos perfectamente.

-Rin-chan -murmura la primera.

-Socogo… -Te agarras a los brazos de la gata de la familia.

-Creo que Nico-chan intenta decirte algo -prosigue Hanayo.

-Oh, gracias, Kayo-chin.

Los brazos desaparecen por arte de magia y tú dejas de ver estrellitas bailando a tu alrededor. En momentos como éste desearías que Rin no se hubiera convertido en atleta profesional. Nico no estaría en peligro de extinción.

El resto de tus antiguas compañeras no tardan en llegar detrás de Hanayo.

Todas excepto ella.

Nadie parece recordar el lío que has debido de armar dentro del santuario dando lo mejor de ti. Y si lo hacen, nadie comenta nada; algo que algún oscuro rincón de tu alma agradece.

La única persona que te pregunta por tu estado de salud mental es Umi, que probablemente debió de mearse encima justo en el momento en que te pusiste de pie como si se hubiera desarrollado el apocalipsis zombi. Zombi, Nico no lo sabe. Apocalipsis, sin duda.

Has tocado fondo. No lo puedes negar. No, cuando el angustioso ardor dentro de tu pecho no hizo más que crecer y crecer inexplicablemente a medida que los _sakazukis_ caían en las manos de Maki. Cada sorbo se sintió como una puñalada. Cada sorbo interponía muchas más millas entre tú y ella. Sí, al final a Nico no le quedó más remedio que aceptar los estúpidos sentimientos que se arremolinaron en su interior como una supernova descontrolada. Unas emociones que habías insistido en negar ciegamente todos estos años atrás.

No fuiste capaz de quedarte allí, hundida en la impotencia más absoluta que nadie puede llegar a sentir, sin romperte por dentro y desmoronarte por fuera.

Oh, joder, nadie se dignó a advertir a Nico. Nadie decidió escribirlo en la invitación al estilo Nozomi: "si sufres problemas de corazón, no te atrevas a venir". Ni siquiera estabas preparada. Es más, ni siquiera sabías que sufrías problemas de corazón. ¿Para qué sirven estos putos médicos pijos? Nico no lo sabe. Nadie lo sabe.

No es culpa tuya que no fueras lo suficientemente fuerte como para verla desvanecerse en la distancia, y decidieras salir corriendo (a coger aire, porque no, una idol como Nico nunca huye).

Puede que ahora piense aún peor de ti. Como si antes no hubiera sido suficientemente malo… ¿Pero qué más le da a Nico? Ya está todo perdido, ¿no? Ella se ha casado con un tipo estirado con la misma gracia que un pescado muerto. Un tipo que no has visto en tu vida y del cual nunca has oído hablar. ¿Eso es lo que significa? ¿Sólo un reflejo de la poca confianza que Maki deposita en ti? ¿Tan poca que ni siquiera ha sido capaz de decirte que se iba a casar con un niño pijo de familia rica antes de invitarte a su estúpida boda?

Por mucho que te enfurruñes con Nozomi por saberlo todo y no guardarle ningún secreto a Eli (y por haberte tenido siempre de sujeta velas), Nico no lo dirá nunca, pero sabes que una parte de ti le está agradecida por haber salido de allí pisándote los talones. Sólo ella lo hubiera hecho. Sólo ella tiene los ovarios necesarios. Y aunque nunca le brindarás tal poder a Nozomi diciéndoselo cara a cara, eres consciente de que es una de las personas que mejor te entiende. No sabes cómo, pero ha consiguido distraerte durante lo que en este instante sientes como uno de los peores momentos de tu vida. Cómo si Nico no hubiera tenido suficientes…

Le das vueltas a la carta que Nozomi te tendió hace unos minutos.

 _Pensé que no era más que una broma pesada, ¿por qué sigue saliendo esta maldita carta, eh? Los Amantes._ Resoplas. _¿Qué coño significa? Obviamente, no lo que yo creo. No tiene sentido._

Por mucho que Nozomi insista y por mucho que te estampase entonces la estúpida carta en la cara estando borracha en la celebración de su propia boda en Yasozal, nadie sabe la verdad mejor que Nico. No, aquella noche no pasó absolutamente nada. Sí, saliste a la mañana siguiente de la suite de Maki con la ropa de la noche anterior hecha un ocho y la cara como la de un panda por culpa del maquillaje que se te había olvidado quitarte antes de quedarte dormida donde quiera que te quedases dormida, porque sí, Nico no se acuerda cómo demonios terminó despertándose en el estúpido suelo del estúpido dormitorio de la estúpida suite de la última persona junto a la que esperaría despertarse. Una persona que no había dudado ni un segundo en echar a patadas a la adorable Nico, idol número uno del universo, de la suite con la cara tan roja como un tomate.

No importó que durante el desayuno, al cual llegaste tarde por culpa de ese pequeño incidente (no, Maki no; el vestido y la cara de panda), tuvieses que sentarte a su lado por ser la única silla libre de la mesa. ¿Quién se puso de acuerdo?

No importó tampoco que compartieras taxi con ella y Honoka de vuelta al estúpido aeropuerto que decidió alejarse de vuestro hotel y ponerse a distancia de una hora. ¡Una hora! ¿Desde cuándo había estado tan lejos? El viaje de ida no se te había hecho tan eterno como el de vuelta. Y no, no intercambiaste compañeras de viaje. Honoka y Maki. Maki y Honoka. Oh, y la resaca. Ups, cierto.

No importó que vuestro vuelo se retrasara dos horas por culpa del mal tiempo (¿quién en su sano juicio se casa a finales de invierno en Rusia?), y tuvieras que quedarte sentada a su lado esperando a que tu mundo dejara de dar vueltas. Resaca, resaca… Maki no se quitó nunca las gafas de sol. O se equivocó de estación y maleta, o esperaba encontrar nieve y sol dentro del aeropuerto. Aún no lo tienes claro. Y sí, Honoka siguió hablando sola después de que la obligasen a dejar en el control policial la botella de vodka que le había "regalado" el hotel, acompañada por una furiosa Umi, una risueña Kotori, una simpatizante Rin y una avergonzada Hanayo.

No importó que la estúpida compra de los pasajes de avión se hubiera realizado al mismo tiempo (ahora todo cobra sentido. Gracias, Nozomi), y que vuestros asientos en primera clase (¡Nico-nico-nii!) asignados en la tarjeta de embarque fueran contiguos. Sí, juntas, otra vez. Misma fila, A y B. Y el resto del grupo como sardinas enlatadas tras la cortinilla que separa el mundo de un Nishikino del resto de los mortales. ¿Por qué el trato preferente? Maki, ¿por qué, si tan poco soportas a Nico?

Tampoco importó que tu salvavidas para volver a casa de una pieza tras el aterrizaje en Japón, la recogida de equipaje y la salida del aeropuerto fuera ella. Bueno, ella no; su estúpidamente increíble y ridículamente caro Zenvo ST1. Sí, ¿qué pasa? Un coche. Sólo hace falta dos ruedas, y ella necesita cuatro, más de mil caballos de potencia, siete velocidades y un millón de dólares americanos. No quieres ni pensarlo en yenes. ¿Para qué? Faltan números en el mundo.

Todo esto significa que volviste a pasar una hora y media completa a su lado en un espacio de menos de un metro cuadrado preguntándote que podrías odiar más, si el cupé superdeportivo (más bajo que tú), la irritante y callada princesa que lo conduce o el hecho de que todo el mundo se quedase embobado mirándolo contigo dentro. Podrías haber tardado apenas veinte minutos en llegar a tu modesto piso de alquiler y sentarte en el incómodo sofá que Nozomi te dejó como herencia al irse. Pero no, tardaste una eternidad, porque todo Japón decidió concentrarse en la carretera y hacer imposible que llegaras a casa sin comerte un solo atasco repleto de curiosos y mirones.

¿Para qué quiere alguien un deportivo que alcanza los 375 km/h si después conduce a una velocidad media de 15 km/h? Nico lo sabe. No, no lo sabe. Tampoco sabe por qué disfrutó tanto sonriéndole ampliamente a cualquier idiota que se quedara con la boca abierta junto a su ventanilla. Quizá porque gozar de la viva imagen de Nico-nii en un Zenvo es una oportunidad de una vez en la vida. Demasiadas joyas juntas, una dentro de otra. Como las muñecas rusas de Eli.

No importó nada de esto. Maki te ignoró durante todo el día, ni una mirada. Bueno sí, de camino al aparcamiento del aeropuerto te dirigió una por encima del hombro únicamente para comprobar si la seguías. Tú lo hiciste sin preguntar y con toda la naturalidad del mundo, como un acuerdo pactado sin necesidad de palabras. Después de todo, habías llegado al aeropuerto con ella, quien al iniciar el viaje directo a Rusia se había ofrecido a recoger a Nico en la dirección que le dieras. Era más que obvio que volverías de la misma forma, ¿no? No te ibas a quedar allí viendo pasar las nubes.

La segunda mirada ocurrió durante la incómoda, breve y rara despedida acontecida una vez llegaste a tu destino. Tú le diste las gracias por el largo paseo en coche (Nico sabe apreciar el gran esfuerzo que debió de invertir Maki en no dirigirle ni una mirada al ser humano más radiante del universo), ella dijo que no era nada y te despidió con una sonrisa helada. Punto y final.

Quizás deberías haberla invitado a entrar, pero… No, ni hablar. Habías dejado el piso patas arriba intentando decidir qué demonios era imprescindible para un viaje a Rusia con una sola maleta. Además, no había necesidad de prolongar el sufrimiento de Nico unos minutos más, ¿verdad? Bastante claro quedó que Maki sólo quería alejarse de ti cuanto antes.

Y aquí es donde nada cuadra. Ni el viaje, ni la invitación (que según Nozomi incluía todos tus gastos cargados a su tarjeta), ni la carta de tarot, ni la noche de la boda y su posterior amanecer catastrófico, ni los privilegios y favores, ni el infinito silencio que te regaló después de haberse pegado a ti el día anterior como una lapa en celo, si eso es incluso posible. Por no hablar de hoy; recién casada con alguien que nadie conoce y que resulta ser un tío. ¡Un tío!

Vale, puede que no recuerdes cómo acabaste abriendo los ojos tirada en el suelo de su suite con dolor de espalda, la boca seca, mal aliento, cara de panda y otras minucias que Nico no necesita mencionar; pero sí recuerdas como si fuera ayer todo lo sucedido antes de quedarte en coma. Y no, no fue un sueño. Los sueños no dejan marcas de chupetones.

Esto fue lo que pasó.

Sólo bastó una copa y media para abducir a Maki. Uno. La copa era suya, la media se la fue robando a sorbitos a Nico a pesar de quejarse de lo asqueroso que sabía tu mojito. Dos. No te cupo duda alguna de que era la primera vez que bebía. ¿A quién se le sube tan rápido una sola copa?

De esta forma, no tardaste en encontrarte desplomada en uno de los acolchados sillones del pub del hotel con tu tercera copa en la mano (ya que cierta persona se había bebido gran parte de tu segunda), y con una sexy y cálida pelirroja pegada a tu costado con la cabeza apoyada en tu hombro y unas esbeltas y suaves piernas sobre las tuyas; mientras te divertías viendo cómo Umi intentaba quitarle las botellas a Honoka de las manos y cómo Eli luchaba por distraer a Nozomi y bajarla de la mesa a la que intentaba subirse ante las miradas de todos los presentes. Kotori se había unido a Rin y Hanayo al otro lado del enorme sofá que ocupaba una de las esquinas del pub, el mismo sobre el que Nico se había sentado con Maki, y murmuraban algo que por culpa de la música no llegabas a escuchar, mientras bebían de sus copas vírgenes.

Después de algunos comentarios obscenos por parte de Nozomi, quien no parecía discernir si estaba en una celebración de boda o en una despedida de soltera, terminaste perdiendo una estúpida apuesta (por culpa de la señora rusa apostada en la barra) contra Rin y Honoka, que te obligaron a bailar con la pervertida mujer casada de la despedida de soltera, alias Tojo. A Maki no pareció gustarle la idea, pero ¿hola?, eres Nico, y Nico-nii es de todo el mundo.

Después de que se aferrara a ti como una cría en su primer día de colegio (una más alta y fuerte que tú, pero detalles, detalles…), Hanayo consiguió que te soltase el brazo asegurándole que luego Nico bailaría con ella. Y claro, ¿por qué no? La idea no había sido tuya, y mover las caderas con una niña rica de papá en su primera fiesta no podía ser peor que intentar que Nozomi dejara de meterte mano. Y así, terminaste en la pista de baile con Maki, una balada y poco espacio, pensando qué debió haber hecho Nico realmente mal en otra vida para merecer eso.

La noche no tardó en darse por finalizada cuando comenzaron a desalojar el pub, algo que hubieras celebrado gratamente volviendo a tu espaciosa suite si el calor del cuerpo de Maki y sus estúpidos ojos amatistas no hubieran fundido tus neuronas de camino a los ascensores. No, es broma. Nico no se vio afectada lo más mínimo. Simplemente te asaltó el estúpido deber de comprobar que Maki no se caía por el hueco del ascensor, se torcía un tobillo con esos ridículos tacones de aguja o intentaba abrir la puerta de su suite con la tarjeta de crédito en vez de la llave magnética. Nico es una buena _senpai_ después de todo.

Así, le aseguraste a una preocupada y sobria Hanayo que su amiga piripi estaba en las mejores manos. Lo que Nico no sabía en absoluto es que acabaría emparedada como una loncha de salmón entre Maki y la puerta de su suite, con unas estúpidas manos de pianista en sus caderas y unos estúpidos labios húmedos en su delicado cuello. No, no lo sabías. Y puede que no se sintiera tan mal, porque definitivamente no tuviste que enterrar los dientes en tu pobre labio para tragarte unos extraños sonidos que obviamente no luchaban por salir de ti.

Pero eres una Yazawa, y una Yazawa no se aprovecha de criaturas ridículamente ardientes con el juicio nublado. No tienes ni idea cómo, pero en algún momento entre mordisco y caricia conseguiste escabullirte dentro del enorme cuarto de baño; tú, tu temblorosa sombra y el maldito jacuzzi cuatro veces tú (eh, ¿por qué la gran Nico-nii no tenía uno así en su suite?).

Puede que tardases más de lo previsto, porque cuando saliste Maki se había quedado grogui en la inmensa cama, con el pelo revuelto sobre las sábanas, el vestido arrugado y los pies colgando por fuera del colchón con sólo un zapato puesto. Vaya desastre…

Nico-senpai hizo todo lo posible para que aquel caos pelirrojo no resucitase como un zombi en descomposición a la mañana siguiente. Le quitaste el solitario zapato colgado de su pie, la recolocaste más cerca de la cabecera de la cama y las almohadas evitando extremidades flotantes (y desfalleciéndote en el intento), y la tapaste con el edredón.

Lo último que recuerdas es haberte sentado en el borde de la cama para recuperar el aliento y buscar en la penumbra los lindos zapatos que habías perdido en algún extraño punto entre la entrada y el dormitorio (no, Nico no intentó nada raro), antes de que todo se volviera negro y el frío suelo te dijera hola a la mañana siguiente cuando un pie aterrizó sobre tu dolorida espalda.

Y ella decide lanzarte al pasillo por la puerta de la suite como si fueras un Nico-frisbee e ignorar tu radiante presencia durante el resto del día.

Ella, una Nishikino consentida. ¿Quién se cree que es? Debería de estarle agradecida a Nico por su maldito esfuerzo y su estúpido tiempo invertido en evitar que nadie se aprovechara de una atractiva empollona borracha.

" _Oh, Nico-nii, gracias por regalarme tu maravillosa y codiciada compañía anoche. ¿Cómo puedo devolverte tal favor? Nada será suficiente, Nico-sama. Maki estará a tu plena disposición cuando quieras. Siempre supe que te preocuparías en que no cayera por el hueco del ascensor."_

Algo así. Quizás sin la última parte.

Por eso no entiendes por qué parecía tan indignada antes de que sus estúpidas gafas de sol ocultaran sus ojos violetas el resto del viaje a Japón y tu resaca no te permitiese sacar nada en claro. No hiciste nada malo, ¿no? ¿Por qué ese humor de perros?

Nico no lo entiende.

Ni siquiera sabes qué demonios pasó por tu cabeza cuando decidiste aceptar la maldita invitación inesperada y presentarte en su boda pija después de meses de sórdido silencio y unos misteriosos cruces de miradas durante cenas, karaokes y fiestas de cumpleaños junto a Hanayo y Rin, y alguna que otra vez Honoka y Umi (Kotori se encontraba estudiando en el extranjero).

Nico sabía que sería una mala idea desconcertar hoy a todos con su presencia.

Lo sabías. Pero aun así lo hiciste.

Y ahora le has dejado claro a media cúspide del poder económico de Tokyo que tienes algún tipo de retraso metal. Y un evidente conflicto con el compromiso de su molesta, impertinente, inteligente y hermosa heredera.

* * *

-¿Estás segura? -te pregunta Eli con la preocupación inundando su rostro y el entrecejo levemente fruncido. Ha entrelazado sus dedos con los de Nozomi, quien también te observa con simpatía justo a su lado.

Asientes con la cabeza, dejando escapar el aire de tus pulmones.

Después del cuarto de hora que ha tardado esta masa pomposa de arrogantes en salir del santuario, andar como una manada de hienas con complejo de tortuga hasta el parque y tomarse la estúpida foto familiar, has llegado a una conclusión. Si lo sucedido durante la ceremonia ha sido indicio suficiente, no crees que tu pequeño corazón pueda soportar otra hora más allí, fingiendo sentirte como en un parque de atracciones, porque lo único que has encontrado hasta el momento ha sido la maldita montaña rusa y la casa del terror. Es más, quizás ni siquiera seas bienvenida después de… bueno, eso.

No tiene sentido que Nico asista al banquete. Ninguno. ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Sentarte en una mesa con una estúpida vela en el centro que Maki se acercará a encender junto a su estúpido marido, y planificar un asesinato bajo la atenta mirada de algún Nishikino sentado enfrente? Sí, suena tentador, ¿y qué? ¿Organizas los pros y los contras de clavarle un palillo en el ojo en una servilleta?

 _Piénsalo bien, Nico,_ te susurra la voz de tu consciencia. _No creo que te dejen llevarte tu mascarilla a la cárcel junto con un par de pepinos. ¿Qué será de tu cutis perfecto entonces?_

Así pues, todo decidido. No hay problema alguno. Maki sigue evitándote e ignorándote. Ni siquiera se dará cuenta de que no estás. ¿Para qué preocuparse?

-Sí -le respondes finalmente al suelo. Alzas la mirada hacia Eli y Nozomi-. Sí, mejor me voy ya. Se está haciendo tarde y Nico tiene que prepararles la cena a tres personitas en casa.

-Apenas son las siete -suelta Honoka detrás de ti.

Rin se cuelga de tu brazo repentinamente con ojitos de cordero degollado. No sabes cómo lo logra siendo más alta que tú, pero lo consigue (colgarse de tu brazo, no los ojitos).

-¿Ya te vas, nya? ¿Por qué, Nico-chan? Ni siquiera hemos probado aún la cominya.

-Oh, arroz… -murmura Hanayo a tu izquierda con los ojos entrecerrados, golpeando la palma de su mano con su otro puño. Ah, acaba de entrar en modo conspiración.

-Sí -vuelves a decir, intentando no fruncir el ceño-. Lo siento, chicas, pero Nico-nii tiene mejores cosas que hacer que…

-¡No, Nico-chan! -escuchas gritar a Honoka.

Varias personas que no conoces de nada se vuelven para lanzaros un par de miradas repelentes por encima del hombro. Argh…

-¡Honoka! -La perfecta sincronización entre Umi y Kotori te obliga a girarte en redondo con una ceja alzada. Si algo tienes claro es que el "Honoka" de una no tiene nada que ver con el "Honoka" de la otra.

Ambas se miran mutuamente durante un mísero segundo, todo lo que tarda Umi en ruborizarse con tanta fuerza que temes que caiga desmayada al suelo.

Honoka se planta frente a ti como una bomba energética de relojería con una sonrisa de anticipación en la cara.

-¡Aún no ha llegado de verdad la fiesta! ¡No te puedes ir, Nico-chan! ¿Quién beberá y bailará con Nozomi-chan?

-E-Eli -respondes automáticamente. Estiras un brazo en su dirección-. Ahí la tienes. Nico n-no necesita repetir la experiencia. Gracias por la invitación.

La risa perversa de Nozomi inunda tus oídos.

-¿Tienes miedo, Nicocchi?

-¡No! No. ¿Quién podría temer… un desafío que no existe? Nico no, porque Nico no teme nada que no exista, así que, Rin, suéltame.

-No puedo, no puedo. -Atisbas cómo Rin intercambia una fugaz mirada con Hanayo-. M-Maki matará a Rin si Nico-chan desaparece ya.

-¿Qué? M-Mak… No, olvídalo -respondes con rapidez, intentando zafarte de su férreo agarre-. Nico tiene que irse. Aún me quedan muchas cosas por hacer hoy.

-¿Como qué? ¿Como qué? -pregunta Honoka dando saltitos de entusiasmo-. Yo podría ayudarte, Nico-chan. Seríamos como un equipo, así no tendrías que irte tan pronto. Y podrías comer todo lo que quisieras… Quizás crezcas más.

Sientes cómo se te cae la cara al suelo mientras escuchas alguna risita a tu alrededor. Rin te mira demasiado cerca con sus grandes ojos gatunos llenos de optimismo. Honoka no para de asentir con una amplia sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

-Es una oferta que no puedes rechazar, Nico.

Aprietas la mandíbula y giras la cabeza para fulminar a Eli con la mirada.

-Pasar mucho tiempo a solas con Nozomi te está haciendo daño. -Tuerces el gesto-. Estás rodeada de médicos, busca uno.

-Nicocchi, no seas así -te dice Nozomi, con una sonrisa pícara que te hace desconfiar aún más-. Aún puedes divertirte.

-Sí, lejos de aquí -murmuras.

-Si Nico tiene que marcharse ya, nadie debería impedírselo -expone Umi con el rostro serio.

-¿Eeeh? -exclama Honoka, volviéndose hacia su amiga.

-¡Kayo-chin! -Rin te suelta con tanta brusquedad que acabas tambaleándote hacia un lado como un bolo. Al segundo siguiente, se aferra a Hanayo como si su vida dependiera de ello-. ¿Qué hará Rin cuando Maki se dé cuenta de que fal…?

-Maki, Maki, ¿qué diablos pasa con Maki? -farfullas por lo bajini. Nadie parece escuchar a Nico.

-Salir corriendo, ¿no? -le sugiere Nozomi a Rin-. Para algo te dedicas a eso, Rin-chan.

-Honoka -escuchas a Umi aleccionando a la ex líder de μ's detrás de ti-. Tienes que aprender que no todos tienen por qué adaptarse a tu horario. Si Nico…

-¡Que alguien nos ayude! -grita Hanayo con un hilo de voz.

-¡Muy bien, me largo! -sueltas frustrada.

Te das media vuelta y haces ademán de dirigirte hacia el grupo de estirados y remilgados que ha decidido que el mejor sitio para charlar es en medio de la escalera que conecta los alrededores del santuario con la estúpida calle por la que no te queda más remedio que pasar. Una calle repleta de deportivos, superdeportivos, ultradeportivos y un montón de chatarra onerosa que Nico absolutamente no se ha detenido a mirar. No, ¿por qué? ¿Estaban ahí? Ni siquiera te diste cuenta al llegar.

-¡Nico-chan!

La voz de Honoka inunda el aire justo en el momento en que una mano se cierra alrededor de tu muñeca como una argolla de metal, impidiéndote dar un paso más, cerca de dos señoras con moño, kimono negro y fular, que no hacen más que mirarte de arriba abajo con sumo cariño y alejarse de ti. Maldita familia…

Te vuelves lo suficiente como para enfrentar la mirada celeste de Honoka. Ya no sonríe.

-No me voy a quedar -dices de mala gana. Cuanto más tiempo pasas entre tanta falsedad, más te ahogas por dentro.

-No, no es eso -murmura-. Es… sobre lo de mañana. ¿Vendrás, verdad?

Frunces el ceño. De repente, Honoka parece realmente inquieta.

-Sí, claro. -Alzas tu mano libre con los dedos índice y meñique levantados sin fuerzas ni ganas de sonreír, pero hey, Nico al menos lo intenta-. Ninguna fiesta es lo mismo sin Nico.

-Nico-chan, ¿estás bien?

Bajas la mano y respiras hondo.

-Perfectamente.

Ella te suelta el brazo y hace ademán de volver a abrir la boca.

-No te preocupes, ¿vale? -la interrumpes. Tu voz suena más agresiva de lo que pretendías, incluso para tus propios oídos-. Iré. No… no me voy a perder el cumpleaños de Rin. A pesar de todo -murmuras entre dientes.

Sientes a Honoka dudar durante una milésima de segundo. Ves que aparta la vista, evitando tus ojos, y mira al resto de vuestro grupo por encima del hombro. Casi lo pasas por alto, pero lo ves. Al fondo, Nozomi os dirige una mirada por el rabillo del ojo mientras mantiene algún tipo de conversación con Rin y Hanayo. Ni siquiera te has ido y ya están hablando de Nico, ¿eh?

Tus ojos regresan al rostro de Honoka cuando notas que vuelve a centrase en ti.

-Maki… también estará allí. E-Es lo más normal. -Sacude la cabeza-. Es decir, que… lo ha confirmado.

Dejas de respirar y sientes que tu corazón se detiene momentáneamente. Y no sabes por qué, puesto que era más que obvio, ¿no? Nico ya lo había supuesto. Sentido común; a Nico le sobra por todos los poros. Al fin y al cabo, era la excusa perfecta que llevabais buscando todo este tiempo, la oportunidad de volver a reunir lo que una vez fue el gran reconocido grupo de idols escolares μ's. Un momento donde volver a estar las nueve juntas por una misma causa, aunque fuese una estúpida fiesta de cumpleaños.

Sí, Eli y Nozomi regresaron a Japón esta misma mañana y μ's se volvió a reunir tras meses de separación hace aproximadamente una hora, justo antes de que diera comienzo la maldita ceremonia. Pero no puedes contarlo como tal. No se siente correcto. Esto no debería de ser así. Nico ni siquiera ha tenido la oportunidad de ver a Maki de cerca. Pudiste haberlo hecho al principio, pero tuviste que hacer una llamada a casa (sacada de la manga, pero llamada después de todo) y perdiste una oportunidad que (sí, Nico lo admite) no querías.

¿Qué le ibas a decir? "Oh, hola, Maki, cuánto tiempo hace que no me diriges la palabra, ¿eh? ¿Cuánto han sido? ¿Dos, tres,… quince meses? Y ahora mira, ¡sorpresa! Nico está invitada a tu boda pija. Magia. ¿Y quién es este idiota? ¿Apareció por arte de magia también? ¿Ahora te dedicas a eso, a hacer magia? Nico nunca hubiera imaginado que se te diera tan bien. Qué gracioso, ¿no?"

Sí, muy gracioso, pero no, no era una opción. El silencio indefinido no te hacía daño alguno. Era raro y molesto. Como un chihuahua. Pequeñito, feo y engorroso; enseñaba los dientes, pero no mordía. Sin embargo, Nico se equivocó. Por primera vez en su larga y magnífica existencia, se equivocó. Pensaste que no te clavaría los dientes, que no te estallaría en la cara. Lo hiciste hasta que la realidad te dio una dura bofetada de… realidad en tu preciosa cara.

Duele. Desgarra. Ahoga. Es frustrante.

Es real.

Entrecierras los ojos y los clavas en Honoka.

-¿Lo sabes?

-¿El qué? -Ella te mira como si le estuvieses hablando en chino.

Sacudes la cabeza. Tus ojos se hunden en el suelo sin preguntarte.

-Nada. No es nada -susurras. Alzas la mirada de nuevo y asientes levemente-. Iré. Iré, y μ's volverá a ser μ's. Hoy… no ha sido un buen día para Nico. Sólo es eso. L-lo solucionaremos. - _Como si hubiera algo que solucionar_ , piensas con amargura. _¿Qué no necesita solución en todo este embrollo?_

Honoka esboza una sonrisa entusiasta.

-Seguro. Lo haremos, Nico-chan -confirma-. Y todo volverá a la normalidad, ya verás. μ's ha pasado por cosas peores y siempre ha seguido adelante.

Sí, μ's sí. Pero ¿y tú? El problema, si es que se le puede llamar problema, es tuyo. Sólo tuyo. Y todo es culpa de Maki y su estúpida actitud. Y su estúpida boda. Y su estúpido mari… Argh.

Te das media vuelta, intentando ocultar el conflicto que probablemente se esté desarrollando sobre tu rostro como si no hubiera mejor campo de batalla en el universo.

-Nos vemos mañana, Honoka.

Sin esperar respuesta, tus pies se ponen en marcha y comienzas a bajar los escalones con la mirada perdida en el suelo. Te recolocas la bufanda rosa de peluche alrededor del cuello cuando la brisa otoñal se torna más fuerte ahora que el santuario no te ofrece protección del viento. Suspiras, y sigues bajando escalón tras escalón.

Al llegar al final de las escaleras esquivas a un grupo de hombres sumidos en una conversación monótona y aburrida, y sigues andando por la misma acera, calle abajo, en dirección a la parada de metro más cercana. Andando junto a coches aparcados en batería que probablemente no podrás permitirte conducir en toda tu vida ni aunque fuera prestado. ¿Quién te lo iba a prestar? ¿La única persona que ya no te dirige la palabra? Ni siquiera te lo prestó cuando lo hacía. Tsh, es estúpido.

Ni siquiera tu ridículo sueldo de media jornada es suficiente como para poder comprar un regalo de boda decente. Sabes que no deberías estar pensando así. Papá te enseñó mejor. Pero, en serio, ¿qué posibilidades tiene Nico de sorprender con algo especial cuando compite contra decenas de personas que bien podrían regalar una mansión sin despeinarse? Ninguna.

Abres la pequeña bolsa que llevas colgada al hombro e introduces la mano. Tus dedos rozan el móvil, la cartera,… Ah, ahí está. Agarras el pequeño paquetito y lo sacas. Cierras la bolsa de nuevo y bajas la mirada hasta el elegante envoltorio rojo metálico cuadrado que descansa en la palma de tu mano. Lo giras entre tus dedos.

Una mansión contra un regalo del tamaño de una cajetilla de cigarros. Casi te dan ganas de echarte a reír. Sobre todo sabiendo que el tuyo no es para la pareja recién casada en sí. Realmente lo compraste hace un par de semanas pensando en ella. Bueno, tampoco estabas pensando en ella; Nico tiene mejores cosas en las que pensar. Simplemente lo viste en el escaparate de aquella joyería en Akihabara y no pudiste evitar acordarte de cierta pelirroja. Incluso conseguiste que lo personalizaran por tres mil yenes más.

Quizás si se lo entregaras la primera te ahorrarías el sufrimiento de tener que soportar la estúpida vergüenza de ir detrás del tipo del Ferrari. Pero ya da igual, ¿no? Te largas, y tu ridículo regalo se larga contigo. Quizás puedas dárselo mañana, siempre y cuando consigas tener un mísero minuto a solas con ella sin que nadie salga corriendo. Algo que Nico duda seriamente. Antes os invaden los alienígenas, se produce una tercera guerra mundial y se extingue la especie hu...

-¡Eh, tú!

El furioso grito que se escucha a tu espalda te hace volver la vista atrás.

¿Pero qué…?

Apenas has divisado al causante del alboroto cuando el corazón se te salta del pecho. Literalmente. Sientes la sangre helársete en las venas y tus pies se detienen al instante como si alguien te los hubiera clavado al suelo. Lo sabes, Nico lo sabe. Lo sabes tan bien que olvidas cómo respirar.

Tu puño se cierra sobre el diminuto regalo instintivamente. No crees que te vaya a salvar; pero, maldita sea, Nico necesita agarrarse a algo antes de que el tornado que se dirige hacia ti a zancadas te haga salir volando. Probablemente de una hostia, viendo el aura violenta que lo rodea. Porque eres tú, ¿no? Al menos viene hacia ti.

 _Mierda, Nico; el kimono no te deja correr. ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Huir a pasitos de pingüino?_

Sientes el ovillo de miedo atascado en tu garganta al tragar saliva. No desaparece. ¿Cómo va a desaparecer? ¿Eres idiota? Estás segura que serás incapaz de tragártelo. No mientras el corpulento hombre de pelo cobrizo perfectamente peinado envuelto en un perfecto y brillante kimono negro siga acercándose a ti como un toro en medio de una estampida de ñus.

 _¿Qué coño, Nico? Eso no tiene sentido. ¿En qué estás pensando? Empieza a dar pasitos de pingüino, aunque sea como los cangre…_

-Eres tú, ¿verdad? -te pregunta con dureza al detenerse amenazadoramente a un par de pasos de ti. ¿Por qué de repente parece tan alto?- ¿Eres Yazawa?

-S-Sí. -Apenas te sale la voz. Vuelves a tragar saliva.

-¿Yazawa Nico? -te vuelve a preguntar, dando otro paso más hacia ti.

Tú das uno atrás.

-Sí, l-la misma -repites. Sin saber por qué, escondes la mano del regalo ligeramente detrás de tu espalda-. ¿En q-qué puedo servirle… señor?

Sus ojos azulados te traspasan como dagas.

-A mí no me vaciles, niñata -te escupe, cerniéndose sobre ti como una torre y apuntándote con un dedo-. Sabes perfectamente por qué estoy aquí.

-¿En serio? -susurras.

-¿Quién te crees que eres? -Su voz destila rabia-. Eh, ¿quién? Déjame dejártelo bien claro, Yazawa. Nadie. -Tanta que empieza a ser contagiosa-. ¿Cómo te atreves a aparecer en la boda de mi hija?

-Soy su amiga -respondes con más firmeza y una forzada sonrisa sarcástica-, p-por si no lo sabía.

-Amiga o no, mi hija debería empezar a saber escoger mejor las influencias de su vida privada. -Whoa, dedo en la llaga-. ¿Crees que ésas son formas de comportamiento en público? ¿Acaso tu padre no te enseñó modales, Yazawa?

La ira se vierte sobre ti como un cubo de agua helada. ¿Cómo se atreve este pijo arrogante de mie…?

-¡Papa, no!

Apenas has terminado de registrar su voz cuando su cuerpo se desliza velozmente entre tú y él.

-¿Maki? -murmuras, incapaz de creer lo que está sucediendo.

Al parecer ha tenido tiempo suficiente para cambiar de vestido mientras tú intentabas librarte de Rin y Honoka. En vez del shiromuku blanco de la ceremonia, ahora viste un deslumbrante yukata rojo granate con adornos florales blancos que sólo consigue realzar las curvas de su esbelta figura. Por no hablar de la corta falda que parece reflejar el abanico de colores cálidos de este espantoso atardecer y que deja poco de sus piernas a la imaginación.

Si Nico tuviera más tiempo y no se encontrase al borde de ser arrollada por una estúpida estampida de ñus liderada por un toro, probablemente te detendrías a admirar lo hermosa que está bajo la luz del crepúsculo con su radiante cabello pelirrojo recogido detrás de la cabeza con un par de palillos. Pero no lo tienes. Así que este vistazo rápido entre parpadeo y parpadeo tendrá que bastar.

-Maki, ¿qué estás haciendo? -pregunta él con acritud-. Apártate.

Observas cómo ella extiende los brazos lo suficiente como para evitar que su propio padre la sortee y llegue hasta ti. Pero él lo hace igualmente y Maki se ve obligada a retroceder un par de pasos. Y a Nico no le queda más opción que imitar a Maki antes de que alguien le pise un pie y tengas que olvidarte de los pasos de pingüino.

-¡No! -exclama con firmeza, colocándole las manos sobre el pecho-. ¡Papa, para! Déjala en paz.

-Eso lo decidiré yo.

-¡Ella no tiene nada que ver!

Él se detiene y mira a su hija por primera vez, olvidándose por un segundo de ti. Atisbas tras la espalda de Maki y las amplias mangas de su yukata cómo sus manos vuelan súbitamente fuera del cuerpo de su padre por culpa de algún gesto brusco que éste ha debido de hacer.

-¿Nada que ver? -insiste con furia, dando otro paso hacia ti. Maki choca contra su cuerpo y vuelve a retroceder; tú con ella-. ¿Y qué está haciendo aquí entonces? ¿Me lo quieres explicar? ¡Las invitaciones no se envían solas, Maki!

Los latidos de tu corazón resuenan tan fuerte dentro de tu pecho que temes quedarte completamente sorda si esto dura otro segundo más. ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué Nico está más nerviosa ahora que Maki se ha puesto de escudo frente a ella?

-Déjala tranquila -responde tu amiga con sorprendente entereza, sin necesidad de alzar aún más la voz, algo que su padre no parece tener problema en hacer a pesar del claro espectáculo que están montando en medio de la calle. O eso supones, porque Nico no se atreve a quitarle la vista de encima para comprobarlo. Vista fuera, Nico muerta. La ecuación más sencilla de tu vida.

-No, ahora me vas a explicar por qué creíste que invitar a alguien como ella sería una buena idea. -Su mano vuelve a señalarte por un lado del cuerpo de su hija.

-¿Alguien como yo? -exclamas con incredulidad antes de poder evitarlo.

Maki se gira ligeramente hacia ti, quedando de lado entre ambos con las manos alzadas por si alguien decide arremeter con ella en medio.

-Nico, cállate -te ordena con fiereza.

Y el tono de su voz te hace arder por dentro. Sin embargo, no lo haces. Separas los labios con la intención de responderle, porque ¿hola?, eres Nico y tienes un orgullo que defender; pero de tu boca sólo sale silencio. Algo en su mirada amatista que no comprendes te hace morderte la lengua.

-Esto no es de tu incumbencia, Yazawa. Estoy hablando con mi hija.

La altiva voz que te llega desde el otro extremo te da una bofetada con fuerza al tiempo que ves cómo Maki vuelve la cabeza hacia su padre.

-Papa, si de…

-¿En serio? -le preguntas con un duro sarcasmo desconocido desbordándose de tu voz. Asomas la cabeza por un lado y lo fulminas con la mirada-. Hasta hace dos segundos parecía ser bastante de mi incum…

-¡Ya, Nico! Para -sisea Maki en tu dirección.

Frunces el ceño con fuerza. No lo entiendes. ¿De qué lado está? Ni siquiera te ha vuelto a dirigir la mirada.

-Nunca ha sido de tu incumbencia, Yazawa -escupe su padre detrás de ella-. Mi familia nunca ha sido de tu incumbencia, ¿entiendes? Porque no pareces tenerlo claro.

-Papa, te estás equivocando asumiendo cosas que no son. -Maki se vuelve completamente hacia él, dándote la espalda de nuevo.

-¿Me estás llamando idiota?

-No, yo…

-Sé perfectamente lo que acabo de ver, Maki -la interrumpe con severidad-. No estoy ciego. Siempre supe que había cometido un error al dejarte seguir con las actividades de ese ridículo grupo musical de adolescentes.

-¿Ridículo? -preguntas, atónita e irritada como nunca recuerdas haber estado.

-¡Nico, cierra la puta boca! -te grita Maki. Su voz te hiela la sangre en las venas. No lo esperas; no de Maki. Sabes que nunca os habéis llevado exactamente bien, pero nunca te ha alzado la voz desde que os conocisteis. Nunca.

-¿Fuiste tú quien le metiste todas esas estupideces sobre idols en la cabeza? -Su padre vuelve a clavar su insolente mirada sobre ti a pesar de haber dicho hace menos de dos segundos que su familia no era de la incumbencia de Nico-. ¿Quien hizo que sus calificaciones bajaran mientras malgastaba el tiem…?

-¡Fue un solo examen! -lo interrumpe Maki. Sientes cómo el frío control del que hace gala comienza a resquebrajarse lentamente-. ¡Un examen, papa! En primero de preparatoria. ¿A quién le importa un mero examen?

-A mí, Maki. Y a ti debería de haberte importado.

-¿Por qué? No repercutió en nada. -No se te escapa la risa de exasperación contenida en su voz-. Mantuve las mejores calificaciones de mi promoción y finalicé tercero con honores.

-No te envié a Otonokizaka para que te divirtieras cantando canciones inútiles y avergonzado el nombre de tu familia en público.

Se te descuadra la mandíbula. ¿Habla en serio?

-¡Fue hace cinco años, y sabes bien que yo ni siquiera quería ir a Otonokizaka! -exclama Maki sacudiendo la cabeza. Observas cómo cierra los puños con fuerza sobre la falda de su yukata-. Sabes perfectamente muchas cosas que no pienso discutir ni aquí ni ahora, básicamente porque no es el lugar ni el momento. He hecho todo lo que querías, ¿no? He cumplido esas expectativas que tanto deseabas ver hechas realidad desde el día que nací.

-No, Maki; aún no lo has hecho -sentencia su padre.

Y tú no entiendes nada de lo que está pasando. Sí, Nico ha oído hablar alguna que otra vez de la carga que pesa sobre los hombros de Maki por ser la única heredera del Hospital General Nishikino; pero a Maki no le gusta hablar de ello. Bueno, Maki ni siquiera habla de ello. Y menos con Nico.

Tampoco recuerdas haberla visto discutir con su padre. Tenían sus diferencias y sus roces, pero nunca presenciaste algo como esto. Quizás no estuviste ahí. Por lo que sabes, la única vez que Maki discutió con su padre fue mucho antes de que μ's ganara Love Live!, cuando él la obligó a renunciar y abandonar el club de idols por culpa de ese famoso examen de Inglés con baja nota. Y Nico no lo entiende, porque ¿suspendió?, no, entonces ¿cuál es el problema? Nico lo habría estado celebrando de estar en su lugar.

No obstante, lo que nunca olvidarás de aquel drama fueron las lágrimas de pánico y desesperación que anegaron los ojos de Maki repentinamente durante un ensayo tras comunicar que dimitía de su puesto en μ's. Finalmente, conseguisteis entre todas, en especial Umi, convencer a su obtuso padre para que le permitiese quedarse con vosotras siempre que sus calificaciones no volvieran a bajar. Si de algo estás segura, es que no lo hicieron. Siguió siendo la mejor, como de costumbre.

-No lo has hecho. Que no se te suba a la cabeza -continúa su padre.

-¿Que no se me su…? -Maki parece incapaz de creer lo que escucha-. Entonces ¿qué mierda significa todo esto? -Extiende un brazo y señala su alrededor con la mano abierta-. ¿Qué significa para ti? ¿Nada?

-Es sólo un escalón más en tu crecimiento profesional y personal, Maki. Ya lo sabes. Es necesario.

-¡Y una mierda! -La furibunda exclamación te sobresalta. Tu mano aprieta más fuerte tu pequeño regalo-. ¿Necesario para quién, papa? ¿Para ti o para mí?

De repente, observas atónita cómo la mano de su padre se cierra violentamente sobre el brazo de Maki y tira de ella hasta acercarla a meros centímetros de su furioso rostro.

Automáticamente das un rápido y dubitativo paso hacia ellos, pero te detienes. Lo haces a pesar del fuerte instinto en tu interior que te grita que interfieras. Pero no puedes; si lo haces, sólo conseguirás empeorar más la situación, si eso es incluso posible.

-No vuelvas a hablarme en ese tono. -El murmullo siniestro del padre de Maki llega a tus oídos perfectamente gracias a la dirección del viento. La amenaza implícita (y explícita) en su voz (y sus actos, Nico no lo va a negar) te pone los pelos de punta-. Ya no estás en el instituto, Maki. Madura de una vez y aprende a comportarte como una Nishikino en vez de una niña consentida. Deja de vivir en el pasado y concéntrate en tu futuro. -Una pausa. La cabeza de su hija te impide verle la cara, pero sientes que te mira de reojo-. Y empieza a hacer relaciones con hijos de familias importantes, útiles, de renombre… No con personas que no valgan la pena tu tiempo y ni siquiera sepan estar en público sin faltar al respeto y causar alborotos. ¿Te queda claro?

Un conmocionado silencio inunda el aire tras sus últimas palabras. El pecho te arde como si alguien hubiera prendido una fogata en tu interior sin permiso, pero Nico no sabe si es por la inmensa rabia que sientes o por el miedo que la enmascara. Sólo eres capaz de percibir y escuchar los latidos de tu corazón como si fueran martillazos contra tu esternón. Paralizada, atrapada como una mariposa clavada a un alfiler.

Tu mirada se ha quedado anclada en la espalda de Maki. Sin embargo, a pesar de los bordes borrosos de tu visión, estás más que segura de que os habéis convertido en la función principal del estúpido parque de atracciones en que ha metamorfoseado la feria anterior.

-Respóndeme, Maki -insiste con dureza. Atisbas cómo eleva su mano libre hacia la cara de su hija. Al instante, la cabeza de Maki se arquea hacia atrás-. Respóndeme. ¿Te queda claro?

-E-Es mi boda. -Apenas entiendes el murmullo trémulo de Maki, pero el temor que esconde es inconfundible para Nico-. Yo d-decido a quién invito y q-quién no. Es…

-¡Nao! ¡Naohiko!

El aullido urgente que ahoga su voz te sobresalta, despegando tus ojos de la nuca de Maki y percatándote de la cantidad de extraños que se han detenido a mirar. ¿Qué les importará a todos estos idiotas la vida del resto? En serio, ¿qué esperan ver? ¿No tienen nada mejor que hacer?

Tus dedos aferran el regalo a tu espalda con tanta fuerza que te extraña no haberlo pulverizado. Sin embargo, Nico no se atreve a mover un dedo. Apenas respiras. ¿Por qué estás tan perturbada? Miles de personas discuten en el mundo todos los días, ¿por debería ser esto diferente?

Al parecer, para Maki y su padre no lo es. Ninguno manifiesta muestra alguna de haber escuchado el clamor de la estilizada mujer pelirroja envuelta en un kimono negro que se apresura hacia vosotros dando los famosos pasitos de pingüino de Nico. Su cabello, más oscuro que el de Maki y recogido con gusto sobre uno de sus hombros, revolotea delante de su rostro por culpa del viento. Oyes el golpeteo de sus sandalias contra el suelo.

 _Y aquí viene el resto de la familia real_ , piensas sarcásticamente.

-¡Naohiko! -sisea, acercándose a su marido-. Por favor, éste no es momen…

-No, Hiromi -gruñe el _príncipe_ Nishikino.

Si la tensión que se respira en el ambiente no hubiera ahogado tus pulmones como pólvora con riesgo de explosión, probablemente Nico hubiera soltado una carcajada abiertamente. _Naohiko_ , ¿en serio? ¿No había suficientes miembros reales en la familia? Son tenaces, ¿eh?

-Sé que no es momento -aclara sin soltar a Maki-, pero esta rebeldía absurda hay que cortarla ya. No voy a permitir más rabietas infantiles, Hiromi. Tiene veintiún años y no me explico cómo con cinco era más sensata. -¿En serio? Nico lo duda-. Si tiene que ser hoy, será hoy. Estoy harto de tener que aguantar sus caprichos desde que comenzó el instituto.

-Nao, por favor -suplica la madre de Maki, colocándose junto a su marido.

Observas su rostro ligeramente sonrojado y no puedes evitar simpatizar con alguien de la familia Nishikino. Bueno, quizás Nico haya cometido un error. Simpatizar es demasiado fuerte. Lo único que deseas es que alguien le haga caso a la pobre mujer antes de que a Nico le dé un ataque al corazón, porque sí, estás rodeada de médicos, pero estás segura de que nadie se despeinaría por correr con la gracia de un pingüino a socorrerte.

-Un minuto, Hiromi. Sólo dame un maldito minuto -le responde Naohiko, volviendo por fin la cara hacia su preocupada mujer.

Algo en el movimiento de su cabeza, ha tenido que haberle dado algún tipo de pista a la madre de Maki, ya que ésta aparta la mirada de su conflictiva familia y la clava en… Nico. Nico, que no ha dicho ni hecho nada. ¿Qué culpa tendrás tú de la actitud de su estúpido marido?

Sus ojos violetas te atraviesan y su rostro se endurece al instante. Adiós simpatía.

-No te lo voy a volver a repetir dos veces, Maki. -La voz de su padre vuela hasta tus oídos, pero tú te niegas a perder el duelo silencioso de miradas contra Hiromi. Un Yazawa no se deja intimidar por nadie, ni siquiera un desdeñoso Nishikino con tres estúpidas mansiones, cinco estúpidos coches de lujo y trescientas cosas estúpidas más-. Ya eres una mujer adulta, así que compórtate como tal. Deja de ponerte tú sola las piedras en el camino, porque yo no te lo he dado todo para que ahora lo tires por tierra por un vano capricho. ¿Me estás oyendo? -Silencio-. Respóndeme.

El vacío vuelve a apoderarse del aire durante varios segundos y no crees que Maki vaya a decir nada.

-Respóndeme, Maki. -El brusco zarandeo que le propina a su propia hija te obliga a volver la vista hacia ambos, olvidando la estúpida batalla con su madre. ¿A quién le importa de todas formas? Nico no tiene tiempo para tonterías.

Más silencio.

-Sí, papa. -Su quebrado susurro apenas atraviesa la brisa de otoño hasta llegar a ti.

-Veamos si es verdad. -Le suelta la cara con rudeza y Maki vuelve a agachar la cabeza-. Que sea la última vez, quedas advertida. La próxima no la dejaré pasar.

La mano que aún aferra el brazo de su hija tira de ella vehementemente, obligándola a hacerse a un lado, más cerca de Hiromi. Sus dedos no se despegan del brazo de Maki.

Naohiko clava la mirada en ti con los ojos entrecerrados, y Nico se da cuenta de que ya no hay nada que bloquee el paso entre tú y su estúpida rabia. Te apunta con un dedo como si del cañón de un arma se tratara, y ya no sabes si reírte a carcajadas o quitarte el kimono y salir corriendo de verdad.

-Y tú, Yazawa; aléjate de mi hija. No te quiero volver a ver cerca de mi familia. Es más, ni siquiera te quiero volver a ver.

La orden aviva el fuego que arde en tu interior bajo el miedo y la conmoción que te mantienen anclada al suelo. ¿Cómo se atreve? Nico no acata los ridículos caprichos de nadie, y menos de un rico remilgado. ¿Acaso cree que te vas a dejar amedrentar por un anómalo dedo apuntado a tu linda cara? Pues no, se equivoca. Si Nico quiere unirse al banquete y zamparse la estúpida tarta de cuatro pisos sin ayuda de ningún pijo antes de que nadie tenga tiempo de aprenderse el nombre del estúpido novio (que ni tú te has preocupado en recordar, ¿para qué?), lo haces y punto. Estás invitada, ¿no? ¿Cómo te lo va a impedir este tipo? ¿Con un estetoscopio?

Apenas has abierto la boca con tu digna y astuta respuesta en la punta de la lengua, cuando la voz de Maki corta el aire como una navaja.

-Vete, Nico -masculla con la voz áspera y un resquicio de… ¿resentimiento?-. Cierra la boca y lárgate.

-Maki. -Su nombre cae de tus labios como una gota de lluvia.

Tu atónita mirada busca la suya, porque ¿está hablando en serio?, pero sus ojos amatistas ni siquiera se dignan a dirigirte un maldito vistazo. Te evitan, clavados en algo detrás de ti, a tu izquierda, que por lo que parece, es mucho más interesante que Nico. Sientes una punzada en el corazón y aprietas la mandíbula, luchando contra el extraño sentimiento que se apodera de ti.

La mano con la que sostienes el olvidado regalo a tu espalda cae como un peso muerto a tu lado. Tus dedos lo estrujan. Sin ser suficiente, tu otro puño se cierra con fuerza a tu otro costado, al tiempo que una repentina corriente de aire despeina tu oscuro cabello, haciéndolo revolotear delante de tu cara. A pesar de todo te niegas a desviar la mirada de su rostro indiferente.

-¿Eres tú la Yazawa de la que todos hablan?

La altiva y fea voz que inunda el aire te hace torcer el gesto con desprecio. Genial, el que faltaba. El último idiota en unirse a la familia Nishikino y el mayor de los problemas de Nico. ¿Qué está haciendo aquí? ¿Y por dónde llegó?

Atisbas cómo la madre de Maki da un paso hacia un lado para dejarle espacio junto a su hija. Te permites dirigirle una rápida mirada insolente, porque sí, puede que sea una cabeza más alto que tú, pero por mucho estatus y dinero que le llueva donde quiera que vaya, no le llegará a Nico ni a la suela de los zapatos. Una asquerosa y estúpida cucaracha que merece morir aplastada bajo tus preciosas sandalias, eso es lo que es. Y Nico se disculpa por comparar a un bicho repulsivo con otro aún más feo. No, con él no; con las cucarachas.

A pesar de ser una mirada fugaz lo que le diriges, te es imposible no fijarte en la soberbia de sus profundos ojos negros rasgados. También te encantaría borrarle esa sonrisa de chulo engreído de la cara de una hostia bien dada, pero no, demasiado esfuerzo por parte de Nico en buscar un bordillo al que subirse. No vale la pena.

Atisbas cómo alza una mano y pasa los dedos por su estúpido cabello castaño ceniza. Por gustarte, no te gusta ni un pelo; pero Nico sabe de estética y eres capaz de reconocer que el corte informal y despeinado es lo único gracioso de su existencia.

-¿Eh? ¿Eres tú o no? -te vuelve a preguntar, mirándote de arriba abajo.

Le devuelves la sonrisa forzadamente e imitas el repaso de pies a cabeza que te ha dado. Al igual que Maki, ha tenido tiempo de cambiarse; el nuevo traje de chaqueta negro con pajarita es prueba suficiente.

-Para que todos hablen de Nico y a ti te guste escuchar sobre mi gran fama, tienes serios problemas de deducción.

-¿Tú crees? -dice, sin perder la sonrisa-. De lejos parecías más alta. ¿Todavía vas al instituto? -Genial, la típica bromita fácil.

-Y tú parecías más ingenioso -respondes con frialdad-, pero veo que no. Viviré con la decepción.

Él se limita a observarte con su media sonrisa ladina y su estúpida expresión burlona.

Le sonríes de vuelta.

-Yukio -interviene el padre de Maki-, no consientas que Yazawa te haga perder el tiempo. Si me permites un consejo, te recomiendo que dejes de seguirle el juego.

-No te preocupes -responde el tal _Yukio_ sin despegar sus ojos de Nico-. Es divertida. Al menos. Porque por lo demás, no le veo muchos más atributos. -Su mirada desciende con descaro hasta tu pecho cubierto por el kimono y sientes el estúpido impulso de cubrírtelo con los brazos. Pero no, no lo haces. Nico no le dará ese placer a este idiota.

Tu interior arde aún con más fuerza cuando ves cómo le pasa un brazo a Maki sobre los hombros, acercándola y apretándola contra él. Naohiko suelta el brazo de su hija casi al mismo tiempo. No te resulta complicado percatarte de la tensión que inunda repentinamente la esbelta figura de Maki. No obstante, no hace ademán alguno de quitárselo de encima, algo que Nico está tardando en hacer ella misma.

-Deberíamos regresar -sugiere Hiromi, dando unos pasitos hacia atrás y girando la cabeza hacia su marido, al otro lado de Maki.

-Sí -dice éste con dureza-. Suficiente espectáculo hemos tenido ya gracias a Yazawa.

Tu mandíbula se aprieta sola antes de darte cuenta, mientras observas cómo el _príncipe_ Nishikino da media vuelta y se une a su mujer tras lanzarte una última mirada de advertencia. Ya, claro, como si Nico quisiera volver con ellos de la manita a su aburrida fiesta.

-Hasta nunca, Yazawa. -Su voz inunda tus oídos como una patada en la boca del estómago-. No te pierdas en el metro de vuelta a casa, ¿quieres? Tokyo es una ciudad grande para una colegiala.

-Yukio, por favor. -Maki se vuelve ligeramente hacia él y lo empuja en el costado con ambas manos. No sabes si intenta liberarse de su brazo o hacer que retroceda y se olvide de ti, pero no logra ninguna de las dos cosas.

-¿O acaso te viene a buscar tu papá? -insiste él, ignorándola-. No pareces tener edad para tener permiso de conducir.

Su estúpida risa evapora la poca paciencia que te queda.

-Dudo que mi padre venga a buscarme, gilipollas. -El ácido que te abrasa el pecho se vierte en tus palabras. Incluso tú has podido escucharlo perfectamente.

Atisbas cómo Maki tuerce el gesto con el ceño fruncido y el rostro… ¿acongojado?, y vuelve a empujarlo.

-Déjala en paz -dice con sorprendente determinación-, no sabes de lo que estás hablando. -Espera, ¿primero te echa de una patada y luego te defiende?

-¿En serio? ¿Por qué? -pregunta asombrado. Sus labios aún sonríen, divertidos-. ¿Tanta decepción resultó que ni siquiera su propio padre se preocupa por ella?

Lo sientes. Sientes la puñalada en el alma con tanta fuerza que pierdes el aliento.

Tus dedos estrujan con tanta fuerza el regalo en tu mano que escuchas el leve crujido del paquetito al ceder y hundirse. Un olvidado calor ahoga tus ojos y luchas por contener las estúpidas lágrimas. Tragas saliva intentando deshacer el repentino nudo que han formado en tu garganta, porque Nico no llora. No. No bajas la guardia nunca, eso no es propio de ti. Ya aprendiste hace tiempo que la vida es una batalla continua que sólo se puede vencer con una sonrisa. La sonrisa que heredaste de él y que algún día extenderás por todo el mundo.

Parpadeas repetidamente y apartas la mirada de ambos; no obstante, eso no te impide atisbar cómo Maki le da un empujón más fuerte y consistente esta vez, logrando que el brazo de él desaparezca de sus hombros.

-N-Nico, -ni siquiera el titubeo de su voz o su urgencia hacen que enfrentes su mirada-, será mejor que te vayas ya. Olvídalo, ¿vale? Sólo vete.

Resoplas con poca elegancia y sonríes sarcásticamente sin gracia alguna. ¿Cómo pudiste pensar que sería diferente? Después de todo sólo quiere que saques tu culo de allí, como el resto.

-Sí, eso; lárgate, Yazawa. Nadie te quiere aquí.

Alzas la mirada hacia ellos encajando la mandíbula. Tu mano aplasta aún más el paquetito rojo metálico y no puedes controlar el ardiente deseo de lanzárselo en la cara a Maki con fuerza. Tales son tus ansias que tu brazo se flexiona ligeramente hacia atrás automáticamente.

Sin embargo, no lo haces, no finalizas el movimiento. Algo te detiene en seco. Quizás sea su ceño levemente fruncido o la simpatía que esconde su mirada usualmente aburrida e indiferente. Quizás sea la forma en la que su estúpido marido la agarra de la muñeca y tira de ella hacia atrás, obligándola a retroceder. Quizás sea la manera en que sus ojos amatistas nunca se desvían de los tuyos a pesar del brazo que vuelve a colgarse de sus hombros como una cobra venenosa.

Sea lo que sea, no lo haces y tu brazo desciende lentamente hasta quedar pendido como un peso muerto a tu lado.

-Y nosotros deberíamos regresar ya -comunica él, comenzando a andar de espaldas y obligando a Maki a imitarlo si no quiere perder una sandalia y acabar en el suelo-, o tu padre se preguntará dónde estamos y volverá a patearle el culo a nuestra amiga Yazawa. Y ninguno de los dos queremos eso, ¿verdad, princesa? -Le regala un asqueroso beso en el pelo con su negra mirada clavada en ti (¿qué coño pretende?), y da media vuelta sobre sus talones, arrastrando a Maki consigo como si de una muñeca de trapo se tratase.

-Muy bien, cobarde. ¡Vuelve a tu estúpida fiesta! -le gritas con rabia, porque ¿qué te importa lo que piense esta gentuza desconocida que te rodea y te observa con tanto desprecio? Nada. Ya nada puede ser peor. Que les den a todos.

-¡Adiós, Yazawa! -escuchas que exclama él sin preocuparse en volverse. La burla que ondea en su voz no se te escapa.

Te muerdes la lengua y te tragas el grito de frustración, ira y dolor que pugna por salir de tu pequeño pecho.

Ahora Nico lo entiende todo. ¡Todo! ¿Qué falta te hacía conocer a este tipo engreído? Absolutamente ninguna. Estabas enfadada con Maki por no hablarte de él antes de invitarte a su ridícula boda, pero no, ¿para qué ofenderte? Casi podrías pensar que te ha hecho un favor del tamaño de un templo.

Sacudes la cabeza con fuerza y te giras en redondo con la barbilla bien alta. Reanudas la marcha calle abajo tal y como planeaste hacer antes de que el petulante _príncipe_ Nishikino se atreviera a interrumpir a Nico.

Pero ya no es lo mismo.

La furia y la confusión se arremolinan en tu interior, luchando por un lugar protagonista, cuando antes sólo había existido la tristeza y la impotencia. La furia la puedes entender, porque sí, es más que obvia, ¿no?

Y la confusión… La confusión es culpa de Maki y su estúpida actitud sin sentido. Culpa de su patético y vergonzoso gusto en parejas. Más de mil millones de personas en el mundo y ella tiene que casarse con el tío más inmundo de toda la historia. En serio, ¿alguien te lo puede explicar? Porque Nico no tiene ni idea de qué ha visto en ese idiota. Maki es más inteligente que eso.

Así que no, no lo entiendes. Después de todo, es Maki. Nishikino Maki. Tu insufrible y perfecta excompañera de instituto, con todas las oportunidades al alcance de su mano. Maki, que podría tener a cualquier ser humano arrodillado a sus pies sin necesidad de mover un solo dedo. Tu molesta y brillante amiga, que relegó al olvido cualquier honorífico al dirigirse a ti tras tu graduación en Otonoki (y… vale, sí; tras revelarle la verdad sobre su querido Santa), y que nunca se ha vuelto a mirar a Nico dos veces después de tanto tiempo rondando a tu alrededor como una mosquita muerta.

Maki, la única persona a la que realmente desearías contagiarle tu sonrisa si algún día tuvieras que elegir entre ella o el universo entero.

* * *

Al día siguiente acudes a la fiesta de cumpleaños que habéis organizado para Rin. Y no te arrepientes, ¿cómo te ibas a arrepentir? Le dijiste a Honoka que irías y Nico siempre cumple su palabra.

Así que ahí estás, recostada en el sofá del karaoke que reservasteis dándole sorbitos a tu segunda copa mientras escuchas a Eli y Nozomi cantar por segunda vez una vomitiva canción de amor prohibido como si estuvieran en medio de una representación teatral de instituto interpretando al Romeo y la Julieta del siglo veintiuno. No puedes evitar poner los ojos en blanco cuando Eli se arrodilla ante su mujer y extiende un brazo hacia ella.

Vale, quizás no sea el mejor espectáculo de la noche, pero has de admitir que han pasado meses desde la última vez que sentiste este cálido gozo en el corazón al volver a estar rodeada de tu indiscutiblemente favorito grupo de amigas.

Sin embargo, algo no te deja en paz. Quizás sólo estás sufriendo la resaca de los eventos del día anterior. Quizás tus neuronas siguen dando vueltas intentando encontrar una explicación lógica a la boda, al estúpido novio (ahora marido) y a la actitud de Maki. Quizás sea el ilusorio peso en tu consciencia del regalo (un poco deforme) que aún guardas dentro de tu pequeño y bonito bolso y que dudas seriamente que vea la luz artificial de las leds del techo en lo que queda de noche.

Oyes un frustrado grito a tu derecha por encima de la música, y tu mirada vuela hasta el grupo que no tiene nada mejor que hacer que jugar a las cartas junto a Nico entre canción y canción, esperando una oportunidad para hacerse con algún micro. Hay cosas que después de todos estos años no cambian, entre ellas la penosa cara de póker de Umi. En serio, quizás alguien debería de darle alguna pista sobre la razón de su inexistente suerte en cualquier juego de mesa.

Pero si algo tienes claro, es que no será Nico, porque Nico también quiere salir a cantar (y dejar de pensar y emborracharse) y al parecer Honoka ha decidido que la única forma de coger un micro es ganando una ronda a las cartas.

 _Ja, muy bien; preparaos, chicas. Nico-nii os va a dejar con el culo al aire._

No hay quien te gane a una partida de cartas, no importa cuántas veces te reten. Ya lo demostraste una vez cuando cierta mal perdedora pelirroja no supo aceptar tu clara superioridad y te retó a otra mano con apuesta incluida (tuya, por supuesto) y todas las de perder (¿tan desesperada estaba? ¿En serio?), sólo para acabar enterrada en la nieve junto a Nozomi y Rin por haberle pintado a Umi unos ojos en los párpados con rotulador para que nadie pensara que se había quedado dormida durante el viaje en tren.

Y Nico obviamente no tuvo nada que ver. Sí, vale, puede que la idea fuera tuya y que ella estuviera obligada a acatar la palabra del ganador (¡Nico-nico-nii!), pero estamos hablando de Maki. ¡Maki! La correcta y aburrida Nishikino. Nunca pensaste que llevaría a cabo el atrevimiento que le impusiste por perder la apuesta.

¡Argh, ¿y por qué todo vuelve a Maki?!

Estás cien por cien segura de que todas fueron testigos de la batalla desarrollada ayer entre la altiva familia Nishikino y la poderosa Nico. Realmente lo estás, por eso te sorprende tanto que nadie te haya mencionado nada desde que pusiste un pie dentro del restaurante especializado en ramen a las ocho de la tarde. Ni siquiera Nozomi y su afán por meter la nariz en cualquier asunto ajeno, quien a pesar de todo no deja de mirarte de reojo aquí y allá como si esperara que de algún momento a otro echaras a correr o te suicidaras con la sombrillita de tu cóctel.

Sin embargo, lo agradeces (Nozomi y sus miradas de extranji no; el silencio colectivo), porque antes que hablar de ello, prefieres construir tú sola el famoso iglú de Honoka de aquel viaje a la nieve y vivir dentro. No tienes ni idea de cómo están teniendo éxito (Nico está pensando en nombrarlo la octava maravilla del mundo moderno), pero la verdad es que todas parecen haberse puesto de acuerdo en cerrar la boca y olvidar el tema.

Sí, es una fiesta y nadie quiere arruinar el ambiente; pero Nico salió de su piso de alquiler pensando que asistir al cumpleaños de Rin le saldría caro (hay que ver cómo están las copas aquí) y que te lloverían miradas, preguntas y comentarios antes de que tuvieras tiempo de sacar el paraguas del armario. Sin embargo, parece que asumiste mal. Ni siquiera has tenido que sufrir la estúpida incomodidad de volver a encontrarte con ella cara a cara, algo que Nico temía y ansiaba al mismo tiempo y que absolutamente no ha ocupado tus pensamientos desde que te levantaste esta mañana.

Y te sorprende. Oh, sí, eso es lo que más te ha sorprendido. Y te lo llevarás a casa esta noche como una espina clavada en tu costado, no hay duda.

Pues esperabas encontrarte allí con Maki y una buena explicación. Con Maki y sus estúpidas miradas desde las sombras.

Pero nunca esperaste darte de bruces con el brillo de su ausencia.

* * *

Cuando bien entrada la madrugada vuelves a tu piso de alquiler y no consigues acertar en la estúpida cerradura de la puerta con la maldita llave, te das cuenta de que quizás te pasaste un pelín con el número de copas, pero ¿a quién le importa? Al otro lado de la puerta no te espera nadie, y ésa es la cantidad de personas que tendrán que soportar tu depresión alcohólica. Nadie.

Una vez logras entrar y cierras la puerta detrás de ti (ups, quizás demasiado fuerte para ser las cinco de la mañana), te peleas con la pared en busca del interruptor de la luz y te deshaces de los botines de tacón bajo en la entrada con ayuda de tus propios pies sin necesidad de agacharte y que el mundo de vueltas. Uno termina caído en el suelo, pero puf, ya lo recogerás todo mañana…

 _¿Mañana? No, hoy, Nico; hoy pero más tarde._

Soltando una carcajada que ni tú entiendes, te acercas dando tumbos a la pequeña mesa que hace de comedor a un lado del cuarto de estar, es decir, al fondo, y sueltas el pequeño bolso encima. Lo abres y sacas… No, no sacas nada. Le das la vuelta y dejas que todo el contenido se derrame sobre la mesa. Atrapas la barra de labios antes de que siga rodando hasta el fin del mundo como si tu vida dependiera de ello y lanzas el bolso de fiesta hacia el sofá oscuro de tela de dos plazas (sí, herencia de Nozomi). El estúpido bolso rebota y decide suicidarse saltando al suelo.

Argh, ahí se queda.

Tu mirada se clava en el objetivo de tus sentimientos enfrentados. Agarras el maltratado paquetito rojo y le das vueltas entre tus dedos. Sí, se supone que es un regalo, pero Maki no se ha dignado a responder ninguno de los mensajes que le has enviado durante toda la noche. ¿Cómo se atreve a ignorar a Nico? Porque vale, puede ser que no los haya leído aún por cualquier estúpido motivo, pero no, te ha dejado en visto, y eso es aún más doloroso que sus típicas respuestas aguafiestas de _"lo siento, Nico; sólo me queda un 94% de batería. No puedo hablar"._

Así que si ella no se preocupa, tú tampoco. Ojo por ojo, diente por diente. Ella no quiere su estúpido regalo, tú tampoco. Es decir, que Nico tampoco quiere regalárselo, no que no lo quieras tú, porque definitivamente ya lo has comprado, y que te ahorquen si no te ha costado un ojo de tu linda cara y una cena de tu dieta. Además, tiene… tiene un significado sentimental para el pobre corazón de Nico.

Rasgas el papel de regalo rojo, o lo intentas, porque joder, ¿cómo envolvieron esto en la joyería, con sistema antirrobo? Cuando finalmente consigues encontrar el punto débil y abrirlo con la misma gracia que un niño en sus primeras Navidades (culpa del estúpido alcohol, no de tu altura), levantas la tapita abollada de cartón adornada con un lazo rosa en una de las esquinas.

Puede que diversas circunstancias hayan convertido el envoltorio en un desastre, pero el interior se encuentra intacto. Alzas el cojín de terciopelo y desenredas la fina cadena plateada. Elevas el colgante y acaricias el elegante dije bañado en plata con delicadeza.

* * *

Cuando te despiertas a mediodía corriendo como un torbellino a tu turno de tarde laboral, la clave de sol pende de tu cuello.

* * *

 **NOTAS**

 **西木野 真姫 - Nishikino Maki. Maki significa " _True Princess_ ".**

 **西木野 直彦 - Nishikino Naohiko (padre de Maki). Naohiko significa " _True/Honest prince_ ".**

 **西木野 裕美 - Nishikino Hiromi (madre de Maki). Hiromi significa " _Abundant Beauty_ ".**

 **平林 幸雄 - Hirabayashi Yukio (marido de Maki). Yukio significa " _Happy Hero_ ".**

* * *

 **- _Shiromuku_ (白無垢): **Traje tradicional japonés de la novia de las bodas sintoístas. Se trata de un largo kimono blanco.

 **- _Wataboshi_ (綿帽子): **Gorro blanco con forma ovalada propio del traje tradicional japonés, complementa al Shiromuku.

 **- _Juzu_ (数珠):** Es un pequeño rosario intercambiado por ambos prometidos después de los anillos.

 **- _San San Kudo_ (三三九度):** lit. "tres por tres nueve veces" Se trata de un ritual en las bodas sintoístas donde la pareja debe beber sake como simbolismo de unión. Existen tres sakazuki apilados uno encima del otro. Tanto la novia como el novio deberán sorber tres veces de cada uno de los tres recipientes, he ahí el "tres por tres nueve veces".

 **- _Sakazuki_ (杯):** Tazas ceremoniales donde se vierte el sake.

* * *

 **Canon References:**

 **\- Maki's Diary (School Idol Diary) - Chapter 2  
** La baja nota de Maki en un examen de Inglés y la posterior discusión con su padre.

 **\- Drama 1 行こう行こう 雪の国へ ( _Yukou Yukou Yuki no Kuni e_ \- _lit. Let's Go Let's Go To The Land Of Snow_ ) del CD Music S.T.A.R.T!  
**Durante el viaje en tren, Maki pierde a las cartas contra Eli y Nico; esta última la reta a pintarle la cara a Umi.

 **\- Drama 2 ゲレンデでサバイバル!? _(Gerende de Sabaibaru!? - lit._ _Survival On The Ski Slope!?)_ del CD Music S.T.A.R.T!  
**La idea alocada de Honoka de construir un iglú para pasar la noche en la estación de esquí.


	2. Primera Noche

**Sigo arrepintiéndome de todo.**

* * *

 _"Now there's a ghost in the back of this room  
And I don't like it,  
I fall asleep with my covers pulled up  
And try to fight it."_

 _..._

* * *

Apenas has salido del taxi cuando las primeras gotas de lluvia aterrizan sobre tu rostro por culpa del viento. No importa que lleves una sudadera de deporte con capucha, que fue lo único que lograste agarrar antes de salir corriendo, sabes que acabarás empapada de los pies a la cabeza, pero ¿qué importa? Tú sólo… Sólo quieres huir. Alejarte de todo y dejar de pensar. Sobre todo dejar de pensar, pues de conseguirlo toda esa pesada carga desaparecería por un momento de tus hombros, de tu pecho, y tú podrías volver a respirar.

Sólo unos minutos. Sólo pides unos malditos minutos de silencio, de libertad. Sin miradas repletas de prejuicios, sin expectativas, sin obligaciones ni responsabilidades. ¿Tan complicado es? Es un despropósito pensar así, lo sabes; pero cuanto más pasa el tiempo, más incrementa el deseo en tu interior de dejar de ser alguien para comenzar a ser nadie.

Fuiste ingenua y cometiste el error de crecer bajo la necia creencia de que tu privilegio vendría sin costes, que era un hecho natural, ordinario. Hace unos años empezaste a percatarte de que no era tan frecuente como pensabas, que no era un simple máximo común divisor en la ecuación de la realidad humana.

Hace unos meses el débito por tu existencia acomodada llamó a tu puerta y se aferró a tus pies como si de tu propia sombra se tratara. Y cuanto más se encadena esa sombra a tus tobillos con el paso de las semanas, más crece el déficit de tu libertad. ¿Qué vas a hacer cuando la cuenta de tu vida naufrague a la deriva en números rojos? ¿Saltar del bote (yate en tu caso) y salir corriendo, es decir, nadando?

Vale, sí, la osadía de la huida la acabas de cometer, no lo vas a negar. Has salido corriendo y ni siquiera sabes qué demonios pasó por tu cabeza cuando le diste al taxista esta maldita dirección al meterte dentro del coche con la urgencia de un delincuente en pleno robo.

Vuelves la cabeza y observas sobre tu hombro, a través del diluvio y la penumbra de la noche, cómo las luces del taxi desaparecen al doblar una esquina. Te muerdes el labio y echas a correr en dirección opuesta.

Puedes sentir la fría humedad de la lluvia filtrarse a través del algodón de tu sudadera y tu camisa. La brisa invernal está tan helada que no te extrañaría terminar con algún bronquiolo disfuncional, algo poco creíble. Probablemente se te resientan antes los dedos de las manos, porque no, no tienes guantes. ¿Quién los necesita de todas formas?

Doblas a la derecha en la siguiente calle perpendicular y te detienes a unos pocos metros, frente al bloque de pisos con la pintura de la fachada caída y desgastada. Dudas. Miras a tu alrededor, pero ¿a qué? La calle está más desierta que la Antártida. La única alma viviente lo suficientemente estúpida como para salir con este torrencial eres tú.

Te acercas al portal con la respiración pesada, intentando resguardarte de la lluvia. Te acercas pero no aprietas ninguno de los pequeños botoncitos grises del portero automático empotrado en la pared a tu derecha. ¿Cómo vas a apretar nada si ni siquiera sabes qué puerta es? ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Probar suerte al azar a las doce menos cuarto de la noche, un miércoles, y rezar porque nadie se asome por la ventana y te lance algún plato de la cena en la cabeza?

Vale, ya conocías la dirección. Es más, la has visto entrar y salir de este portal en un par de ocasiones. Sin embargo, eso fue hace casi dos años, ¿cómo sabes que no se ha mudado?

Suspiras con derrotismo.

 _Joder, ¿tan desesperada estoy?_ , piensas. _¿Qué demonios me pasa? Tendría que haber cerrado la boca y haberlo olvidado todo, como siempre. Adaptarme, dejarme llevar por la corriente; es lo mejor que se me da, ¿no? Pero es que… esta vez se ha pasado. Claudiqué la primera vez porque no quería problemas, y fui una estúpida. Siempre me he negado desde entonces y aun así ha vuelto a… insistir. ¿Qué demonios me pasa?_

Dejas caer la cabeza contra la puerta de madera, apoyando la frente contra la superficie, y no esperas lo que sucede a continuación. Ésta cede y se abre ligeramente. El movimiento frente a ti te saca de tus cavilaciones internas. ¿Pero qué…? ¿Dejan el portal abierto?

Con el ceño fruncido y extrañamente inquieta, alzas una mano y empujas paulatinamente la puerta. La oscura entrada te da la bienvenida y el miedo se te atraganta. ¿Y si es una trampa? ¿Y si mueres a manos de algún psicópata y nadie vuelve a encontrar tu cuerpo?

Tragas saliva y reúnes valor, porque ¿cuántas probabilidades tienes de acabar secuestrada? Probablemente muchas si alguien se entera de tu identidad, pero no llevas nada contigo, sólo algo de dinero en efectivo, las llaves de casa y el móvil, así que ¿qué importa? Ni siquiera te reconocerán tal y como estás, calada hasta los huesos, con pinta de caniche abandonado.

Además, ¿qué más da a estas alturas?

Entras, cierras la puerta con cuidado y… No, no cierra. Genial, acabas de descubrir por qué estaba abierta. La entornas y la dejas tal y como la encontraste.

Al volverte te das de bruces con la oscuridad que reina en el interior; no obstante, te niegas a apretar el interruptor de la luz (que ni siquiera sabes dónde está). No sientes deseo alguno de delatar tú sola tu presencia, puesto que después de todo, se supone que no deberías estar aquí. Sacas el móvil del bolsillo de tus jeans y enciendes la pantalla. Con esto debería bastar para saber por dónde pisas.

Subes la única escalera que hay mientras escuchas el sonido de tus propias pisadas húmedas. Una vez arriba, hallas un pasillo abierto al exterior, hacia lo que supones debe ser el patio trasero. A la derecha sólo hay una puerta; hacia la izquierda, tres. Vale, ¿y ahora qué? Ninguna tiene una placa pegada con el nombre del inquilino, y ni siquiera se han dignado a poner alguna alfombra delante de la puerta que te dé alguna pista. Nada.

Nerviosa, te humedeces los labios (como si no los tuvieras ya suficientemente húmedos) y vuelves la pantalla del móvil hacia ti. La luz de la calle alumbra tenuemente el pasillo, pero no impide que el resplandor de ésta te de una bofetada en la cara. Parpadeas y entrecierras los ojos.

Tu dedo se desliza sobre la pantalla automáticamente y abres el chat que has dejado abandonado todos estos últimos ¿meses?, ¿años? No, años no. Tan odiosa no eres, ¿no? Sin embargo, las fechas registradas de mensajes y respuestas no parecen opinar lo mismo que tú. Hace demasiado tiempo que no contestas nada (mes y medio desde su último bombardeo de mensajes inconexos), ¿y ahora pretendes presentarte en su puerta? Pero, ¿qué opción te queda?

Tras minutos de estúpido debate entre tú y tu móvil frente a la puerta número dos, la que se encuentra a la izquierda de las escaleras, logras poner de acuerdo a las neuronas de la corteza motora primaria y comienzas a teclear sobre la pantalla táctil a pesar de los gritos contrariados del resto de tu cerebro.

Acercas el pulgar al botón de 'enviar' y ahí lo dejas, flotando, mientras juegas con un mechón de tu pelo. Todavía puedes olvidarlo todo y dar media vuelta; nadie se enterará de nada. Sólo tendrías que regresar. Bien, regresar, sí; ¿y con qué cara? Ni siquiera quieres volver.

Antes de darle tiempo a tu conciencia a pensárselo mejor, golpeas la tecla de la vergüenza y observas cómo el mensaje aparece en pantalla debajo del monólogo incoherente, separados por la fecha del día de hoy.

 _ **M.:**_ _Nico, estoy aquí fuera, delante de tu puerta._

Esperas unos segundos. Un minuto. Enrollas otro mechón de cabello húmedo alrededor de un dedo y le suspiras al techo… agrietado. ¿Y este edificio tiene cédula de habitabilidad? Tu seguro de vida va a acordarse de toda tu familia como este antro se derrumbe contigo dentro.

La pantalla de tu móvil se apaga automáticamente. Tú vuelves a encenderla y al clavar la mirada en el chat, observas cómo el estado de Nico oscila entre 'en línea' y el minuto de su última conexión.

Inquieta, envías un segundo mensaje.

 _ **M.:**_ _Abre_

Su estado se estabiliza en dos palabras y deja de oscilar. 'En línea'. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, recibes su respuesta.

 _ **N.:**_ _queee! es una puta broma?!_

Frunces el ceño. Tus dedos teclean rápidamente y envías.

 _ **M.:**_ _No, crees qe esto tiene pin ta d ebroma?_

Mierda, estúpido frío y estúpido temblor de manos.

Esperas durante un momento, pero la burbujita de puntos suspensivos que indica que hay alguien escribiendo al otro lado de la línea brilla por su ausencia. No obstante, Nico está conectada. Quizás te haya mandado a la mierda educadamente o simplemente haya dejado la conversación abierta mientras se dirige a abrir la puerta.

Pero no, nada. Ninguna se abre. ¿Se habrá mudado de verdad y tú aquí haciendo la idiota, o se ha quedado dormida de camino a la puerta?

Observas la pantalla de tu móvil y tuerces el gesto.

 _ **M.:**_ _que*_

 _ **M.:**_ _pinya de broma*_

 _ **M.:**_ _pinta de broma*_ 😒

Una gota de agua resbala por tu nariz y cae sobre la pantalla del móvil. Te pasas una de las mangas de la sudadera por la cara, pero ¿qué demonios?, estás empapada. Empapada y con explícitas ganas de sufrir una neumonía. ¿Cómo puedes ser tan…?

La burbujita de puntos suspensivos aparece en la esquina inferior. Desaparece. Vuelve a aparecer. Desaparece.

 _ **N.:**_ _estás borracha?_ 😐

¿Qué? Fulminas tu propio móvil con la mirada.

 _ **M.:**_ _Wtf, lo estàs tú?_

Una pequeña pausa. Burbujita.

 _ **N.:**_ _siii, borracha de amor por ti_ 💖💖

 _ **N.:**_ _eres idiota o que? Cuantas llevas, 2 copas? XDD_

 _ **M.:**_ _Muy bien, olvodalo._

Aprietas la mandíbula, sintiendo cómo te tiemblan ya hasta las pestañas.

 _ **M.:**_ _Olvídalo*_

 _ **M.:**_ _Si muero de hipotermia es xulpa tuya_

A pesar del mensaje, te niegas a moverte de allí. Al final acabará abriéndote, ¿no? No se atreverá a encontrarse mañana con un cuerpo criogenizado por causas naturales en el rellano de su puerta como regalo de Navidad. ¿Qué hará, dejarte en la entrada y utilizarte de perchero?

Devuelves el móvil a tu bolsillo y te frotas las manos, intentando mantener el calor y la circulación sanguínea. Te acercas ambos puños a la boca y exhalas. La calidez de tu propio aliento alivia el escozor de la frialdad afilada de la noche.

 _Joder, Nico; ¿piensas ir hasta China y volver antes de abrir la jodida puerta?_

Escuchas el imperceptible sonido del deslizamiento de un cerrojo seguido del golpe de una cadena de metal contra la madera de la puerta y el chasquido de una cerradura. Contienes la respiración cuando la puerta número tres se abre lentamente y una cabeza flotante se asoma por la pequeña apertura.

Das un par de pasos dubitativos hacia ella, introduciendo ambas manos en el bolsillo canguro de tu calada sudadera gris pálido. Su cabeza se vuelve hacia ti y sus grandes y preciosos ojos rubís se abren de par en par.

* * *

-¿Maki? -Su nombre resbala de tus labios sin pedirte permiso.

¿Pero qué coño hace aquí? Porque es obvio que está aquí, ¿no? Si no es así, que alguien le explique a Nico qué diablo tienes delante. ¿Un fantasma? ¿Una alucinación causada por culpa de algo que ingeriste durante la cena? No, Nico no está tan mal de la cabeza.

Hace unos pocos minutos, cuando tu móvil vibró junto a ti mientras revisabas tu magnífico blog de idol número uno en tu pequeño portátil sentada en la mesa del comedor, alias salón, estudio y un par de cosas más; nunca imaginaste que estuviera hablando en serio tras leer su primer mensaje. Creíste que no hacía más que tomarte el pelo, porque ¿hola?, estás hablando de Maki. La misma persona que lleva evitándote durante tanto tiempo que has perdido la cuenta. La misma persona que echó a la pobre Nico de su estúpida boda de una patada en el culo sin preocuparse de los daños colaterales, y que además ni siquiera se dignó a responderte la noche del cumpleaños de Rin (¿cuánto hace de eso? ¿Dos feos meses?). Por no hablar de que ni siquiera apareció en la fiesta.

Y ahora se atreve a presentarse aquí, en el rellano de tu puerta, como si no hubiera sucedido nada entre vosotras. Bueno, está claro que mucho, lo que se dice mucho, no ha sucedido, y menos entre esta impertinente Nishikino y la adorable Nico. Básicamente nada, un estúpido y vacío nada. Y no puedes negar que a pesar de la incómoda nebulosa de resentimiento que ahoga tu pecho, alguna estúpida parte de tu corazón se alegra de volver a verla tras semanas y semanas de confusión y rabia. Bueno, no, alegrarse es demasiado para un eufemismo. Simplemente te sientes aliviada al comprobar que no ha muerto de aburrimiento comiendo esa repugnante e insípida comida de hospital todos los días, ni se ha cortado un dedo con algún estúpido bisturí en quirófano.

-Así q-que no te has mudado, ¿eh? -Su trémulo susurro te hace fruncir el ceño y fulminarla con la mirada. O al menos esperas estar haciéndolo, porque apenas eres capaz de verle el estúpido rostro bajo la grisácea capucha que lleva sobre la cabeza.

¿Y si es otra persona y alguien se la ha jugado a Nico para ro…? No, ¿qué te van a robar, tu ridículo cepillo de dientes? Pero da igual. Sea como sea, es Maki. Por muy temblorosa que suene, su voz es inconfundible.

-¿Qué? -le sueltas con firmeza, sin abrir más la puerta-. ¿Por qué iba a mudarme? ¿Qué pasa? ¿A Maki no le gusta el pequeño y cálido hogar de Nico? ¿Esperabas una gran mansión o qué?

-No, n-no es eso. -Atisbas cómo sus manos empujan hacia abajo su sudadera dentro del bolsillo delantero, estirándola-. Es… Yo… -Su titubeo te hace fruncir el ceño con más fuerza-. Ha p-pasado tiempo desde la última v-vez que… Ya sabes, d-desde la boda de Eli y Nozomi. P-Pensé que podrías haber… cambiado d-de piso.

Oh, cierto. Por eso mismo conoce la dirección de Nico; tú misma se la diste aquella vez para que te pasase a recoger de camino al aeropuerto. Sin embargo, era únicamente para eso, ¿no? Sólo para que ejerciera de chófer de la gran Nico, no para que viniera a tocar el timbre a las doce de la noche cuando le pareciera divertido. Y sí, Nico lo sabe, ni siquiera ha tocado el timbre.

-Ya veo -dices con escepticismo-. ¿Y cómo sabías qué número era?

Ella se encoge de hombros.

-Toda chica t-tiene sus recursos -se limita a responder.

Sonríes con malicia.

-Es decir, que no tenías ni idea.

-C-Claro que sí -afirma rápidamente. No puedes vislumbrar bien su rostro, pero no te es complicado imaginarte su expresión sonrojada-. ¿Qué c-crees que hago aquí si no? No p-pensaba buscarte por todo Tokyo.

-Por lo que parece, es lo que estabas haciendo. -Le das un repaso de la cabeza a los pies. No obstante, la penumbra no te deja apreciar mucho de su esbelta figura. Sólo eres capaz de deducir lo que lleva puesto, esto es, la sudadera, unos jeans oscuros y unas botas negras de media caña-. Además, ¿cómo sabes que estaría en casa? Podría haber salido, ¿sabes? Nico tiene una amplia vida social.

-Y q-que no incluye los miércoles, p-por lo que veo. -El leve sarcasmo de su estúpida voz inunda tus oídos.

Le diriges una mirada poco amistosa con los ojos entornados.

-Es mi día libre. Y tú lo acabas de arruinar.

Maki guarda silencio. Gira la cabeza hacia un lado, mirando sobre su hombro, justo en el momento en que el tenue ruido del motor de un coche atraviesa el aire a través del patio trasero. El reflejo de los faros del vehículo ilumina durante una milésima de segundo el perfil de su rostro. Algo en su expresión te forma un nudo en el estómago.

Antes de poder analizar mejor las inquietantes líneas de su cara, el coche desaparece, llevándose la luz consigo y dejándoos de nuevo en la penumbra de la noche, escuchando el murmullo incesante de la lluvia, una armonía que parece acompañar el día a día de Nico. Si alguien te hubiera preguntado, habrías elegido otra banda sonora porque ésta no hace sino arrancarte la paciencia, pero nadie lo hizo, así que no te queda más opción que enfurruñarte y vivir con ello.

La capucha de Maki se vuelve hacia ti de nuevo. Espera, ¿está… está temblando?

-Tienes la c-cerradura del portal rota -dice, como si no hubiera mejor tema de conversación.

No puedes evitar poner los ojos en blanco con hastío.

-Lo sé, créeme -espetas-. Tú sola no podrías haber llegado hasta aquí si el estúpido presidente de la comunidad ya hubiera hecho algo con la maldita puerta. Y no creo que el viejo vaya a levantar el culo de su sillón pronto, así que al final tendrá que hacerlo… -titubeas al creer entrever un esbozo de sonrisa en sus labios- Nico.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, abres más la puerta, porque ¿qué demonios estás imaginando, Nico?, y consigues que la luz del interior de tu piso alumbre más el pasillo. El pasillo y el rostro de Maki.

Si estaba sonriendo hace dos segundos, está claro que ya no lo está. Su expresión seria e indiferente vuelve a cubrir su rostro como una máscara, sólo que ya no es seria e indiferente. Bueno, quizás Nico haya cometido un error. Sí, su expresión sigue siendo seria y aburrida, pero sus ojos amatistas no. Sin embargo, eres incapaz de descifrar qué se esconde tras su inquieta mirada. Tienes la ligera sensación de estar presenciando una lucha de sentimientos enfrentados.

Han pasado meses, años incluso, y no crees que vayas a cambiar nunca de opinión. Si hay algo (que obviamente no lo hay) que te haya enamorado de Maki (no, absolutamente no), son sus rasgados ojos violetas. Quizás por eso fue el primer aspecto en el que reparaste cuando la conociste por primera vez. Después de todo, podrá fingir y mentir cuanto quiera, pero a Nico no la engaña nadie, y mucho menos alguien con la ingenuidad de Maki. La honestidad de esos preciosos ojos es lo único que siempre ha sido real.

De repente, una sonrisa genuina (demasiado para tu seguridad) irrumpe en sus labios y te das cuenta de que lleva un rato mirándote de arriba abajo. ¿Qué le resulta tan gracioso? Nico no trabaja en un circo, y obviamente nunca te has vestido de payaso.

-¿Hello Kitty? -pregunta, la risa desbordándose de su voz-. ¿No tenían t-tallas pequeñas de pijamas m-menos infantiles en la tienda?

 _Oh, eso_ , piensas, bajando la mirada al estampado de la famosa gata sobre el pecho de tu pijama favorito, compuesto por un bonito pantalón blanco crema y una chaqueta del mismo color con los puños y la cremallera rosas.

-No es infantil, idiota. -Sonríes automáticamente y alzas la mano que no sostiene la puerta con tu pose de idol preparada. Cierras los ojos. El tono de tu voz se transforma-. Es dulce como Nico. Lo mejor de lo mejor para la gran idol Nico-nii.

-Gracias -escuchas que espeta con dura impasibilidad, si al temblor de su voz se le puede llamar impasibilidad-, m-me has arruinado el momento.

Sientes cómo se te cae la sonrisa al suelo y la fulminas con la mirada bajando el brazo de vuelta a tu costado. Apoyas la mano sobre tu estilizada cadera, cubierta por tu perfecto pijama adulto.

-Es de mujer, para tu información -dices, con la barbilla alta-. No se lo he robado a Cocoro, si es eso lo que te preocupa.

Esa decaída sonrisa que creíste ver antes en la penumbra regresa a su rostro como si de una sombra se tratara. Un escalofrío te recorre la columna vertebral. Y Nico no lo entiende, ¿cómo lo vas a entender? Nada de esto tiene sentido.

-¿P-puedo…? -Maki titubea y percibes cómo su garganta se mueve al tragar saliva-. ¿Puedo p-pasar? Está empezand-do a hacer un poco de f-frío aquí fuera. -Sí, eso no lo puedes negar.

Giras la cabeza y miras sobre tu hombro innecesariamente al interior de tu piso. Sí, vale, está recogido (¿cómo no lo iba a estar?), pero… ¿y qué? ¿La dejas entrar así sin más después de todo… eso?

Enfrentas la mirada de Maki con aprensión.

-¿Para qué?

-¿P-Para qué? -repite ella, frunciendo el ceño. ¿Está Nico hablando en chino o qué?

-¿Qué haces aquí, Maki? -El fastidio y el cansancio se filtran en tu voz.

No puedes negar que el alivio inicial de verla vivita y coleando en el rellano de tu puerta está evaporándose poco a poco, dejando paso únicamente a ese amargo resentimiento en que se convirtió la espina clavada en el costado que te llevaste a casa tras tu último encuentro con ella en su estúpida boda.

Sin poder evitarlo, bajas la mirada buscando la prueba en su mano. Lo haces hasta que recuerdas que las tiene escondidas dentro del bolsillo de su sudadera. Ah, cómo no.

-¿Podemos d-discutirlo dentro? -pregunta con desasosiego. Para sorpresa de Nico, una de sus manos se alza velozmente y retira la capucha de su cabeza.

Y tú ya no sabes qué pensar; ni siquiera sabes qué te inquieta más, si la súplica implícita en su mirada o el par de gotas que se deslizan por su rostro y que la manga de su sudadera no tarda en borrar. O lo intenta, puesto que su flequillo sigue goteando. Te es imposible no reparar en lo mojado que está su cabello pelirrojo, casi caoba en esta penosa penumbra. ¿Qué hizo? ¿Darse una ducha bajo la lluvia antes de enviarte el estúpido mensaje?

-¿No trajiste paraguas? -le preguntas, arqueando una ceja-. ¿Estás loca?

Maki deja escapar una seca carcajada sin gracia alguna y evita enfrentar tu incrédula mirada. Una extraña sensación se apodera de ti tras oír ese roto sonido que abandona su pecho.

-Me ap-petecía darme un baño -responde sarcásticamente, volviendo a introducir la mano en el bolsillo-. No me s-sentía precisamente limpia c-cuando salí… -Su voz se desvanece.

-¿De qué hablas? -La pregunta deja tus labios antes de que tu cerebro analice si es una buena idea. Aprietas la mandíbula mientras sientes los latidos de tu corazón acelerarse poco a poco.

-Nada. N-No es nada -susurra con un hilo de voz y los ojos clavados en los pies de Nico-. En s-serio, ¿puedo… entrar p-primero?

Incapaz de mover un dedo, te limitas a observarla, nerviosa.

-Por favor -añade, alzando por fin la mirada.

Parpadeas repetidamente, intentando decidir qué coño hacer con este desastre que se acaba de presentar en tu puerta a medianoche. ¿Qué opciones tiene Nico? Fácil. Muchas, pero si no quieres arrepentirte mañana cuando salga el sol, tus posibilidades se reducen a una. Un estúpido y maldito palito vertical en números romanos (¿qué? Nico aún recuerda algo de su etapa estudiantil, ¿algún problema?).

Respiras hondo y, muy a tu pesar, terminas de abrir la puerta en toda su extensión, porque sí, Nico es débil (hoy, sólo hoy) y escuchar esas dos palabras de la boca de Maki es un tesoro tan excepcional que deberían de clasificarlo como patrimonio cultural.

-Algún día vas a terminar con Nico -mascullas por lo bajini, dando un paso hacia atrás y pegándote al borde de la puerta-. Pasa.

No sabes por qué, pero Maki parece dudar al dar el primer paso hacia ti. El brillo del charco que deja atrás en mitad del pasillo no te pasa desapercibido.

-Te aconsejo que lo hagas ya -dices-, antes de que cambie de opinión y te deje en la calle como un cachorro abandonado.

Atisbas cómo aparta la mirada y aprieta la mandíbula. Sus piernas dan el par de pasos restantes con más urgencia.

-Ni s-soy un cachorro, ni me han abandonado -la escuchas farfullar al poner un pie dentro, a meros centímetros de tus pies… descalzos.

-¡Espera, espera! -exclamas alzando una mano a la altura de su pecho.

Maki se detiene en seco como si le hubieras dado con un bate de béisbol en la cara. Por su gesto torcido, casi podrías pensar que Nico lo ha hecho de verdad.

-¿Ya cambiaste d-de idea?

-¿Eh? No -respondes indignada, sin bajar la mano-. Deja de flipar.

-¡N-No flipo, tengo f-frío!

-Espera un momento, ¿quieres? -insistes-. No sé si te habrás dado cuenta, pero estás empapada y Nico fregó el piso esta mañana.

Los estúpidos labios de Maki se tuercen en una media sonrisa y un leve rubor cubre sus mejillas.

-Nunca p-pensé que escucharía eso -dice con un tono que no entiendes inundando su voz-, no de t-ti.

-¿Quién te crees que soy? -le sueltas, frunciendo el ceño-. Nico es una persona responsable y ordenada. Me gusta tener el suelo limpio; no vivo en una pocilga, genio.

Maki desvía la mirada y la clava detrás de ti. El color sonrosado de su cara se torna más evidente, pero la sonrisa de sus labios apretados no desaparece.

-Yo no… no me r-refería a eso.

¿Pero qué…?

Tus ojos se abren como platos al caer en la cuenta de lo que está hablando la antaño inocente y fácilmente perturbable compositora de μ's.

-¡Eres una pervertida! -gritas, dando media vuelta y encaminándote rápidamente hacia la cocina al otro lado de la sala de estar, cerca de tu pequeña mesa comedor-estudio-. ¡No te muevas!

Tu única respuesta es un preciado silencio, que Nico obviamente no agradece. Estúpida pelirroja…

Cuando entras en tu pequeña pero bien empleada cocina en busca de un par de servilletas y cortas varios pedazos del rollo colocado a un lado de la encimera, no te cabe ninguna duda de que el abrasador rubor ha reptado mucho más allá de tus mejillas. Cómo si Nico quisiera descubrir cuán húmeda estaría…

 _No, no, no. No vayas por ahí, Nico. ¿Qué demonios estás pensando, idiota?_

Sacudes la cabeza, pero no, no es suficiente para extirparte la estúpida imagen que se acaba de pegar a tu estúpido cerebro sin pedirte permiso. Gruñes con fastidio y estampas tu linda cara contra el motón de servilletas que ocupan tus manos. Puf, ¿y tú quieres (no, no quieres, sólo lo vas a permitir) dejarla entrar en casa sin saber a qué ha venido? ¿Sin saber cuánto se quedará?

¿Masoquista? Ja, ja. No, ¿quién ha hablado de masoquismo? Nico simplemente tiene debilidad por pelirrojas estúpidamente hermosas, ardientes y empapadas (¡no en ese sentido!). No es culpa tuya. Tsh, claro que no. Además, nadie lo sabrá nunca, ¿no? El poder de Nozomi no llega tan lejos. Que alguien te ahorque si lo hace. Es preferible acabar con tu sufrimiento de forma rápida antes de que la vergüenza te mate lentamente.

Suspiras con fuerza, despegas las servilletas de tu rostro y regresas con toda la naturalidad del mundo a la sala de estar, porque no, no te afecta. Nico es mejor que esto. Y… vale, al menos Maki te ha hecho caso por una vez en su vida y se ha quedado quietecita en la entrada, estudiando el interior de tu piso con atento interés, por lo que parece.

Su mirada cae sobre ti y se desliza hasta tus manos.

-¿Qué p-piensas hacer? -pregunta con cara de pocos amigos-. ¿Secarme a b-base de servilletas?

Cualquier sonrojo que pudieras tener aún sobre tu rostro desaparece como si alguien te hubiera apretado un botón.

-¿Y tú eres la más inteligente de tu clase? -espetas, devolviéndole una copia de su expresión-. Miedo me da imaginarme al resto. Vaya futuro nos depara con tanta gente inútil bailando por los pasillos de los hospitales.

A pesar de no volver a dirigirle ni una mirada, sabes perfectamente que Maki sigue tus movimientos como un halcón cuando te agachas y colocas los dos pares de servilletas dobladas delante de ella, a la altura de la puerta.

-¿Quieres nombres? -pregunta atrevidamente. El tono de su voz te hace alzar la mirada desde el suelo y darte de bruces con su sonrisilla altanera.

Te incorporas y te encoges de hombros con una mueca indiferente.

-Bueno. Podría salvarme la vida en algún momento.

-¿En serio? -Alza las cejas, divertida-. Entonces asegúrate de q-que los añaden a tu historial clínico como alérgenos con p-posibilidad de riesgo mortal.

-Perfecto. Hazme una lista y déjamela sobre la mesa del fondo -aclaras, señalando hacia tu derecha con el pulgar.

La radiante sonrisa de sus labios alcanza sus ojos por primera vez en mucho tiempo y tu corazón hace un flip-flap seguido de una doble mortal dentro de tu pecho. Whoa, para que luego digan que no se te dan bien las acrobacias.

Te humedeces los labios y respiras hondo (quizás demasiado hondo). Te aclaras la garganta, bajas la mirada y señalas las servilletas que has dejado sobre el suelo, mientras experimentas los estúpidos síntomas de la maldita predilección de tu corazón por los deportes de riesgo, porque no importa lo que pase; no, no. Nico está enfada con Maki. Enfadada, dolida, confusa, disgustada, enfadada, asqueada, confusa y… dolida. Oh, y enfadada. ¿Ya ha dicho Nico cuán enfadada está?

-Pisa ahí encima -ordenas con la tráquea hecha un ocho-. No quiero que me dejes tus huellas de recuerdo en la puerta. Es decir, en el suelo de la puerta, no en la propia puerta.

-Lo pillé, lo p-pillé -asegura, colocando la primera bota sobre una de las servilletas con una mano apoyada sobre el marco de la puerta. Sí, con el tembleque que lleva encima, a Nico no le extrañaría que perdiera el equilibrio y que te dejase en el piso no la huella de la suela de su bota, sino la marca húmeda de su culo. No sabes qué sería peor.

-Lo pillaste, ¿eh? ¿En serio? Qué raro -balbuceas irónicamente con una sonrisa forzada.

Maki alza sus ojos amatistas del suelo tras colocar su segundo pie tal y como le has indicado y te mira con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Estás bien? -Sus labios esbozan otra sonrisa socarrona-. Yo n-no estoy en esa lista, ¿eh? No d-doy alergia, no hace falta que f-finjas un shock anafiláctico.

Repentinamente recuperada, frunces los labios y la fulminas con la mirada.

-Si no te escribes tú en esa lista, te escribo yo -sentencias cruzando los brazos sobre tu pequeño pecho y haciéndote a un lado-. No veo el problema. Muévete hacia delante, anda.

-No, no lo harás. -Maki da un par de pasos arrastrando los pies con las servilletas debajo-. S-Sabes que soy la mejor.

Cierras la puerta con cuidado, giras la llave que nunca quitaste de la cerradura y colocas de nuevo la cadena en el cerrojo. Sólo un troll podría tirar la puerta de Nico abajo. Y no existen. Es reconfortante saberlo.

Das media vuelta y apoyas la espalda contra su dura superficie marrón. No puedes evitar sonreír al ver la entrañable estampa que recogen tus ojos.

Al no recibir respuesta por tu parte, Maki gira la cabeza y te mira entre los mechones de su cabello húmedo por encima del hombro. Literalmente.

-¿Qué? -escupe.

-¿Quieres una foto de recuerdo? -preguntas con una sonrisa pícara-. Ya sabes, por si te entran dudas en el futuro. Así nunca olvidarás que en este momento parecías cualquier cosa salvo la mejor estudiante de una carrera de Medicina.

-Vete a la mierda -te suelta, agachándose para bajar la cremallera lateral de sus botas. Su pelo gotea sobre tu hermoso y radiante piso, y Nico siente unas repentinas ansias de echar a Maki a la calle de nuevo de una patada en su estúpido culo perfectamente delineado por sus estúpidos skinny jeans (no es como si lo estuvieras observando ni nada parecido).

-Gracias -dices sarcásticamente-, aunque dudo llegar antes que tú. Cuando llegues, mándame un mensaje, ¿quieres?, para saber si vale la pena y eso.

La escuchas resoplar con fuerza mientras saca un pie envuelto en una media calcetín de color negro. Fiel a su inteligencia (si es que le queda alguna dentro de su cabeza hueca), Maki deja la bota sobre la servilleta y apoya la planta del pie sobre tu suelo limpio, dispuesta a hacer lo mismo con el otro par.

-Veo que sigues s-siendo el mismo incordio de siempre -le contesta al suelo.

Te encoges de hombros al tiempo que ella saca el siguiente pie y lo planta sobre el piso.

-Hay cosas que no cambian. -La amargura traviesa tu cuerpo como una ola-. Lo sabrías si te hubieras dignado a responderme alguno de los mensajes que te he estado enviando todos estos meses.

Maki se incorpora y se vuelve hacia ti con el rostro cubierto por esa batalla de sentimientos enfrentados que no entiendes.

-Nico, yo… -Aparta la mirada-. L-Lo siento, ¿vale? Es… He estado ocupada.

-No lo jures. La última vez que te vi no me dirigías la palabra y en la siguiente estabas casada. -Escuchar tus propias palabras en voz alta hacen que la bilis se te suba a la garganta, pero Nico sabe que algún día tendría que hacerlo. Para todo hay una primera vez.

Observas cómo Maki tuerce el gesto dolorosamente y te da la espalda cerrando un puño con fuerza y pasándose la otra mano por su pelo mojado.

-No v-voy a hablar de eso contigo, Nico -sentencia con dureza.

Te separas de la puerta.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque no he venido hasta aquí p-para hablar de eso.

-¿Y qué coño esperabas? ¿Una estúpida fiesta de bienvenida? -Aprietas la mandíbula al recordar-. Me echaste a patadas, Maki, y no entiendo por qué si fuiste tú quien me envió la maldita invitación.

-Lo sé, ¿vale? -exclama dando media vuelta y enfrentando tu mirada acusadora. La rabia dolida de sus ojos te deja de piedra-. Lo sé. Puede que me c-comportase como una idiota, y lo sé. Pero ¿qué esperabas que hiciera? ¿Darles más motivos a t-todos para que continuaran insultándote? D-Decir que mi padre estaba echando humo c-cuando salió corriendo detrás de ti es quedarse corto. Y t-tú no hacías más que empeorarlo todo en vez de cerrar la b-boca y dejarme manejar la situación a mí.

-Sí, ya, porque la manejaste de puta madre, ¿no? -respondes irónicamente-. Hagamos que Nico se largue y ya está, problema resuelto.

-¿Y qué estabas haciendo? Si no recuerdo mal, la decisión de salir corriendo fue tuya, no mía.

Sueltas una carcajada quebrada por no asestarle un puñetazo a la pared.

-Muy bien, ahora échale la culpa al resto -escupes-, porque está claro que la princesa Maki nunca hace nada, simplemente se adapta a las decisiones de aquellos que las toman por ella.

Lo sientes. Al segundo siguiente de terminar de escuchar la reverberación de tu propia voz, sientes el arrepentimiento atravesarte como un rayo, partiéndote en dos. Literalmente. Una parte de ti sigue profundamente enojada y dolida, pero la otra no puede evitar retroceder por dentro, plenamente consciente de que has apretado el gatillo sin pesarlo y no estabas apuntando al techo precisamente. Y te duele. Duele, puesto que a pesar de todo nunca has querido hacerle daño. Sólo deseas comprender qué demonios ha estado sucediendo a tu alrededor durante este último año.

Maki se cubre el rostro con las manos, ocultándote cualquier sentimiento que pueda cruzar su expresión.

-N-No vuelvas a llamarme así -murmura tras la barrera de sus propias manos.

Frunces el ceño, atónita. ¿De todo lo que Nico ha dicho sólo se ha fijado en eso?

-Sabía que sería una mala idea venir aquí -masculla por lo bajini.

Tragas saliva convulsivamente, intentado acallar los frenéticos latidos de tu estúpido corazón.

-Y si lo sabías, ¿para qué… para qué viniste? -preguntas con más suavidad.

Sus manos se deslizan por su rostro hasta detenerse sobre su boca. Sus atormentados ojos amatistas se clavan en los tuyos. No obstante, al segundo siguiente estos evitan tu mirada. Sus manos regresan al bolsillo de su sudadera, pero aun así, el brillo dorado de la alianza en su mano izquierda no te pasa desapercibido, muy a tu maldito pesar.

El silencio que prosigue tus palabras te resulta incómodamente eterno.

-No tenía otro sitio a donde ir. -Su susurro te atraviesa el alma como una daga. No, Nico no esperaba esa respuesta.

-¿Qué significa eso? -preguntas con una débil y triste sonrisa-. ¿Soy tu última opción?

Maki suspira.

-Sí -responde.

-¿Sí? -¿Cómo se atreve a…?

-La primera y la última. -Su mirada regresa a ti y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, te das cuenta de que la emoción que encierran sus ojos es la misma que se vierte en sus palabras. Honestidad. Su boca está siendo honesta, y Nico ya no sabe qué pensar. Si antes no entendías nada, ahora entiendes aún menos.

-¿Y qué pasa con el resto? -dices, luchando por olvidar tu enojo-. Hanayo probablemente no hubiera acabado a gritos contigo.

-No puedo dormir en una residencia de estudiantes, no está permitido. -Ups, cierto, ahí tiene razón. Maki parece haber dejado de temblar después del calor de la discusión-. Con Rin es igual. Honoka aún vive con sus padres. Nozomi y Eli ni siquiera están en Japón, y Umi y Kotori están… fuera de la lista, sería d-demasiado extraño.

Desvías la mirada. De repente el peso de las emociones que ahogan sus ojos es demasiado fuerte como para seguir haciéndole frente.

-Si sólo quieres dormir, ¿por qué no vuelves a casa? -preguntas-. Tienes veinte habitaciones para hacerlo, ¿no?

Atisbas cómo deja escapar una mueca, desviando también la mirada. Tsh, vaya par de idiotas, ¿eh? Ni siquiera sois capaces de mantener una conversación civilizada sin dejar de hablarle al resto de la casa, sobre todo al suelo, el gran amigo de Nico ahora mismo. Probablemente sea lo único en toda tu vida que logres memorizar en apenas unos minutos.

-Precisamente allí… -escuchas que comienza a decirle Maki al sofá de tu izquierda-, es donde… -titubea-, no quiero estar.

Sonríes lánguidamente y alzas la mirada, porque después de todo, eres Nico, y no hay nadie mejor que Nico para quitarle hierro a cualquier asunto con una sonrisa y una estúpida broma.

-¿Es tu primera vez huyendo de casa?

-¿Cuántos años tengo? ¿Quince? -espeta Maki irritada, clavando la mirada de nuevo en tu rostro.

La sombra de tu sonrisa parece aplacarla con la eficacia de un ovillo de lana a un gato.

-Entiendo que no quieras volver -dices, aunque no, Nico no lo entiende-, pero… ¿y un hotel? ¿No estarías más cómoda?

-Mi padre controla todas mis cuentas. -Whoa, ¿está de broma?-. Estoy segura, y no quiero que se entere de nada de lo que ha pasado. -Y Nico no anhela más que preguntarle directamente qué demonios ha pasado, porque tú tampoco te estás enterando de la misa la mitad, pero está claro que Maki ha recurrido a la gran Nico buscando… ¿refugio?- Ya… lo conoces.

Tuerces el gesto.

-Sí, para mi desgracia sí. -Pones los ojos en blanco-. Nico podría haber vivido el resto de su vida sin esa pequeña presentación.

Observas cómo deja escapar una sonrisa mustia oculta tras la apariencia de una mueca. Agacha la cabeza y clava la mirada en tus bonitos pies descalzos.

-Lo siento -susurra tras varios segundos con un hilo de voz tan tenue que apenas consigues descifrar sus palabras. Dos palabras que te hielan la sangre en las venas cuando cobran sentido dentro de tu cabeza, porque ¿desde cuándo se disculpa Maki? ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Se acerca el fin del mundo y nadie le ha enviado un mensaje de advertencia a Nico?

-¿Por qué? -preguntas, sorprendida.

-Por todo, supongo. -Estira el cuello y su mirada vuela hasta el techo, evidentemente eludiendo aún tus ojos rubís-. Por su actitud, por la de toda mi familia en general. P-Por la mía. -Una pausa-. Por la de… Yukio -añade entre dientes.

Desde que escuchaste aquel día ese estúpido nombre, has sido incapaz de olvidarlo y maldita sea, Nico no desearía sino borrarlo todo de su memoria para siempre. Bueno, borrarlo a él de la faz de la tierra sería más producente, efectivo y ecológico, seguro.

-¿Gracias? -respondes con incertidumbre-. Quiero decir, es evidente que merecía una disculpa después de… eso. -Atisbas cómo Maki frunce el ceño sin bajar la cabeza-. Pero sólo puedo aceptar la tuya, ¿sabes? No te corresponde a ti responder por cualquier otro Nishikino.

-Sí, eso imaginaba -murmura, volviendo por fin la vista hacia ti con un orgulloso esbozo de sonrisa.

Hala, muy bonito. Disculpa arruinada. Y Nico se lo había creído.

-Eres increíble -le escupes como si de un insulto se tratara.

Su estúpida sonrisa gana fuerza como si alguien se la hubiera insuflado con un soplete.

-Lo sé.

-No -niegas rápidamente, alzando un dedo-, no ese tipo de increíble. No flipes. -Das un par de pasitos, esquivando sus botas en medio del camino, hasta detenerte junto a ella-. Nico va a consentirte sólo por esta vez, ¿me oyes? Y me deberás un gran favor del tamaño de la copa de un pino.

Su sonrisa titubea y una oleada de estúpida satisfacción inunda tu cuerpo.

-¿Qué tipo de favor? -pregunta con escepticismo.

-Hmm… No sé. Cualquier cosa. Tampoco te lo voy a pedir ahora, no salgas corriendo. Tiempo al tiempo.

-Yo nunca salgo corriendo -rezonga por lo bajini.

Haciendo oídos sordos a su deshonesta altanería (Nico no tiene tiempo para tonterías), tu mirada aterriza en sus pies. Vaya desastre…

-Lo que tú digas. Por lo pronto, ayuda a Nico a no tener que volver a fregar el suelo, ¿quieres? Quítate la ropa.

-¡¿Eh?!

Su exclamación te hace abrir los ojos de par en par como si alguien te hubiera pegado dos pegatinas en la cara. ¡¿Qué?! ¡No, no! El rubor repta por tu rostro en tiempo récord, porque Nico evidentemente no quería hacer alusión a… _eso_ , y no te cabe duda alguna de que probablemente estés tan roja como el ridículo pelo mojado de Maki.

-¡No, no, ¿qué estás pensando?! -sueltas alterada, alejándote de ella como si tuviera la peste-. Como si Nico quisiera v-verte sin ropa. ¡No es por eso, absolutamente no es por eso! Es… P-Por si no te has dado cuenta, estás empapada, -genial, ahí está esa palabra otra vez-, y me estás encharcando el piso. -Señalas el suelo con una mano, demostrando la lógica (porque la hay) de tu razonamiento.

Maki, tan sonrojada como tú, sigue la línea invisible de tu dedo y clava la mirada en sus estúpidos pies.

-Oh -se limita a decir, moviendo los deditos dentro de sus oscuras medias. El tenue chapoteo te enerva.

-Sí, oh -coincides-. Necesitas una ducha de agua caliente antes de que pilles una neumonía, parece mentira que tenga que decírtelo yo, señorita 'soy la más lista de mi clase'. Y a Nico no le apetece limpiar tu rastro hasta el cuarto de baño. Así que… -Dejas la frase en el aire y la instas a quitarse algo que chorree (malditas palabras) con un gesto de tu mano.

Los ojos de Maki te atraviesan con desconfianza.

-¿Cómo sé que no lo dices sólo para verme en ropa interior?

Automáticamente pierdes cualquier agradable expresión que Nico pueda tener pintada en su precioso rostro, quedándote con cara de póker y los ojos entornados.

-Ahí tienes la puerta -concluyes, señalando con un dedo de tu linda mano el pedazo de madera detrás del cuerpo de Maki-. Eres libre de irte.

-No, gracias; ya estoy dentro -dice con impasibilidad, sin hacer ademán de desviar la mirada a su espalda-. ¿P-Podrías al menos, no sé… darte la vuelta?

-Oh, ¿la pequeña Maki tiene vergüenza de que Nico la vea en ropa interior? -Sonríes maliciosamente, olvidando tu propia incomodidad-. ¿Temes que Nico descubra tu predilección por los conjuntos inocentes de corazoncitos?

Cualquier titubeo que pudiera existir en el cuerpo y la actitud de Maki desaparece en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Ésta cruza los brazos y aferra el dobladillo de su sudadera a cada lado con fuerza y determinación.

-Muy bien, quédate ahí -espeta enfrentando tu estupefacta mirada sin rastro de pudor. No se atreverá, ¿no?- No me importa.

Con un ágil y rápido movimiento, Maki eleva la prenda sobre su cabeza, arrastrando la camisa en el proceso y dejando su pálido vientre plano a merced de la pobre vista de Nico, cuyos ojos no (no, definitivamente no) se deslizan por su reluciente y húmeda piel hasta clavarse en su sugerente sujetador negro de encaje.

No tienes claro si has perdido el aliento o si algún fenómeno extraño te lo ha robado. Probablemente esta última puesto que hace falta mucho, mucho más que esto para dejar a Nico con la boca seca. Esas estúpidas curvas y esos estúpidos montículos redondeados que asoman por encima de las copas de su sujetador no son suficientes. No, ni en broma.

Sin saber por qué, no puedes evitar humedecerte los labios (es un instinto natural, ¿vale? ¿Qué otra opción tiene Nico?).

Antes de poder darte cuenta, Maki ya se ha deshecho de la sudadera y la camisa, soltándolas a sus pies en el suelo mojado, y se dispone con toda la naturalidad del mundo a desabrochar el primer y único botón de sus jeans ceñidos. Un inexplicable calor asciende por tu cuerpo al atisbar cómo una de sus manos desliza el cierre de la cremallera, abriéndola. Oh, mierda, ya estás desarrollando una fiebre. ¿Cuándo demonios cogiste frío?

La tela vaquera deja atrás sus caderas y se despega de sus largas piernas a medida que Maki lucha por quitarse lo que posiblemente sea una segunda piel en toda regla (¿en serio puede alguien ponerse algo tan ajustado sin perder la circulación de los pies?). Como era de esperar, tu… ¿amiga? termina peleándose graciosamente con el pantalón y sus propios tobillos, regalándole a Nico una buena vista de su escote, el cual definitivamente no estás observando como una vieja estatua pervertida.

Tras unos pocos segundos de tirones y saltitos de equilibrio, los jeans se desploman sobre el montón de ropa en el suelo, llevándose consigo las medias negras. Maki se incorpora y te observa con las manos en las caderas, o eso supones porque no, no vas a bajar la mirada. Nico no va a bajar la… Whoa, bonitas bragas; cómo pudiste pensar que alguien tan minuciosa como Maki no conjuntaría hasta su ridícula ropa interior. Maldita perfeccionista…

-¿Te gusta lo que ves? -Su voz te da una patada en la cara con la fuerza de un titán, despegando tus ojos de sus… atributos… bajos.

Alzas la mirada y no tardas ni dos segundos en arrepentirte. No porque tengas que deslizar los ojos por el resto de su esbelta figura en el proceso (no, eso a Nico no le molesta), sino porque al hacerlo lo único que te recibe al final del magnífico y envidiable camino es su estúpida media sonrisa rebosante de soberbia. Ja, cómo si supiera la respuesta a su propia pregunta.

Sin embargo, algo te inquieta. Algo en su rostro no se encuentra en armonía con esa sonrisa. Sus ojos… Sus ojos no reflejan la curvatura de sus labios.

-E-Es obvio que no -respondes rotundamente, cruzándote de brazos. Alzas la barbilla orgullosamente y cierras los ojos, porque no, no te interesa para nada la imagen que tienes delante-. Nico sólo estaba esperando a que dejaras de avergonzarte a ti misma desnudándote en frente de personas que nunca te pidieron un estriptis.

Abres un solo ojo y atisbas cómo Maki se encoge de hombros como si nada de esto fuese con ella.

-Pensé que querías comprobar mi exquisito gusto en ropa interior. Oh, y que dejara de mojarte el suelo, -señala el previamente existente charco, ahora cubierto por su estúpida ropa empapada-, aunque lo primero parecía más acuciante. -Eleva los ojos del suelo y clava su mirada indiferente en ti-. ¿Dónde escondes el baño?

Abres el otro ojo, porque ¿qué sentido tiene seguir guiñándole un maldito ojo? Nico no está sugiriéndole nada.

-¿Dónde lo escondo? -repites frunciendo el ceño-. Debajo de la chaqueta del adorable pijama adulto de Nico obviamente no. No hace falta que lo busques ahí.

Maki te imita y arruga la frente.

-No iba a hacerlo, no te preocupes. No pienso tocar ese _pijama adulto_ -Ouch, golpe bajo. Da un paso sobre el montón de ropa y se aproxima a ti, adentrándose en tu pequeña sala de estar-. Vale, ya lo busco yo. Veo que se te ha interrumpido la sinapsis neuronal por tener por primera vez a alguien en cueros en tu piso.

-¡No es la primera vez! ¿Quién te crees que soy? -exclamas a la defensiva, al tiempo que ella pasa a tu lado como una foca perdida en medio del bosque, porque ¿adónde va? Maldita Nishikino, entra en la modesta casa de Nico como si fuera suya-. Y no se me ha interrumpido nada. Deja de hablar raro.

Maki se acerca a la puerta entreabierta de tu dormitorio y… joder.

-Ésa… -empiezas a decir. Te aclaras la garganta. _Nico, no es el primer culo desnudo que ves, ¿qué demonios te pasa? Menos mal que todavía está en bragas_ -. Ésa no es… la puerta. -Sacudes la cabeza-. L-La de tu izquierda.

-Oh, gracias por la ayuda -te suelta irónicamente, cambiando el rumbo y dirigiéndose hacia el (ahora sí) cuarto de baño, meciendo esas suaves caderas a cada paso de sus estúpidos pies.

Al segundo siguiente, su cuerpo desaparece tras la puerta del baño, que se cierra con firmeza y sin mucho titubeo detrás de ella.

El silencio te hace compañía repentinamente. El silencio, el montón empapado de ropa y el rastro de sus pisadas húmedas en el suelo. Genial, muy bonito.

Después de varios parpadeos de incredulidad, porque sí, que alguien te ahogue con una cuchara si esperabas visita esta noche (mucho menos la suya), sales de tu ridículo estupor con la maravillosa gracia de una idol con la grandeza de Nico-nii. No tienes ni idea de qué tipo de gracia es, pero que se acabe el mundo si no lo haces.

-¡Las toallas están en el armario junto a la ducha! -le gritas a las paredes de tu piso, que evidentemente no te responden.

Más vale que te haya oído (no, las paredes no; la estúpida princesa encerrada en el cuarto de baño), porque siendo testigo de su inexistente sentido común en los aspectos cotidianos de la vida que cualquier persona consideraría normales (sí, normales en plan "mira, he nacido sabiéndolo, no soy idiota"), no te extrañaría que acabara secándose con el papel higiénico con tal de no utilizar y compartir la única toalla colgada a simple vista detrás de la puerta; la misma toalla con la que Nico se secó después de su relajante y calentita ducha hace un par de horas.

Y tú ya no sabes qué te da más miedo, si imaginarla capaz o imaginarla secándose con tu toalla.

* * *

Mientras el tenue sonido intermitente de la ducha te persigue por tu pequeño apartamento como un molesto mosquito zumbando junto a tu oído, consigues recoger el montón de ropa húmeda de la entrada (y el par de pertenencias que Maki guardaba en los bolsillos de su pantalón) y llevarla hasta la cocina sin dejar un río en el suelo. Allí la lavas a mano en el fregadero, porque sí, Nico no tiene tanto presupuesto como para invertirlo en un innecesario gasto de luz al encender la lavadora sólo para tres prendas de ropa. No, inútil. Además, Nico tiene que admitir que no puedes sino disfrutar escuchando los grititos ahogados de Maki cada vez que le robas agua caliente al abrir el grifo.

Tras una sinfonía de agua, chillidos y alguna que otra risilla por tu parte, la generosidad te gana la estúpida batalla y decides que ya le has hecho pagar suficiente. Escurres la ropa con toda la fuerza que puedes reunir a estas horas de la noche (bastante, ¿vale?) y la tiendes en tu pequeño y bonito tendedero interior, abierto al final de la cocina, en la solana.

Realmente esperas que esté seca mañana (hoy, teniendo en cuenta la hora) por la mañana a pesar del frío que hace fuera y el sol que obviamente ahora brilla por su ausencia, porque no deseas que Maki se largue con parte de tu hermoso armario encima y con gran riesgo de que nunca más vuelva a dirigirle la palabra a Nico. ¿Cómo recuperarás tu ropa entonces, pegando carteles en farolas y semáforos con el bonito mensaje 'se busca preciada ropa perdida'? No, Nico tiene más dignidad, gracias.

A continuación, tras dejar sobre la mesa del salón el reluciente móvil negro de pantalla táctil, las llaves y el par de billetes y monedas que encontraste en los bolsillos de su jeans, secas el charco que aún resplandece en el piso con la fregona, aún húmeda debido a la cuidadosa limpieza que hiciste al anochecer tras regresar del trabajo, y te adentras en tu dormitorio en busca de algo que pueda servirle a Maki (Nico no está de humor para que la reina de la inteligencia lógica se pasee por tu casa en ropa interior).

 _Mm, esto no… Esto otro tampoco. Oh, esto debería bastar._

Agarras una camiseta de manga larga y cuello redondo que sólo tienes la vergüenza de ponerte dentro de casa, porque ¿hola?, las regalaban en aquel concierto y al parecer eran de talla "única", y bueno, el dobladillo te llega a las rodillas y estás segura de que dentro podría caber Nico, sus tres hermanos, el perro que no tienes y un minion de peluche.

Cierras el cajón de tu armario, aferras un par de sábanas, y regresas sobre tus pasos. Lanzas las sábanas azuladas hacia el viejo sofá; alguien tendrá que dormir ahí, ¿no?, porque Nico no piensa compartir su cama. Dejas la camisa bien doblada sobre tu maravillosa mesa comedor-estudio y te sientas frente a tu portátil rosado, que no ha esperado por Nico y ha entrado en modo reposo sin preguntarte. Lo vuelves a encender y el molesto ruidito del ventilador inunda el repentino silencio de la estancia.

La ducha ha dejado de sonar.

Esperas que la puerta del cuarto de baño se abra de un momento a otro, pero pasan los segundos y no sucede nada. Parpadeas y centras tu atención en la reluciente pantalla sentada frente a ti sobre la superficie de madera de la mesa. Haces 'click' en la barra superior, abres una nueva pestaña y revisas las últimas noticias del día sobre tu idols favoritas.

No sabes si es percepción tuya o si alguien ha detenido el tiempo con algún mando a distancia mágico, pero sientes que los segundos se convierten en minutos y los minutos, en horas; y nada sucede dentro de tu piso. Ni siquiera un estúpido ruido que indique que efectivamente Maki se ha presentado en tu puerta y no ha sido más que una alucinación. Pero no, sólo te hace compañía el runrún del ventilador de tu portátil.

Inquieta, desvías la mirada a la esquina inferior de la pantalla y compruebas la hora que señala la barra de tareas. 00:47. ¿Ya ha pasado más de media hora y Maki aún no ha dado señales de vida?

Aferras la estúpida camisa poniéndote de pie y te acercas a la puerta del cuarto de baño. Percibes el calor del vapor de agua que se esconde al otro lado filtrarse por el imperfecto hueco que existe entre el borde inferior de ésta y el suelo. Esperas unos segundos, luchando por escuchar algo, lo que sea; sin embargo, lo único que llega hasta tus oídos son los rápidos latidos de tu estúpido corazón dentro de tu pecho.

Golpeas la superficie de la puerta suavemente con los nudillos de tu mano libre un par de veces.

-¿Maki?

No hay respuesta.

-¿Maki? -Nada. Esperas y cuentas hasta diez. Vuelves a llamar a la puerta-. Maki, ¿estás bien?

Apenas has aferrado la manilla cuando su voz entumecida resuena débilmente desde el otro lado.

-S-Sí. -Su voz se quiebra. Una pausa-. U-Un momento.

Frunces el ceño sin poder evitarlo y apoyas la frente contra la puerta. La inquietud te atenaza las entrañas. Escuchas el fluir del agua del lavamanos seguido de un par de golpes inconexos y una inspiración brusca.

-Maki, en serio -insistes-. ¿Estás bien? ¿Necesitas algo?

-N-Nico, sólo dame un momento, ¿vale?

El tenue barullo de alguien trastabillando al otro lado de la puerta llega a tus oídos. Te humedeces los labios, respiras hondo y abres la boca con toda la intención de decir algo. No obstante, algo dentro de ti te hace morderte la lengua y retractarte. Estás segura de conocer perfectamente la respuesta que te gritará Maki, y a pesar de lo que cualquiera pueda pensar, hoy Nico no tiene ganas de empezar otra estúpida discusión.

Así que te limitas a esperar.

Y esperas.

No sabes durante cuánto tiempo, pero esperas, ahí, de pie delante de la puerta, escuchando cada uno de los ansiosos movimientos de Maki dentro de tu pequeño cuarto de baño, mientras intentas buscar alguna excusa barata que te permita negar tus sospechas. Pues a pesar de las pullas y el sarcasmo, Nico no ha podido evitar deshacerse del mal presentimiento que se adhirió a tu piel nada más sobresaltarte al recibir su primer mensaje.

Tras varios segundos infinitos más, la puerta se abre ligeramente y el vapor del interior se vierte con más fuerza sobre ti. No hay rastro de Maki, sólo del espejo empañado sobre el lavamanos.

-¿Nico? -Su temblorosa voz te llama desde detrás de la puerta.

-Sigo aquí.

-¿T-Tienes alguna camisa de sobra o… algo?

-Sí, claro.

-Que me sirva. -Vale, no hacía falta aclarar tanto.

Metes la mano con la camiseta púrpura por la rendija de la puerta abierta. El calor del interior te acaricia la piel del antebrazo.

-¿Pensabas que Nico no estaría preparada para visitas inoportunas en mitad de la noche?

Sueltas la prenda cuando notas algo tirar de ella con ferocidad, arrebatándotela con tanta fuerza que te extraña no quedarte sin brazo. Whoa, ¿dejaste entrar a Maki o al tiranosaurio Rex? A pesar de la brusquedad del gesto, su mano nunca roza la tuya, y Nico no puede sino estar agradecida. Sí, agradecida; bien te la podría haber arrancado de un mordisco.

-¿A-Rise?

Cruzas los brazos sobre tu pecho orgullosamente.

-Sí, ¿algún problema? -sueltas a la defensiva-. Las regalaban en su último concierto en Akihabara antes de comenzar su gira internacional por el resto de Asia.

Maki te responde con un simple y aburrido 'hmm'.

Tras unos segundos y otra fuerte inspiración por su parte, la puerta se termina de abrir completamente y tus inquietantes sospechas quedan confirmadas. La camiseta le queda como un guante y cubre lo suficiente de sus esbeltos muslos como para no crear malentendidos entre las neuronas de tu estúpida cabeza. Pero no es eso lo que te preocupa. No. Lo que te hiela la sangre en las venas son sus ojos cansados y enrojecidos. Unos ojos que evidentemente hacen todo lo posible por evitar tu mirada.

-Nunca pensé que tendrías algo de mi talla -murmura, alzando levemente los brazos y clavando la vista en las mangas violetas que terminan justamente donde deberían terminar, un par de centímetros más allá de sus muñecas, y no tan lejos de su mano como para que no se le vea ni la punta de los dedos (no, obviamente eso no le pasa a Nico, ¿está claro?). La toalla color crema con la que ha debido de secarse cuelga de una de sus manos, y Nico da las gracias al universo al verificar que tu toalla sigue intacta y que no te ha dejado sin papel higiénico.

-Talla única -explicas, descruzando tus propios brazos y dejándolos caer a cada lado de tu cuerpo-. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí…? -Dejas la frase en el aire, deseando que Maki sea capaz de entenderte sin obligarte a decir _esa_ palabra en voz alta.

Ella alza la cabeza y te mira con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo que cuánto tiempo llevo? No lo sé, no tienes ningún reloj en el baño. Así que, ¿desde que me viste entrar? -Se encoge de hombros-. Pero no te preocupes, no he malgastado ni un centilitro de agua si es eso lo que te preocupa. ¿Qué hago con esto? -pregunta, desviando el tema de conversación y tendiéndote la toalla.

-Dámela -respondes, aceptándola. Tus dedos rozan sutilmente los suyos, pero agarras la toalla como si no hubiera sucedido nada y das un paso atrás-. No... No es eso a lo que me refería. -Clavas tus ojos rubí en su mirada amatista, que bajo capas y capas de estoicismo esconde herméticamente cualquier tipo de emoción en su interior. Tu voz sale con la volatilidad de un susurro-. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas llorando?

Las líneas de su rostro se tensan y sientes cómo cae otra barrera más a su alrededor. Y lo sabes. No va a responderte.

-¿Podemos hablar de cualquier otra cosa? -espeta con dureza, pasando junto a ti y acercándose al sofá.

-Maki…

-No quiero hablar de ello, Nico. Olvídalo. -Dándote la espalda, se inclina un poco y coge una de las sábanas que has dejado antes sobre éste, desdoblándola y estirándola sobre su superficie desgastada.

Suspiras, palpando la humedad de la toalla que cuelga de tu mano.

-¿Has cenado al menos? -dices, dando por perdida la respuesta a tu primera pregunta.

-No tengo hambre -murmura sin volverse hacia ti.

En serio, ¿y este cambio de humor? Si Nico hubiera sabido que una ducha caliente convertiría a Maki en un dolor en el culo mucho más lacerante e insufrible, no la hubieras dejado ni pisar el estúpido cuarto de baño.

-No es eso lo que Nico te ha preguntado.

Maki deja de hacer lo que quiera que esté haciendo durante un par de segundos, quedándose inmóvil, sin volverse hacia ti.

-Sí -responde, envolviendo un mechón de su cabello húmedo alrededor de un dedo-, antes de salir.

Resoplas y te diriges hacia la cocina.

-Mentirosa -mascullas justo al poner un pie en el interior. Abres la puerta de la lavadora y sueltas la toalla dentro. Estúpida pelirroja consentida, ¿por qué tiene que ser siempre tan complicada?

Cuando regresas, te das cuentas de que Maki ha conseguido doblar en dos ambas sábanas para cubrir impecablemente las dimensiones de tu ridículo e incómodo sofá, y ahora se dispone a sentarse encima.

-¿Estás segura de que no quieres comer nada? -vuelves a preguntarle, deteniéndote delante de la mesa sobre la que descansa tu portátil aún encendido, a un lado de Maki y el sofá-. No me importa calentar algo, en serio; tengo sobras en la nevera.

-De verdad, estoy bien. -Y si es verdad, ¿por qué sus ojos continúan evitando la presencia de Nico?-. Sólo necesito descansar. -Hace ademán de acostarse.

-Así no.

Tu voz la detiene en seco y su mirada se clava en ti visiblemente molesta.

-¿Qué?

-Aún tienes el pelo mojado -señalas-. La casa de Nico, las normas de Nico. -Para hacerle ver que hablas en serio, caminas en dirección al cuarto de baño, donde guardas un pequeño secador plegable de viaje-. Si te quieres morir de hambre, es problema tuyo, pero no voy a permitir que pilles un resfriado. Además, si te acuestas así, no habrá quien peine un solo pelo de esa obtusa cabeza cuando te despiertes.

-No me importa -la escuchas mascullar entre dientes.

-A Nico sí. -Abres el último cajón de madera bajo el lavamanos y cierras el puño sobre tu lindo y estilizado secador rojo y blanco. Lo cierras y vuelves al salón, mientras desenrollas el alambre que mantiene el cable cuidadosamente recogido-. La casa de Nico, las normas de Nico.

Descubres que Maki te observa con mala cara tras dejar el alambre sobre la mesa, agacharte para enchufar el secador a la corriente eléctrica y dar media vuelta para enfrentarla con una sonrisa victoriosa.

-Está bien -se rinde finalmente-, haz lo que quieras.

Sientes cómo tu sonrisa tira un poco más de tus labios y te aproximas a ella con la divina gracia natural de la adorable Nico-nii.

-Levántate -ordenas, intentando que la orden no suene tan brusca como lo parece en tu cabeza.

-¿Para qué?

-Para bailar y jugar al Twister -dices sarcásticamente, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Sacudes el secador en tu mano-. ¿Para qué va a ser, genio? Para secarte el pelo.

-Puedo hacerlo yo sola. -La irritación es la única emoción que se filtra en su tono de voz.

Vale, sí, quizás pueda hacerlo sola, pero Nico es un adulto responsable y sólo desea asegurarse de que Maki no se quema esas estúpidas neuronas que guarda dentro de su duro cráneo con el aire caliente del secador.

Meneas la cabeza de un lado a otro y le haces un gesto con tu mano libre para que levante su estúpido culo de una vez por todas de tu estúpido sofá.

-La casa de Nico, las normas de Nico.

-¿Puedes dejar de repetir eso antes de que decida pegarme un tiro con tal de no volverte a escuchar más nunca? -espeta.

-Entonces levántate.

-Ya voy, cállate.

Sonríes con los labios apretados al ver cómo Maki se pone de pie y se hace a un lado. Tú tomas su lugar y te sientas con las piernas abiertas en el borde del sofá. Sin necesidad de ninguna palabra por parte de Nico, Maki parece entender lo que esperas de ella, puesto que se acerca unos pasitos a ti y se deja caer sobre el suelo hasta quedar sentada entre tus piernas, con su nuca observándote expectante. Sus hombros rozan con la ligereza de una pluma tus muslos a través de la tela aterciopelada de tu pijama adulto.

Sostienes el secador con firmeza y aprietas el botón de encendido. Compruebas la temperatura con tu otra mano y apuntas a su cabeza prestando especial atención a la distancia entre su pelo y el secador con el fin de no quemarle una oreja. Tus dedos se deslizan casualmente entre los mechones de su cabello pelirrojo y no puedes evitar maravillarte con las sensaciones que ahogan tus sentidos.

Siempre supiste que el pelo de Maki no podría estar mejor cuidado con todo el dinero que se mueve bajo su apellido, pero nunca imaginaste que sería tan fino y suave al tacto. Nico nunca imaginó que algún día llegaría a verse sobrecogida (sin segundas intenciones ni nada parecido) por el aroma de su propio champú de manzana mezclado con el espeso olor del aire caliente del secador, y bajo todo ello, la esencia natural de la piel y el cabello de Maki.

No lo puedes evitar, pues sí, ¿para qué luchar contra toda esta nebulosa de sensaciones cuando podrías simplemente disfrutar del momento y fingir que todo es normal por una vez en tu vida? ¿Que todo tiene sentido? Porque, además, a medida que pasan los segundos, Maki no hace más que recostarse poco a poco contra el sofá (no, el sofá es lo de menos) y tus piernas (esto es lo de más). Y Nico no piensa decir ni mu al respecto, no cuando Maki parece comenzar a relajarse en tu presencia después de días, meses y años anhelándolo en secreto sin saberlo.

Sí, ahora sí lo sabes; los últimos acontecimientos sucedidos durante la ceremonia de su… boda fueron lo suficientemente desgarradores como para ser incapaz de seguir fingiendo que tales sentimientos no existen dentro del doble fondo de tu pequeño corazón. Así, no te ha quedado más remedio que ser honesta contigo misma, aceptarlos y convivir con ellos día tras día. Sin embargo, que hayas sido lo suficientemente valiente como para reconocerlo ante el espejo, no significa que tengas que hacerlo frente al resto del mundo… y mucho menos frente a Maki, quien ahora más que nunca se encuentra a años luz de ti.

Que la excusa del secador esté dando sus frutos y ella esté sucumbiendo a tus encantos en silencio es la única razón que te mantiene la boca cerrada en este momento, pues cuanto más se prolonga el silencio y más se recuesta ella contra tus piernas, más son los interrogantes que se acumulan en tu interior. No hay nada que Nico desee más en este instante que saber por qué Maki se enojó tanto después de la celebración de la boda de Eli y Nozomi, por qué nunca te volvió a dirigir la palabra, por qué se cerró en banda y se dedicó a ver pasar los meses ignorándote. Por qué nunca te comunicó que tenía pensado casarse, y joder, por qué se casó con un idiota. Qué sucedió para que nunca te devolviera ni una mísera llamada ni respondiera ninguno de tus mensajes. Qué ocurrió para que nunca se presentase en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Rin, una de las personas más importantes en su vida, cuando hubo confirmado el día anterior que iría.

Qué ha sucedido hoy mientras tú hacías tranquilamente la cena y te sentabas en la mesa a comer, ignorante de todo cuanto aconteciera en su vida, para que se haya presentado en _tu_ puerta con la mirada perdida y pinta de fugitiva, calada hasta los huesos, sin nada más que las llaves de su casa, el móvil y 1.520 yenes en efectivo.

No obstante, no la interrogarás. Eres idiota y lo sabes, pero no lo harás; pues sea lo que sea lo que haya ocurrido hace varias horas, no crees que Maki tenga ganas de afrontar un interrogatorio. Probablemente, de haber deseado uno, habría acudido a cualquier otro. Habría acudido a casa de sus padres y no al destrozado piso de alquiler de Nico. Todo tiene una razón de ser, ¿no? ¿No es eso lo que dicen esos ininteligibles filósofos?

Además, tú no eres su padre, ni siquiera eres _como_ su padre. Maki está haciendo todo lo posible (al parecer) para que el príncipe Nishikino no se entere de lo que quiera que haya ocurrido. Maki está haciendo todo lo posible para que ese arrogante desagradable que se hace llamar su padre no la someta a un interrogatorio. Nico no será menos. Nico no se rebajará a su nivel de hipócrita engreído.

Tus dudas pueden esperar, pues ¿qué son unas horas o días más, cuando has estado esperando meses, incluso años? Nada, no cambiarán nada. Lo único que cambiaría si la jodieses ahora, sería la confianza de Maki. Y Nico prefiere esperar una eternidad a perder lo poco que te queda de ella.

De repente, sientes cómo su brazo se aprieta contra tu pantorrilla y no puedes evitar sobresaltarte cuando las yemas de sus dedos acarician el empeine desnudo de uno de tus pies. Te muerdes el labio, pugnando por no soltar una carcajada, porque sí, ¿qué pasa?, Nico es una persona sensible y los pies son tu talón de Aquiles, nunca mejor dicho. Es más, ¿qué estás haciendo, Maki? ¿Qué coño significa esto?

Dejando los movimientos del secador y tus dedos en su cabello en piloto automático, bajas la mirada hasta tu pie movida por la curiosidad, como si necesitases verlo para creerlo. Sin embargo, cualquier cosquilleo que pudieras sentir sobre la piel muere al percatarte de algo en lo que nunca desearías haber reparado.

Es su mano izquierda… La mano donde brilla el anillo dorado en su dedo anular.

Sin pararte a pensarlo, retiras el pie bruscamente, apretándolo contra la parte baja del sofá.

-¿Qué pasa? -te pregunta Maki suavemente, girando ligeramente la cabeza hacia el lado contrario donde tu mano sostiene el secador, y te mira por encima del hombro con una extraña expresión llena de preocupación.

-Me estás haciendo cosquillas. -Tu respuesta suena mucho más seca y dura de lo que esperas, incluso para tus propios oídos. Aprietas la mandíbula, maldiciéndote por dentro.

La cabeza de Maki regresa al frente y se agacha ligeramente.

-Lo siento -murmura, tan bajo que su voz se mezcla con el ruido del motor del secador.

Pero tú lo escuchas y entiendes ese desconocido par de palabras. Bueno, no, no lo entiendes. Es Nishikino Maki y se trata de la segunda o tercera vez que se disculpa en la insignificante hora que lleva en tu piso cuando nunca lo ha hecho en toda su vida. ¿Qué demonios está pasando?

Pasas tu mano una última vez por su cabello para comprobar que has eliminado cualquier rastro de humedad y apagas el secador. Tragas saliva y luchas por que tu voz suene mucho más relajada y casual.

-Listo -confirmas con una forzada sonrisa de complacencia.

Maki no se mueve.

-Ya te puedes levantar -susurras, aún con la sonrisa pegada sobre tu cara-, si quieres.

Su suspiro inunda el aire al tiempo que su cuerpo se pone en movimiento, incorporándose. No sabes cómo lo hace, pero logra ponerse de pie delante de ti sin volver a rozarse con tus piernas ni tu pijama.

-¿Ya me puedo acostar o tienes ganas de jugar a otra cosa primero?

Escuchas la indiferencia de su voz, pero sientes cómo las palabras que salen de su boca se diluyen en tus oídos. Al incorporarse, sus piernas han quedado perfectamente alineadas a la altura de tu mirada, y no puedes comprender cómo no te has dado cuenta antes del hematoma verdoso que ensucia la perfecta piel blanquecina de su muslo, parcialmente oculto por el dobladillo de la camiseta que le has prestado. ¿Pero qué…?

Frunces el ceño y sin ser consciente de lo que estás haciendo, estiras el brazo y acaricias su piel delicadamente justo debajo de la fea marca, que Nico juraría por su vida que tiene más de cinco centímetro de diámetro. ¿Cómo puede alguien hacerse tamaño moratón?

Maki se estremece bruscamente y aparta tu mano con una violencia que absolutamente no esperas. Al instante sientes el escozor que se extiende por tu antebrazo, justo donde has recibido el manotazo. Dejas caer la mano sobre tu propio muslo, estupefacta, justo en el momento en que los ojos violetas de Maki colisionan con los tuyos.

El corazón se te detiene en el pecho cuando crees ver cómo el miedo cruza su mirada como un espeluznante cometa. No obstante, antes de poder cerciorarte de nada, tras un rápido parpadeo, todo lo que brilla en el espejo amatista de su mirada es hastío y apatía. Y no puedes estar segura, ¿cómo lo vas a estar? Maki nunca te ha tenido miedo, ¿qué sentido tiene todo esto? Nico es la persona más inofensiva del planeta. ¿Te lo habrás imaginado?

Maki gira la cabeza y oculta el rostro tras su cabello. El par de pasos que dan sus piernas la alejan de ti.

-¿Qué te pasó en el muslo? -preguntas, a pesar de haberte jurado a ti misma hace unos minutos que no la interrogarías. Percibes cómo tu propia voz te resulta extraña cuando inunda el aire. Sueltas el secador a un lado del sofá sin desviar tus ojos del moratón.

-Nada -murmura.

-Eso no es nada, Maki. -Deseas ponerte de pie y acercarte a su silueta levemente encogida, pero temes hacerlo y que ella se aleje aún más de ti, interponiendo más barreras cimentadas en la desconfianza.

Maki alza la cabeza y te mira. Sus ojos no te brindan ninguna pista. No puedes leer nada en ellos.

-¿Por qué te interesa tanto? -te suelta-. Es sólo un hematoma. -Su mirada te evita-. Yo… me choqué con la esquina de una mesa que resultó estar donde no debía.

El alarmante peso que constriñe tu pecho desaparece lentamente, permitiéndote volver a respirar, cuando atibas el sutil rubor que cubre sus mejillas. Una de sus manos juega con su pelo rojizo.

Pugnas por dibujar una pequeña sonrisa torcida en tu rostro.

-Oh, ¿Maki sigue siendo aún igual de torpe? -bromeas, alzando las cejas y ocultando la sonrisa maliciosa de tus labios tras la palma de tu mano. Y luchas, luchas con todas tus fuerzas por disipar la enorme maraña de tensión que ha solidificado el aire a tu alrededor.

-No soy torpe -niega rotundamente, repentinamente a la defensiva-, y… es la primera vez después de muchos meses, ¿vale?

Sueltas una seca carcajada y te pones de pie, agarrando de nuevo el secador. No vas a interrogarla, no. Nico no va a interrogarla. No importa cuántas veces tengas que repetírtelo, no lo harás. Sea verdad o mentira lo que acabas de escuchar, no lo harás.

Desenchufas el cable y lo doblas sobre sí mismo, volviendo a sujetarlo con el alambre negro de metal. En vez de regresar al cuarto de baño, decides dejarlo sobre tu mesa comedor-estudio para que se enfríe primero.

Giras la cabeza hacia Maki y compruebas que sigue de pie en medio del cuarto de estar como una estatua, observándote como si no te hubiera visto tu grandiosa presencia en mucho tiempo (algo totalmente cierto, pero hey, no es culpa de Nico, ¿vale?).

La postiza curvatura artificial de tus labios flaquea cuando la transparente… ¿vulnerabilidad? de su mirada te da una patada en la boca del estómago. Siempre has considerado que a pesar de la madurez de su actitud y su inteligencia, Maki siempre ha sido una de la integrantes más inocentes de μ's; por ello, no puedes luchar contra el escalofrío que se desliza por tu espalda cuando la lápida dedicada a su ingenuidad te saluda tras el resplandor de su mirada amatista.

-Maki, ¿en serio estás bien? -preguntas con el ceño fruncido y la garganta repentinamente seca-. Estás poniendo nerviosa a Nico. -Dejas salir una risilla intranquila.

Maki parpadea, se aclara la garganta y desvía la mirada hacia el sofá.

-Estoy bien, estoy bien -responde rápidamente-. ¿Ya me puedo ir a dormir o vas a seguir riéndote de mí?

Resoplas y le das la espalda, volviéndote hacia la pantalla (otra vez en reposo) de tu portátil. ¿Se creyó de verdad tu risa o simplemente está haciendo lo mismo que tú, luchando por ignorar el tema de conversación y fingir que no hay nada extraño en todo lo que está sucediendo?

Mueves el diminuto ratón, reactivando el sistema y cierras todas las ventanas abiertas.

-Guardaré algún chiste para la próxima vez -dices irónicamente, terminando de hacer 'click' en las crucecitas rojas de las distintas aplicaciones para posteriormente apagar el ordenador-. Ahorrar es importante.

-Muy bien, sigue ahorrando -te responde sin el mínimo rastro de humor en su voz.

Cuando las luces del portátil mueren, bajas la pantalla, cerrándolo, y te vuelves hacia Maki, quien ya se ha acercado al sofá y está retirando el par de sábanas con la intención de meterse debajo. Si se ha dado cuenta de lo hecho polvo que está el pobre mueble, lo disimula con tanta impasibilidad que da miedo. Nico no cree que nadie sea capaz de dormir siquiera un par de horas seguidas sobre él.

-¿Tienes clase mañana? -preguntas, arrepintiéndote ya tus intenciones.

Maki suelta las sábanas y te mira fugazmente por encima del hombro.

-Sí, tengo la mañana repleta con prácticas en la unidad de cardiología. ¿Por qué?

Suspiras con resignación.

-Entonces olvídate del sofá. Vas a dormir en mi cama.

Maki se da media vuelta a la velocidad de la luz y te mira con desconfianza y aprensión.

-¿Me estás invitando a dormir en tu… cama? -pregunta despacio, como si no estuviera segura de haber escuchado bien.

Abres los ojos como platos y sacudes velozmente las manos. Maldita sea…

-¡No de _esa_ forma, Nishikino! ¿Quieres dejar de malinterpretar todo lo que digo?

Maki tuerce los labios socarronamente, dejando entrever un esbozo de sonrisa hueco, pero no dice nada.

-Sólo estoy intercambiándote el sofá por la cama -explicas molesta. Señalas el sofá-. Yo duermo aquí, y tú te vas a dormir sola a mi habitación. ¿Te quedó claro?

Su sonrisa se torna más evidente, pero la sensación de vacío que transmite no disminuye.

-Sí, ya me había quedado claro la primera vez, _Yazawa_. -La mofa oculta en el empleo de tu apellido te da una bofetada-. No hacía falta insistir. Si me querías en tu cama sólo tenías que haberlo dicho antes.

Apuntas un dedo amenazadoramente hacia su estúpida cara.

-Deja de jugar conmigo. Nico no tiene tiempo para tonterías.

-Empezaste tú -menciona, retorciendo un mechón de pelo entre los dedos. Nico no desea saber qué escucharía en este instante si los pelos hablasen. Muchos gritos probablemente.

-Nico lo empezó y Nico lo termina -sentencias-. La puerta de mi dormitorio es ésa de ahí, la que está al lado del baño. No te preocupes, está todo recogido y tampoco guardo cadáveres debajo de la cama.

Maki se vuelve para mirar la puerta de la que hablas, pero en vez de comenzar a andar hacia tu habitación, clava sus estúpidos ojos de nuevo en ti. Su frágil sonrisa ha desaparecido.

-Nico, en serio, no es necesario. Puedo dormir en el sofá. Tú también trabajas mañana, ¿no? Es prácticamente lo mismo.

-No, no lo es -niegas, meneando la cabeza-. Yo no trabajo con vidas humanas. Tú sí.

Maki no parece convencida. Maldita cabeza dura.

-Tengo turno de tarde -añades, intentando persuadirla-. Puedo echarme una siesta en la cama antes del curro.

-No puedo aceptarlo. Ya te he molestado bastante.

La fulminas con los ojos entornados.

-Maki, no es por ti, es por el resto del mundo. Así que empieza a andar si no quieres que Nico te arrastre hasta la cama.

Esa sonrisa apagada con segundas intenciones ocultas hace ademán de colarse en su rostro. Sin embargo, tú no le das tiempo a regodearse en sus sucios pensamientos. Ni a inquietarte con el escalofriante vacío que se halla detrás.

-Ni se te ocurra abrir esa bocaza -le sueltas, señalándola con tu esbelto y bonito dedo. Te acercas a ella, aferras su muñeca firmemente y tiras de su brazo en dirección a tu dormitorio.

-Si no te conociera mejor, pensaría que me estás lanzando indirectas -dice sin ningún rastro de emoción, mientras se ve obligada a andar detrás de ti si no quiere acabar con la cara pegada al suelo.

 _No, obviamente no conoces a Nico_ , piensas agriamente en tu fuero interno.

-Menos mal que me conoces entonces -respondes por lo bajini, sin dirigirle una mera mirada por encima del hombro.

Abres la puerta que dejaste entornada antes y aprietas el interruptor de la luz sin necesidad de bajar la mirada a tu mano ni buscarlo a tanteo por toda la pared. Ah, ya llevas un par de años aquí y se nota, ¿eh?

-Sí, menos mal.

El débil murmullo de Maki resuena a tu espalda justo cuando te detienes a un lado de la mejor posesión que hay dentro del piso (además de la gran Nico-nii, claro): la ancha cama de matrimonio que alguien decidió dejar ahí cuando te alquilaron el pequeño apartamento y a la cual sólo necesitaste cambiarle el machacado colchón (en serio, ¿qué hizo esa gente con él?). Una maravilla. Y sí, es doble, pero no piensas compartir esta noche la cama con la misma persona por la que has tenido extraños sentimientos desde que ibas al instituto. Y mucho menos cuando lo único que lleva encima es una camiseta prestada. No, definitivamente no.

-Ahí tienes la cama, te la presento. Maki, la cama. La cama, Maki -dices burlonamente, gesticulando entre la pelirroja y el colchón cubierto por el edredón nórdico y las sábanas fucsias. Es una burla que incluso tú sientes forzada, pero ¿qué se supone que debes hacer? No vas a interrogarla. No vas a hacerlo, y Maki sólo te está dando más motivos para que Nico lo haga. Lo mejor que puedes hacer ahora mismo es alejarte de ella e irte a dormir.

Clavas la mirada en Maki, quien se ha detenido junto a ti observando la cama como si fuera un alien, y te topas de lleno con su estúpido gesto torcido y con esos estúpidamente deseables labios fruncidos.

-Es rosa -se limita a decir.

-Sí, ¿y?

-Me arden los ojos. -Su voz no encierra ningún tono de broma, pero ¿hola?, tiene que estar bromeando, ¿verdad?- ¿No tenían más colores? ¿Por qué todo es rosa?

-¡Porque es un color lindo y exquisito como Nico-nii! -exclamas alegremente con voz aguda y tu mano libre alzada a la altura de tu cabeza con tu típica pose-. Lo mejor de lo mejor para la me…

-Vale, gracias -te interrumpe con sequedad-. La explicación es aún más desagradable que las sábanas.

Sientes como se te cae la cara al suelo mientras bajas la mano lentamente. Frunces los labios y la fulminas con la mirada mohínamente.

Maki no parece sentirse aludida por tu evidente y repentino cambio de humor. Observas cómo sus ojos amatistas descienden por tu brazo hasta detenerse sobre la mano que todavía aferra su muñeca.

-Ya me puedes soltar -dice.

Te tomas unos segundos para seguir fulminándola con la mirada, básicamente porque puedes y porque sí, es humillante que esté ignorando a Nico tan abiertamente.

-¿Cómo sé que no saldrás corriendo?

-¿Por quién me tomas? -La irritación de su voz atraviesa el aire como el filo de una espada-. ¿Quieres que duerma en tu estúpida cama para daltónicos acromáticos? Entonces dormiré…

-¿Para dal-qué? -la interrumpes, frunciendo el ceño-. ¿Se supone que eso es un insulto?

Ella enfrenta tu mirada con su típica expresión aburrida e indiferente.

-No. Es una alteración óptica hereditaria de los fotorreceptores de la retina que se transmite por un alelo recesivo ligado al cromosoma…

No puedes evitar levantar tu mano de nuevo, pero esta no para sonreír y lanzarle tu agradable y linda pose a la cara, sino para estamparla de verdad contra su boca y hacer que (¡sí, por favor!) la cierre de una vez antes de que la estúpida jerga científica te produzca un estúpido derrame cerebral y el mundo se quede sin placer de la magnífica existencia de Nico.

-Dios, cállate -sueltas exasperada-. Cállate y acuéstate en la maldita cama antes de que me arrepienta y te eche de una patada en el culo de mi casa.

Notas cómo sus labios se tuercen bajo la palma de tu mano e intuyes que debe de estar sonriendo a pesar de no poder verlo. Y no, no porque estés ocultando su estúpida boca, sino porque sus ojos no lo hacen. La sonrisa que se esconde tras tu mano no se refleja en su mirada. De nuevo. Y es una imagen que de alguna forma inexplicable te resulta desoladora.

Separas la mano de su cara fingiendo no haber presenciado nada y sueltas su muñeca, arrepintiéndote al instante cuando tu estúpido pecho se contrae al extrañar la suavidad y el calor de su piel.

Si es verdad que alguna vez sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa, es imposible saberlo. Su expresión vuelve a ocultarse tras una máscara de impasibilidad.

Frotas disimuladamente tus dedos contra el pantalón aterciopelado de tu pijama, intentando deshacerte del recuerdo de su tacto, y das un paso atrás, permitiendo que Maki pase a meros centímetros de ti para retirar el edredón y sentarse en el borde de la cama.

-Bueno -dices, rompiendo el incómodo silencio-, si necesitas cualquier cosa, estoy en el salón. -Haces una pausa-. Mm, dejé tu móvil y las llaves encima de la mesa.

-Me di cuenta -susurra.

-También lavé el montón de ropa que me dejaste sobre el suelo y la puse a secar en el tendedero que hay en la solana de la cocina. Espero que por la mañana esté seca y no tengas que irte… así.

Maki baja la mirada hasta la camiseta violeta y sus piernas desnudas. Una decaída sonrisa alza las comisuras de sus labios. Sólo las comisuras de sus labios.

-Sí, yo también lo espero. No me gustaría tener que salir a la calle con una camisa prestada con el logo de A-Rise estampado en el pecho.

-Ya, no queremos que nadie se pregunte qué hacías durmiendo en la cama de Nico. -La débil ironía de tu voz se diluye en el aire.

Maki no te responde. Se limita a contraer los deditos de los pies y observar lo interesante que es el suelo de tu dormitorio.

Respirando hondo, das media vuelta y apagas la luz del techo. La habitación se sume en la penumbra, quedando iluminada únicamente por el resplandor blanquecino procedente del salón.

-Buenas noches, Maki -le deseas suavemente.

-Nico.

Apenas has salido por la puerta cuando su tenue murmullo te detiene en seco. Te giras levemente hacia ella.

-¿Qué?

Su silueta oscura parece titubear durante una milésima de segundo.

-Gracias -susurra finalmente, sorprendiéndote-. Por todo. -La oscuridad te impide distinguir el rubor de su rostro, pero Nico la conoce tan bien que crees poder observarlo sin necesidad de ningún tipo de luz artificial.

Le regalas una dulce sonrisa sincera, quizás demasiado sincera. Un extraño sentimiento (en el cual no te vas a parar a pensar) brota en el interior de tu pecho y se extiende por el resto de tu cuerpo como un cálido tsunami, robándote el aliento. Después de todo, no todos los días Nico recibe tales agradecimientos por parte de Maki. Por no decir que hasta hoy casi no recibías ni una mísera palabra.

La costumbre te hace entreabrir la boca con el fin de responderle con algún comentario altanero y sarcástico, porque es más que evidente que Nico merecía esas palabras desde hacía años; pero, sin embargo, no lo haces. ¿Para qué hacerlo cuando sabes que sólo va a salir forzado? ¿Cuando lo único que vas a conseguir es incomodarla aún más?

Los estúpidos sentimientos de tu corazón le ganan la batalla al hábito y no puedes hacer otra cosa que aceptar su gratitud silenciosamente.

-Buenas noches, Maki -repites con delicadeza.

Das media vuelta y te adentras en el cuarto de estar, mientras el desconcierto te nubla la mente al percatarte de la ternura que ha resonado en tu susurro. Una ternura que sólo has escuchado salir de ti al dirigirte únicamente a tus hermanos.

* * *

La luz de la habitación contigua se apaga, sumiendo el piso en una oscuridad absoluta. La claridad de las pocas farolas que alumbran la calle apenas se cuela entre las persianas de la única ventana que existe en la estancia. Y puede que sea sólo un efecto secundario de la negrura que te envuelve en su tenebroso abrazo, pero la derrota se vuelca sobre ti con la fuerza de una catarata.

Vuelves a encontrarte sola en una habitación y es gracioso, puesto que aun sabiendo que ella se encuentra al otro lado de la pared, nunca te has sentido tan sola en toda tu vida como te sientes en este preciso instante. Ahora la soledad tiene un significado diferente. Ya no es tranquilizadora ni agradable; ya no es un espacio privado, tu espacio, un momento que dedicarte a ti misma sin que nadie te perturbe. Ahora sólo es una vía libre a los recuerdos; una llave que abre la jaula en la que lograste encerrar, cuando saliste corriendo de casa, todos esos sentimientos descontrolados que arañan las paredes de tu mente.

Ahora la soledad es sólo una puerta abierta a los demonios que se esconden entre las sombras de tu memoria. En las sombras de las esquinas de la habitación. Después de todo, es natural, ¿no? Es perfectamente normal que estando sola en un espacio donde nadie puede verte ni oírte, donde nadie puede juzgarte, tus barreras internas se desmoronen. Es natural, pero eso no hace que sea menos doloroso, menos asfixiante.

Durante el tiempo que el taxista, la calle y ella te hicieron compañía, los fantasmas se mantuvieron lejos, a distancia, observándote con expectación a tu espalda, esperando el momento oportuno en que la soledad te aislase del mundo y ellos pudieran asaltarte. Otra vez.

Tenía razón. Por mucho que te haya podido pesar todo este tiempo, siempre ha solido tener razón. Es humana y se equivoca, pero pocas veces lo hace. Realmente es mucho más inteligente de lo que la mayoría de la gente le da crédito. Para ti lo es, y a pesar de la distancia que ahora reina entre tú y ella, estás segura de que lo sigue siendo. Que no te haya ahogado a preguntas es prueba suficiente. Sabes que es muy probable que la curiosidad la esté matando por dentro lentamente, pero aun así no ha dictado sentencia ni ha abierto un interrogatorio. Te ha brindado el privilegio de la duda.

Podría haberte presionado cuando supo que habías estado llorando tras salir del cuarto de baño, pero cedió y olvidó el tema. Si no quedó convencida con las pocas y escuetas respuestas que le proporcionaste, lo ha disimulado mejor que cualquier actriz profesional. Pero si algo has aprendido durante todos estos años, es que nada es nunca tan sencillo como parece, al menos no con ella.

Tu inteligencia no puede rivalizar con la suya y sin embargo, es la más evidente, la que todo el mundo ve, la que todo el mundo aplaude a pesar de ser sólo un número compuesto y redondo en un papel. Es una inteligencia inútil, pues de haber sido eficiente, ahora mismo no te encontrarías en esta situación, luchando por contener las lágrimas en una extraña habitación oscura, sintiéndote sola, culpable, sucia y derrotada.

Si alguna vez llegaste a tener algún sitio al que llamar hogar, entonces lo has perdido de la noche a la mañana; bueno, de la mañana a la noche realmente. Y duele. Es un peso amargo que se ha alojado en tu pecho, un peso que te oprime las costillas y los pulmones. Un peso que te impide respirar.

Lo más cercano que tienes ahora mismo a un hogar, si es que esa palabra tiene algún sentido en este contexto, es el olor que se ha quedado impregnado en las horribles sábanas rosas, ese agridulce aroma floral que nunca creíste poder llegar a echar tanto de menos. Un olor que sólo consigue intensificar el ardor de la llama que carboniza el interior de tu pecho y que no desearías sino extirpar con un bisturí como si de materia física se tratara en vez de una estúpida reacción química en tu cerebro.

Te arrepientes de todo. Te arrepientes de las decisiones que has tomado que te han llevado a estar en esta penosa situación. Y no sabes qué es peor, si arrepentirte de todo lo que te hace ser quien eres, de ti misma, o que las decisiones que has tomado no sean sino la misma en diferentes circunstancias.

Una única decisión, ¿eh? Tu vida sin sentido se resume en una única estúpida decisión: la decisión de no decidir por ti misma, de dejarte llevar por los deseos de otros. Es esa misma decisión la que te ha metido en este embrollo, la misma decisión que te ha dejado sintiéndote como la mierda cuando su libido hubo acabado contigo y tu destrozada rabia alimentó la suya hasta conseguir que te soltase y se marchase con un portazo.

Ninguna de tus respuestas fue una falacia. No mentiste cuando afirmaste haberte golpeado con la esquina de una mesa, sólo omitiste información. Sólo omitiste la causa eficiente que te hizo tropezar contra ella. Al fin y al cabo, fue sólo un empujón. Y bien sabes que prefieres un hematoma en el muslo que desaparecerá al par de semanas a que siguiera tocándote.

¿Qué harás dentro de unas horas cuando no te quede más remedio que regresar? ¿Qué harás cuando te pregunte dónde has estado, dónde has dormido? ¿Con quién has estado?

¿Qué harás cuando vuelva a insistir? ¿Dejarte llevar como la primera vez? ¿Negarte como la segunda?

Tu vida se ha convertido en un ciclo de monotonía y ha sido justamente hoy, al volver a verla oculta tras la protección de su puerta, con su largo pelo azabache acariciando la suave curvatura de su espalda, sin maquillaje y descalza con su pijama adulto puesto, cuando te has dado cuenta. La mayoría del tiempo estás en el hospital y la otra cuarta parte, entre las paredes de casa. Si sales a la calle es para ir de casa a la universidad, de la universidad al hospital, del hospital a casa y vuelta a empezar. La única imperfección en el círculo vicioso han sido las visitas a casa de tus padres.

Pero es normal, ¿no? Los estudios de medicina están resultando ser más duros de lo que esperabas, incluso para ti, y las múltiples prácticas en el hospital te están robando demasiado tiempo. Incluso tus horas de sueño se han visto reducidas a cuatro o cinco. Has aguantado bien durante este último año, pero ¿qué pasará entonces cuando lleves cinco, equivalentes a sesenta meses, mil ochocientos veintiséis días contando años bisiestos?

Si no luchases por acabar cada curso con todo limpio, incluyendo las ampliaciones de asignaturas de cursos posteriores, y además mantener las matrículas de honor en cada una de ellas, probablemente tendrías más tiempo libre. Más tiempo para volver a tocar tu olvidado piano cubierto de polvo. Más tiempo para volver a dar un paseo sin sentido junto a Hanayo y Rin, más tiempo para llamar a Eli y Nozomi y saber cómo les va en Rusia. Más tiempo para ir al cine a ver una aburrida película con Honoka y Umi, y disfrutar de sus risas. Más tiempo para intentar hallar tu voluntad perdida y luchar por comenzar a forma parte de la vida social de Nico con tal de poder robarle otro ridículo baile a sabiendas de que ella nunca te dejará robarle nada más (bastante claro te lo dejó hace dos años).

Pero no puedes, te falta tiempo. Te falta tiempo y nadie dice nada porque es el curso natural de las cosas. Porque es lo que todo el mundo espera de ti, la única heredera del hospital general más reconocido de todo Tokyo.

¿Qué más da que tu vida se haya visto reducida al círculo familiar? ¿Qué más da si a nadie parece importarle?

¿Por qué debería de importarte a ti?

* * *

Cuando te despiertas a la mañana siguiente con un feo dolor de espalda y el cuello torcido con la flexibilidad de un búho, el móvil, las llaves y los 1.520 yenes que dejaste la noche anterior sobre tu mesa comedor-estudio han desaparecido.

Y no es lo único.

Las prendas que lavaste a mano y tendiste en la cocina se las ha llevado el viento. Incluso las empapadas botas de media caña ya no se encuentran donde estaban antes de quedarte dormida en el sofá.

Tu cama está perfectamente hecha, con las sábanas pulcramente estiradas. Sobre tu edredón fucsia, en la esquina inferior, se halla la camiseta púrpura elegantemente doblada, como si aún no hubiera sido estrenada.

A la mañana siguiente, ocho y media de un jueves cualquiera, no queda ni rastro de Maki en el interior de tu piso.


	3. Intentando Olvidar La Primera Noche

**A/N: En primer lugar, ¡siento sobremanera los dos enormes meses que han pasado desde la última actualización! No ha sido intencionado, estoy pasando una mala época y no tenía ganas de escribir más mierda trágica. Por la misma razón este capítulo no tiene la misma longitud que los anteriores, pues realmente es la mitad de uno completo. Aun así, quise publicarlo para no dejar pasar más tiempo.** **(Espero no tardar mucho en sacar la segunda mitad)**

 **Gracias por leer, como siempre.**

 **Notas al final del capítulo.**

 **Sigo arrepintiéndome, para no variar.**

* * *

Desvías la mirada hacia el feo reloj analógico de color blanco que cuelga de una de las paredes de la cafetería, cerca de la barra, y no puedes evitar suspirar débilmente cuando las manecillas del reloj se atreven a burlarse de ti. ¿En serio? ¿Sólo son las siete y media de la tarde?

¿Alguien le puede explicar a Nico dónde han metido el tiempo que obviamente le han robado al estúpido reloj? Porque que la NASA lance un misil contra el ridículo establecimiento si no llevas más de medio día sirviendo estúpidos cafés, bocadillos, sándwiches y zumos naturales a estúpidos estudiantes universitarios que se creen que por ir a la universidad son lo suficientemente adultos como para querer jugar a los médicos con la inalcanzable y grandiosa Nico-nii. Ja, el día que dejen de comer de la mano de sus padres, mastiquen impuestos y a ti te gusten las personas con pelo en el pecho (y sí, vale, Nico sepa un mínimo de medicina) puede que consideres hacer algo más que simplemente sonreír como un maniquí en un escaparate y morderte la lengua internamente luchando por no lanzarle el café en la cara a algún niñato engreído.

Hay días en los que Nico adora (odia) profundamente su trabajo (anteayer, ayer, hoy y probablemente mañana), pero no eres idiota y sabes que tu independencia y vida social tienen un alto precio y dependen de la cantidad de paciencia que puedas reunir. Así que por ahora no te queda más remedio que tragarte tu reluciente y justificado ego si no quieres que tu jefe te clave una carta de despido en la frente. Y no lo hará, pues no existe nadie equiparable a Nico en su profesión, aunque sólo sea tomar nota, vigilar la barra y servir glucosa y cafeína a empollones, fiesteros y fantasma (no, no ese tipo de fantasmas; estos son reales y producen arcadas). No es culpa tuya que a algún genio se le ocurriese plantar la cafetería cerca del campus universitario, por no decir prácticamente dentro.

Sin embargo, has de admitir que todo este panorama tiene sus ventajas. Sí, las propinas al final del día son mayores a pesar de… todo lo que has tenido que soportar, pero hey, nadie es inmune a la brillante sonrisa de la mejor idol del universo (¡Nico-nico-nii!). Una sonrisa que aún tiene que mantenerse en tu linda cara las tres horas y media que aún faltan para que el estúpido reloj marque las diez en punto y Nico pueda largarse a su modesta casa con su enorme cama doble.

Normalmente tu turno termina a eso de las ocho y media de la noche, (dependiendo del día) pero estás a mediados de diciembre y hace tiempo que llegó la temporada de Navidad (problema número uno: no te queda más remedio que invertir tu sueldo en suficientes regalos para cada uno de tus hermanos); además, se avecinan los exámenes de final de cuatrimestre (problema número dos: más estudiantes vagabundeando por las tardes en la biblioteca) y tu jefe ha retrasado la hora de cierre de la cafetería como consecuencia capitalista al problema número dos (problema número tres: más horas de trabajo y un desorbitado retraso temporal de la posibilidad de desplomarte sobre tu incómodo sofá al final del día). ¿Cuál es la conclusión? Nada, una mierda; muchas gracias por preguntar.

Ignorando el imperceptible tic-tac del reloj, ahogado por el bullicio reinante en el interior de la cafetería, terminas de pasar el trapo por la oscura superficie de la barra, disfrutando de un mísero minuto de soledad sin sonrisas forzadas, y lo dejas en el estante escondido tras ésta a la altura de tu cadera (sí, ¿algún problema? Es una barra un poco alta). Tu mano vuela hacia tu móvil sin preguntarte primero y la luz de la pantalla cobra vida sobre la superficie de madera sobre la que has depositado el trapo. La decepción te oprime el pecho y la tristeza se vierte sobre ti como una jarra de agua fría al comprobar que no te ha entrado ningún mensaje nuevo. Nada, ni siquiera un estúpido emoticono.

¿Cómo pudiste creer que tras dejarla dormir en tu cama (sin Nico) todo sería diferente? ¿Qué se dignaría a prestarte atención de nuevo y responder tus estúpidos mensajes o coger tus estúpidas llamadas? ¿Cómo pudiste permitir que la esperanza renaciera de nuevo en tu corazón?

 _Eres una idiota, Nico_ , la voz de tu consciencia te da una bofetada metal. _¿Por qué sigues suplicando por un pedazo de pan como un cachorro abandonado? Una idol no corre detrás de la gente, la gente corre detrás de ella. Entones, ¿qué demonios estás haciendo?_

Apenas han pasado seis días desde la última vez que sus estúpidos ojos amatistas colisionaran con los tuyos en mitad de la noche (y no fuera un ridículo sueño producto de tu ridícula imaginación). Seis días desde que su piel rozara la tuya y el aroma de su cabello anestesiase el anhelo oculto en tu pecho. Seis días que pronto se convertirán en una semana. Seis días que no han hecho más que darte problemas y hundirte la moral como si el tiempo no tuviera nada mejor que hacer que arruinarte la vida. Vale, quizás suene demasiado trágico para tratarse de la vivaz Nico-nii, querida por los niños y las los animales pequeños por igual, pero la ignorancia y el paso del tiempo están haciendo mella en tu interior.

De nuevo.

No sabes por qué te sorprende tanto, ni siquiera por qué arde y escuece más que la primera vez; no porque ahora sea la segunda (no, eso no tiene nada que ver), sino porque apenas han transcurrido seis estúpidos días, no dos años de silencio indefinido. ¿Por qué te afecta tanto? Son sólo _seis_ días; seis días y la pobre Nico ya se sube por las paredes en su mejor imitación de Spiderman. Tsh, antes de que Maki vuelva a dirigirte la palabra, te conviertes en jugadora de baloncesto, ese tal Trump provoca la tercera guerra mundial y las langostas conquistan el mundo.

Ojalá pudieras tirar a la basura todas las preguntas que se han acumulado en tu interior para no seguir hundiéndote en interrogantes hora tras hora como si de arenas movedizas se trataran. Ojalá Nico pudiera abandonar en el arcén de alguna carretera la vorágine de emociones que nubla tu dicha a cada segundo, que te llena de clavos el corazón.

Ojalá fuera más sencillo echar de más que echar de menos.

¿Y qué estás pensando? ¿Por qué estos estúpidos pensamientos no pueden dejarte en paz? Sólo se trata de Maki. Maki y la magia. La magia y Maki. Un día la ves, al siguiente no. Sí, qué divertido… Seguramente esté jugando a los médicos mejor de lo que nunca lo hará Nico (¡no en ese sentido!).

Pugnando por ignorar el enorme peso que te estruja los pulmones y te impide respirar, escuchas el tintineo de la campanita de la puerta de la cafetería.

 _Vamos, Nico; nuevo cliente, pon tu mejor sonrisa. Ya te queda un minuto menos para largarte a casa._

Alzas la mirada y sonríes automáticamente, dejando olvidado (quizás no tanto como te gustaría creer) el móvil sobre el estante oculto tras la barra.

De repente, sientes cómo tu corazón intenta saltar a través de tus costillas cuando tu mirada tropieza con unos familiares ojos violetas que te devuelven la mirada alegremente, y nada tiene sentido, especialmente la parálisis momentánea de tu corazón. Conoces esos ojos porque no es la primera vez que te cruzas con su propietaria, pero la afabilidad y calidez que desprenden son indicio suficiente como para saber que Nico ha vuelto a caer en la trampa.

Otra vez.

Sí, el parecido de sus ojos es tan cristalino e indiscutible que debería ser ilegal en todo el planeta (especialmente en tu presencia), pues para vergüenza de Nico, no es la primera vez que ese fulgor amatista te roba el aliento a traición.

¿Qué neurona ha perdido el norte dentro de tu estúpida cabeza? ¿Tanto anhelas una respuesta por su parte (para saber que sigue con vida, no porque la necesites ni nada por el estilo) que te es imposible dejar de verla en todas partes y en todo el mundo? Maldita pelirroja engreída; en vez de buscar la cura al cáncer, lo único que hace es provocarle uno a la adorable Nico-nii. ¿Y tú lo pediste? No. Quizás sueñes despierta con otro tipo de obsequios, pero no, con un cáncer definitivamente no.

Mientras luchas por normalizar los latidos de tu corazón y fingir que no ha pasado nada dentro de tu modesto pecho, observas aún sonriente cómo esos estúpidos ojos se acercan a Nico y la barra. Bueno, los ojos no; la chica de largo y abundante cabello castaño ceniza recogido despreocupadamente a su espalda a quien estos pertenecen.

 _¿Ves, Nico?_ , piensas. _Es de tu misma estatura, sonríe demasiado, es agradable, no te mira con apatía ni rivalidad, y su pelo no huele a tu champú de manzana (que tú sepas). No es ella. Punto._

Tragas saliva para deshacer el estúpido nudo que se te ha formado en la garganta al tiempo que ella se detiene frente a ti.

-¿Qué puede servirte Nico? -la saludas con una brillante y perfecta sonrisa de dientes blancos.

-¿Otra vez trabajando hasta tan tarde? -te pregunta, sosteniendo tu mirada con firmeza.

Intentas contener la mueca que lucha por torcerte los labios.

-Sí, bueno… Qué remedio. Temporada de invierno -dices, como si eso le explicase todo. Alzas una mano a la altura de tu cabeza y cierras los ojos, regalándole otra amplia sonrisa-. Pero no importa, más tiempo para que el mundo disfrute de la maravillosa sonrisa de la gran Nico.

El silencio se apodera del aire una vez tus palabras se desvanecen. Sabes qué estás esperando. Lo sabes perfectamente.

" _Desagradable"._

Y lo esperas, pero no llega. Al contrario, el encantador sonido de su voz te sorprende.

-Tiene que ser un incordio trabajar hasta tan tarde, pero me alegra verte por aquí.

Dejas caer la mano sobre la barra y abres los ojos. No sabes qué pensar cuando su media sonrisa amigable captura tu mirada. No se burla, no te ignora.

Por alguna razón desconocida, tras hacer su pedido, la chica decide sentarse en uno de los taburetes de la barra y charlar contigo. No obstante, Nico no piensa quejarse. No. ¿Para qué? Si bien es cierto que le gusta hablar por los codos, su tono de voz es agradable y es fácil entablar conversación con ella.

Es más, al menos tienes compañía; una compañía que te hace olvidar por un momento las respuestas inexistentes en tu móvil y el paso del tiempo que marcan las agujas del reloj.

No tardas mucho en descubrir su nombre, no porque Nico lo pregunte, ¿vale?; al parecer esta universitaria no tiene problemas en regalarle su identidad al resto del mundo. Estudia lenguas modernas y frecuenta la cafetería por la misma razón por la que tu horario laboral se ha visto incrementado: se acercan los exámenes y ella está estudiando en la biblioteca. Además, está inscrita en diferentes cursos de hípica.

Pero eso no es lo que te deja patinando sobre hielo y sin frenos. No, tu incredibilidad crece cuando te das cuenta de que llevas media hora charlando con una persona que, por lo que parece, siempre ha sabido quién eres. Sí, Yazawa Nico, idol número uno del universo. La adorable Nico-nii, cuyo corazón pertenece a todos y a nadie (y a una estúpida niña rica a quien no le interesa siquiera si sigues con vida, pero detalles, detalles…).

De acuerdo, puede que tú misma no dejes de repetir tu nombre de vez en cuando y le hayas dado alguna pista al respecto, pero sólo han sido unas pocas veces. No hace falta exagerar, Nico no está tan loca como para estar todo el día hablando en tercera persona. Tsh, claro que no. Además, fuiste (y eres) una idol escolar (no, escolar ya no) perteneciente a uno de los grupos más reconocidos en todo Japón. ¿Quién no conoce la famosa sonrisa Nico-nico-nii?

Sin embargo, nunca imaginaste que alguien con tanto amor por los caballos y los animales pudiera interesarse por antiguas idols escolares, pero te conoce, y eso sólo puede significar dos cosas. O es una acosadora y piensa raptarte y utilizarte de cebo para caballos salvajes, o realmente le gusta la música y ha escuchado hablar de μ's por los pasillos durante su etapa estudiantil en la preparatoria. No tiene pinta de ser una psicópata con personalidad múltiple, y así, sentada cordialmente en la barra con esa dulce sonrisa infantil no parece ser mayor que Nico (en edad, no en tamaño); por tanto, probablemente se trate, para tu escasa suerte, de la última opción.

A medida que el tiempo vuela, vuestra conversación continúa y sus aficiones y forma de ser comienzan a salir a la luz con la transparencia de un cristal; tu primera impresión da un giro de ciento ochenta grados. Si al principio te había recordado a Maki por sus bonitos ojos amatistas, ahora no puedes sino darte de cabezazos contra la pared, pues es más que evidente que Shun es tan parecida a la antigua compositora de μ's como una graciosa y bella mariposa a una agresiva y solitaria pantera.

Si existe alguna idiosincrasia que evoque recuerdos que prefieres olvidar (además de sus ojos), es el intenso resplandor apasionado que inunda su mirada al hablar sobre cualquier aspecto relacionado con la hípica, en especial su corcel pardo, Taro; al que por lo que puedes apreciar ama con locura, tanta que a Nico no le extrañaría encontrarse la próxima vez al caballo sentado con ella (no, con Nico no; con su dueña) en la barra de la cafetería del campus.

Sí, ya sabes que Maki nunca ha dicho ni mu sobre caballos ni equitación desde que la conoces, y probablemente todo lo que sepa sobre ellos sea la cantidad de caballos que guarda bajo el capó de su Zenvo ST1; aunque siendo Maki, empollona innata, quizás sepa más sobre cría hípica que Nico, pero hey, touché, tú tampoco te quedas atrás, ¿vale? Sabes seguir perfectamente el ritmo de la conversación con Shun sin necesidad de asentir como si te estuvieras enterando de algo de lo que evidentemente… no te estás enterando. ¡Algo que no le está pasando a Nico, ¿de acuerdo?!

Sin embargo, aunque la causa que genera ese hermoso resplandor en los ojos de Maki no tiene nada que ver con animales con melena y cuatro patas que mastican hierba, la emotiva y titubeante pasión que ahoga su voz y empaña su mirada cuando se siente lo suficientemente segura de que no va a ser juzgada por hablar de música y constelaciones no tiene nada que envidiarle al entusiasmo extrovertido de Shun.

Mierda, ¿y por qué todo vuelve a Maki? ¿Y por qué tienes el presentimiento de que no es la primera vez que Nico se lo pregunta? Argh, estúpidos sentimientos. ¿Los pediste? No. ¿Entonces para qué te los dieron? Nico sólo quiere que la dejen vivir en paz…

Bueno, da igual; como sea. Maki no te dirige la palabra de nuevo y nunca ha hecho (ni hará) sonar la campanita de la puerta de la cafetería, básicamente porque nunca ha puesto un pie dentro (ni lo pondrá), al menos durante el turno de Nico. Apostarías un dedo de tu lindo pie a que Maki se encuentra ahora mismo entre bisturís y camillas de sábanas prístinas, metiéndose cafeína y comida plástica entre pecho y espalda en la cafetería del Hospital General Nishikino.

¿Para qué va a perder el tiempo contigo cuando es obvio que tiene mejores cosas que hacer que… perder el tiempo contigo?

¿Y te importa? No, a Nico no le importa ni un estúpido pelo de su perfecta y proporcionada cabeza, porque eres popular y hay más gente en el mundo que alberga mucho más entusiasmo que ella por pasar un rato agradable contigo en la barra de un bar.

¿Maki no muestra interés por ti? Muy bien, Nico tampoco… Es decir, interés por Maki y su estúpida vida pija. El interés de Nico por sí misma es inmortal.

* * *

-Y… bueno, ya sabes, ¿has hablado con Maki? ¿Sabes algo de nuestra princesa? -dices casualmente, como si el tema de conversación no fuera contigo.

Tu estúpida boca ha formulado las preguntas antes de que tu cerebro tuviera tiempo suficiente como para pensar si era buena idea soltar justamente esas ridículas preguntas en medio de esta ridícula cafetería. Pero Nico es débil (sí, otra vez, pero más nunca; hoy es la segunda excepción) y no has podido evitarlo. Además, hace un par de horas que anocheció y el tiempo helado de invierno que reina en el exterior no ayuda a la rapidez mental de tus pobres neuronas. No hay mayor explicación; es sólo eso. Culpa del maldito tiempo meteorológico.

En algún momento en medio de la divertida e interesante charla que mantenías con Kurosaki Shun, quien convirtió las horas en minutos gracias a su risueña y absorbente personalidad, perdiste el hilo de la conversación al ver entrar a Hanayo tímidamente en la cafetería y mirar a su alrededor con inseguridad. ¿Acaso buscaba a alguien? Quizás a Rin, puesto que la atleta no se encontraba a su lado. Es raro ver a Hanayo sola en público, ¿como encontrarte a Tom sin Jerry? Algo por el estilo, pero sin tanto ajetreo. Todas sabéis que son inseparables, como uña y carne.

Nico la invitó a sentarse con vosotras dos y ella accedió en silencio saludando formalmente a Shun con una leve inclinación de cabeza. No sabes si la nueva compañía repentina le resultó incómoda a la chica que susurraba a los caballos o si simplemente dijo la verdad, pero al par de minutos Shun se excusó, pagó la cuenta y se marchó como un torbellino del establecimiento con su bufanda oscura al cuello. Y sí, ella se fue, pero al recoger la cuenta te percataste de que debajo del montón de monedas se hallaba su número de teléfono escrito en un pedacito de papel. Ah, qué típico.

No es la primera vez que alguien te deja su número con la cuenta o intenta llevarse el de Nico anotado en la palma de la mano con un bolígrafo verde (sí, es verídico), y por regla general todos acaban en la basura (incluido el señor Hulk de la tinta verde).

Sin embargo, esta vez te lo pensaste mejor, y aunque pisaste el pedal del cubo de la basura colocado en la pared opuesta a la barra, te encontraste (para tu asombro) guardando el pedazo de papel en el bolsillo de tu uniforme, sin que Hanayo se diera cuenta de nada.

Y esperas que de verdad no se haya enterado, porque Nico no tiene ganas de discutir este evidente objeto de flirteo con nadie. Mucho menos con una persona tan cercana a Maki como Hanayo.

Así, olvidados el número de teléfono, tus dudas y Shun y su caballo, le serviste un smoothie de melón a tu amiga, quien al parecer sólo se había dejado caer por la cafetería para saludar a Nico y tomar un tentempié mientras esperaba a que Rin saliera de entrenar del club deportivo de atletismo de la universidad; un club que ganó fama justo en el momento en que Rin se uniera.

Tanto a ti como a Hanayo os gusta pensar que se debe a su enorme velocidad y habilidad para ganar competiciones, pero es _posible_ que haber sido miembro de μ's haya tenido algo que ver con su rápido salto a la fama. Por si fuera poco, la facultad de periodismo no tardó ni dos días en dedicarle un artículo en la revista semanal de la universidad: "Ex-idol se convierte en la atleta estrella del club de atletismo", seguido por "La ex-idol Hoshizora Rin despunta en 100 metros lisos, 200 metros vallas y relevo" y "Hoshizora Rin gana la medalla de oro en 800 y 1500 metros lisos en el campeonato nacional universitario", y Nico podría seguir días porque la lista cada mes se hace más larga.

Así que… sí, todo un espectáculo.

Y aunque te alegras mucho por Rin y te enorgulleces de sus méritos con la honra de una hermana mayor, no puedes evitar que una oscura parte de ti se ahogue en la envidia; pues ¿qué van a decir de Nico si algún día fueras lo suficientemente interesante como para salir en esa estúpida revista estudiantil? ¿"Ex-idol Yazawa Nico es hallada muert…"? No, no, ése no. Fallo técnico. ¿"Ex-idol Yazawa Nico asciende a encargada en la cafetería cercana al campus universitario"? Tsh, nunca; por encima de tu cadáver (véase las consecuencias en el primer titular).

Es obvio que Nico no merece quedar en evidencia delante de todo Tokyo, gracias. Al menos a Shun no pareció importarle tu claro fracaso profesional en la industria del J-Pop y el mundillo de las idols profesionales…

-Sí, un poco. -La suave voz de Hanayo te saca de tus cavilaciones de una patada en el culo.

Dejas de jugar con el trapo oculto tras la barra durante un segundo y alzas la mirada hacia ella con el ceño fruncido.

Hanayo sorbe delicadamente de la pajita verde fosforito de su smoothie.

-¿Sí? ¿Cómo que un poco? -Nico no notó nada en la actitud de Shun en todo el tiem…

-Me he cruzado con ella en el hospital un par de veces esta semana, - _ah, es verdad, que estábamos hablando de Maki_ , piensas mientras regresas a tus tareas laborales, sean cuales sean-, pero siempre está corriendo de un lado para otro, así que… no he tenido oportunidad de hablar mucho con ella. -El decaído tono de su voz te inquieta.

-Eso significa que está viva, ¿no? -dices livianamente, intentando quitarle hierro al asunto-. Eso es todo lo que importa. Al menos a ti te responde a los mensajes.

-Sí, pero… sólo lo hace para hacernos saber que estará ocupada el fin de semana y que no podrá salir con Rin-chan y conmigo.

-¿Otra vez? -murmuras mientras comienzas a restregar el trapo por la barra en un esfuerzo por aparentar normalidad (toda la normalidad que puedes aparentar habiendo pasado el trapo por la barra unas veinticuatro veces desde que Hanayo se sentara frente a ti).

-Sí, me dijo que tenía un compromiso este sábado. No me acuerdo el qué… -Hanayo parece pensarlo durante unos segundos. Atisbas por el rabillo del ojo cómo saca el móvil de su bolso y se enfrasca en el brillo de la pantalla-. ¡Oh, es verdad! Asistía a una gala importante con su familia, creo. No… -desliza el dedo sobre el móvil- especificó mucho.

Genial, y Nico no puede evitar suponer que el término _familia_ no es más que un bonito eufemismo en el que poder incluir al idiota de su marido sin necesidad de nombrarlo.

Un familiar ardor recorre tu cuerpo de la cabeza a los pies. Resoplas con poca delicadeza.

-Típico de la princesa heredera Nishikino -mascullas-, media vida resuelta y ya se puede olvidar del resto del mundo. Ahora somos prescindibles.

-¿En serio crees eso? -escuchas que pregunta Hanayo con recelo.

Tu orgullo te hace abrir la boca a la velocidad de la luz, pero tu estúpida consciencia enmudece cualquier palabra que pueda salir de tu pecho.

-Probablemente no tanto como me gustaría creer -susurras tras unos segundos de pausa, con la mirada perdida en los movimientos automáticos de tu mano.

-Yo no creo que nos esté dejando de lado. No sé… A veces, cuando me cruzo con ella en las pocas clases comunes que tenemos, pienso que se está… perdiendo a sí misma. -Whoa, pensamiento profundo del día.

Tus labios dibujan una socarrona sonrisa torcida y giras levemente la cabeza hacia Hanayo mientras decides que ya has pasado _suficiente_ el trapo por la superficie de la barra. Le lanzas una mirada.

-¿Perdiéndose a sí misma? ¿Qué pasa, cambió los espejos de sitio y ya no se encuentra?

Hanayo hace un trabajo magnífico ignorando tu burla. Aunque parece sumida en sus pensamientos, Nico no cree que realmente esté replanteándose de forma seria tu estúpida broma.

Sin poder hacer nada, tu mirada cae sobre tu móvil como si hubiera sido atraída por un imán. Un misterioso escalofrío te recorre la columna vertebral.

Tú también has tenido esa sensación, pero al contrario que Hanayo, nunca has sabido encontrar las palabras adecuadas para expresarlo. Aunque Nico no está segura de que "perderse a sí misma" sea la expresión más acertada. Pero es cierto, no lo puedes negar. No eres la única que parece haberse dado cuenta de que está sucediendo algo extraño con Maki.

A los pocos segundos la dulce voz de tu amiga vuelve a inundar el aire y a pesar del jolgorio que reina en las mesas por culpa del concurrido grupo de universitarios, sus palabras no escapan a tus oídos.

-Maki-chan nunca ha sido muy sociable, - _no lo jures_ , piensas en tu fuero interno-, pero últimamente parece que se está encerrando más en sí misma. Se limita a asistir a clase, escuchar, tomar apuntes, responder y sobresalir en los exámenes.

-Bueno, es normal; no creo que su estúpido padre le permita ser menos que nadie. -Incluso Nico puede apreciar la irritación que emana tu propia voz al recordar la estúpida disputa acontecida entre él y Maki el día de la boda de su propia hija acerca de estúpidas calificaciones sin sentido.

Otra pausa silenciosa se interpone tú y Hanayo, ahogada únicamente por la bulla proveniente del fondo de la cafetería y causada por el mismo grupo de estudiantes.

El chirrido de una silla contra el suelo te obliga a desviar la mirada hacia ellos. Uno de los universitarios se ha puesto de pie bruscamente y parece mantener una agresiva discusión con otro chico de pelo negro de su mismo grupo.

-¡Eh! -exclamas lo suficientemente alto como para que te escuchen-. ¡Las broncas fuera del local!

El musculito rubio de gimnasio que se puso de pie gruñe algo que Nico no logra entender y se dirige con actitud violenta hacia la salida de la cafetería.

Uf, menos mal, no sentías explícitas ganar de tener que separar a universitarios con mala hostia, mucho músculo y la cabeza vacía. ¿Cómo se supone que lo harías con tu penosa estatura? ¿Lanzando platos al aire? Al menos esperas que el resto de sus amigos pague su parte de la cuenta, porque no piensas permitir que haya pérdidas en la caja durante tu turno.

El volumen de las voces que reverberan en el interior del establecimiento disminuye notablemente, y cuando te cercioras de que nadie más piensa arrancarse la cabeza mutuamente, vuelves la mirada de nuevo hacia Hanayo, quien parece no haberse dado cuenta de nada.

-Me preocupa, Nico-chan -susurra con la vista clavada en su bebida helada de fruta, y tú no crees que se esté refiriendo al tipo rubio que acaba de salir como un tornado por la puerta-. Creo que ya no es feliz.

Suspiras.

-Dejó de ser feliz desde el primer día que empezó a estudiar algo que nunca le interesó -afirmas con convicción.

Sabes que estás en lo cierto. Puede que Maki dejara de dirigirte la palabra hace tiempo, pero, maldita sea, la conoces desde hace más de cinco años y Nico aún sabe interpretar sus gestos y sus miradas. Además, ella abandonó la música al acabar la preparatoria sólo porque no se ajustaba a los deseos de futuro de sus estúpidos padres conservadores que no saben hacer otra cosa que vivir su vida a través de su hija. Sí, no hay otra explicación. Si no, ¿qué necesidad hay de dictarle la vida que ha de vivir cuando se trata de _sus_ sueños y _su_ vida?

-Sí, tienes razón, pero… -Hanayo frunce el ceño ligeramente y remueve lo que queda de su smoothie con la pajita-, Nico-chan, ¿tengo la sensación de que está perdiendo confianza en sus capacidades? -Más que una afirmación, sus palabras resuenan con entonación interrogativa-. Su actitud ya no es la misma, y aun así los resultados de sus prácticas en el hospital siguen siendo los mejores. Me gustaría poder ayudarla, pero no permite que Rin-chan ni yo nos inmiscuyamos en lo que quiera que sea que le esté causando tanto… estrés. Y-Yo sólo quiero ayudarla…

Contienes la respiración y observas los tristes ojos magenta de la mejor amiga de Maki.

Cuando ésta se presentó en tu puerta la semana pasada, Nico también se alarmó al presenciar la tormenta emocional que se desarrollaba en su mirada amatista usualmente serena y resplandeciente, y a pesar de las bromas y las típicas pullas que no pararon de volar dentro de tu piso, no pudiste deshacerte de esa extraña sensación durante toda la noche. Es más, ésta te acompañó durante el par de días subsiguientes.

Recuerdas perfectamente como si fuera ayer cómo Maki se cerró en banda cuando te preocupaste genuinamente por ella tras comprobar que había estado llorando en tu cuarto de baño durante quién sabe cuánto tiempo. No le diste muchas vueltas al asunto entonces, pues era la primera vez que Maki le decía hola a Nico tras dos años de silencio absoluto y sí, no esperabas que de repente toda la confianza existente (si es que alguna vez existió) entre ambas regresase como si nunca se hubiera ido. O al menos gran parte de ésta.

No obstante, si lo que dice Hanayo es cierto, entonces no es algo personal entre tú y ella. Maki está repitiendo el mismo patrón de comportamiento con más personas y además, personas cercanas a ella como pocos lo estarán nunca.

Y te preocupa, te preocupa tanto que no puedes evitar morderte el labio cuando sientes el impulso de compartir ese pedazo de información con Hanayo.

Nico no sabe qué hacer. Te sientes dividida.

Si es verdad que Maki necesita tanta ayuda como tu amiga parece creer, lo correcto sería comentarle a Hanayo lo sucedido aquella noche así como tus inquietantes impresiones. Sin embargo, y aunque Maki nunca lo expresó en voz alta, no te cabe duda alguna de que sería peligroso que el rumor se extendiese y llegara a oído de sus padres, sobre todo sabiendo que te prohibieron amenazadoramente volver a ver a su hija. Sí, Nico nunca pensó hacerles caso, te entró por un oído y te salió por el otro, pero aun así no te gustaría meter a Maki en problemas si ellos se enterasen de que su hija y heredera durmió en tu piso, en tu habitación. En tu… cómoda cama.

Y como no tienes ni idea de qué demonios hacer, Nico prefiere no decantarse por ninguna de las dos opciones y guardar silencio por el momento. No, eso no significa que mantengas en secreto la inesperada aparición de Maki a medianoche en tu casa, sólo es un aplazamiento circunstancial de la toma de decisión en el asunto, ¿de acuerdo? Nico lo consultará con la almohada primero, la misma almohada que pasado el primer día perdió la estúpida esencia del cabello de Maki. Una pérdida que Nico absolutamente no lloró a la noche siguiente.

-Hey, ¿por qué esa cara de funeral? -preguntas, luchando por desalojar de tu pecho la inquietud que te muerde el alma-. Maki se encuentra bien, ¿no? Quizás sólo sea la presión y el estrés.

-Hmm -responde Hanayo, con un hilo de voz-, puede ser. No me malinterpretes, Nico-chan. Sigue siendo Maki-chan. Inteligente, impecable, orgullosa y obstinada. Quizá sólo sea yo, aunque… Rin-chan también se ha extrañado de su…

-¡Kayo-chin!

El pobre tintineo de la estúpida campanita de la cafetería queda sofocado por el estridente grito de Rin, quien se acerca a la barra embutida en su usual uniforme naranja y negro de atletismo y una gruesa chaqueta blanca. Al segundo siguiente, estruja a Hanayo entre sus brazos, regalándole un asfixiante abrazo de oso.

-¿Qué pasa con Rin? -pregunta, liberando por fin a Hanayo-. ¿Estabais hablando de mi última competición, nya?

Tú te limitas a fruncir el ceño y torcer el gesto. Hanayo os mira alternativamente a ti y a Rin, y deduces que no tiene claro si hacer partícipe a la atleta de vuestras preocupaciones o dejarlo estar por ahora.

Rin sigue la mirada de Hanayo y abre los ojos de par en par.

-Oh, hola, Nico-chan -te saluda con entusiasmo.

-Rin, dime que no te acabas de dar cuenta de que trabajo aquí -dices claramente indignada.

Rin suelta una risilla nerviosa y reajusta las asas de la mochila que cuelga a su espalda a pesar de no hacerle falta ajuste alguno.

-Esperaba a encontrarme sólo con Kayo-chin para ir a cenar -admite con abiertamente-, ¡aunque si quieres te puedes unir, nya!

Clavas la mirada en el reloj de la pared y frunces los labios.

-Aún me queda una hora en este antro antes de cerrar, y no creo que os apetezca esperar por Nico.

-Podemos quedarnos contigo hasta entonces -propone Hanayo con más seguridad en su tono de voz ahora que Catwoman se encuentra a su lado-. ¿Verdad, Rin-chan?

-¡Pero Rin se muere de hambre, Kayo-chin!

No te sorprende atisbar cómo el escandaloso grupo de universitarios vuelve la cabeza en vuestra dirección con una sincronización pasmosa.

 _Sí, chicos; llegó la famosa Hoshizora Rin. No habéis visto nada aún…_

-Rin-chan… -escuchas que le susurra Hanayo, intentando disuadirla.

La susodicha detiene sus saltitos hiperactivos y enfrenta la mirada magenta de vuestra mediadora con ojitos de cordero degollado.

-Podéis iros a cenar sin Nico, en serio -le comunicas a Hanayo-, no me voy a ofender ni nada parecido.

-¿Ves, Kayo-chin? A Nico-chan no le importa, nya.

-Pero… -susurra Hanayo dubitativamente.

-Está bien, no te preocupes -reafirmas, encogiéndote de hombros-. Nico no tiene ganas de jugar a sujetar las velas en vuestra cita.

Rin frunce el ceño.

-¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas, nya? Puedes sentarte con nosotras en la mesa, no necesitamos que sujetes nada.

No puedes contener la sonrisa que pugna por curvar tus labios.

Hanayo, al contrario que Rin, sí parece haberse dado cuenta del doble sentido de tus palabras, puesto que se sonroja levemente y parpadea varias veces, evitando tu mirada ladina. Oh, por favor, como si Nico no se hubiera dado cuenta desde hace años de los sentimientos que danzan entre ambas amigas de la infancia. Es más, Rin nunca ha parecido tener vergüenza alguna para dejar bien claro desde que μ's se formara cuánto le gustan todas las facetas de _Kayo-chin_.

Y temes que sea un amor tan franco y sincero que aún les resulte ciego, al menos a Rin. Sí, es una paradoja. Nico ha estado negando sus sentimientos desde… bueno, desde cuando estos surgieran (no hace falta especificar), y ahora que los has enfrentado finalmente, sabes comprender lo que significan e implican. No obstante, Rin siempre ha expresado su amor por Hanayo sin tapujos, como si fuera lo más natural del mundo, y algo te hace pensar que quizá aún no se haya percatado del verdadero significado de sus propias palabras.

Así que… sí; honesto amor ciego.

-Hablamos mañana, ¿vale? -dices, rompiendo el incómodo silencio-. Iros a cenar y dejad que Nico termine tranquila su última hora de trabajo tras esta estúpida barra.

Rin se limita a observarte durante unos segundos. No obstante, al final se encoge de hombros y, despidiéndose de ti con demasiada fogosidad como para haber salido de un exhaustivo entrenamiento de competición, paga por el smoothie de Hanayo y arrastra a esta última a la salida de la cafetería sin darle apenas tiempo a bajarse del taburete de la barra.

-¡Adiós, Nico-chan! ¡Hablamos, nya!

La sinfonía contemporánea de ruidos generada por Rin al abrir la puerta como un tornado y salir con Hanayo pisándole los talones ahoga de nuevo el tintineo de la estúpida campanita de la puerta. Y ya a estas alturas no sabes si alegrarte por no escuchar la maldita campanada que inunda la cafetería como mínimo unas tres veces cada cinco minutos, o ahogarte con el grifo de la cerveza y olvidarlo todo.

Sin embargo, no lo haces (al menos eso último). Te limitas a sacudir la cabeza, introduciendo las manos en los bolsillos laterales de tu uniforme. Los dedos de tu mano derecha rozan el pedazo de papel que te dejara Shun como propina hace unos quince minutos.

 _¿Qué vas a hacer al respecto, Nico?_

* * *

Esa misma noche, cuando llegas a casa dándole las gracias al universo por no haber tenido a Nico más tiempo del necesario cerrando el local (algo bastante común), ya lo has decidido, has tomado una decisión. Una decisión importante que puede que afecte a esos estúpidos pensamientos que te persiguen día y noche y que no te dejan estar en paz.

Tras una plácida y relajante ducha de agua caliente que ayuda a desentumecer tus agarrotados músculos, te lanzas, con el móvil en una mano y una taza de chocolate caliente en la otra, sobre tu feo sofá muerta de cansancio, pero con la gracia de una bailarina clásica. Nico nunca pierde el estilo y la elegancia, ¿vale?

Desactivas la pantalla de bloqueo de tu móvil y, tras comprobar algo que ya dabas por sentado antes de poner un pie dentro de tu pequeño apartamento (ni un solo mensaje), abres la lista de contactos y aprietas el simbolito donde se lee "añadir nuevo contacto". Escribes su nombre y copias el nuevo número de teléfono impreso con bolígrafo azul en el pedazo de papel, mientras le das pequeños sorbitos a tu sabroso y dulce chocolate caliente.

Tus labios se curvan dibujando una sonrisa melancólica. No puedes evitar acordarte de Eli y su amor por el cacao. Por alguna extraña razón (un poco masoquista), Nico echa de menos ser la tercera en discordia de aquel pequeño trío de instituto, siempre en medio de las miradas cómplices y los intentos de flirteo entre Nozomi y Eli. Extrañas los viejos tiempos, quizás porque entonces todo era mucho más sencillo, más simple. No existían problemas ni responsabilidades adultas.

Sin embargo, sabes que no puedes vivir en el pasado para siempre, anhelando poder volver a los días donde te ocultabas tras la puerta del aula de música escuchando su melodiosa voz; esos días en los que salía contigo alguna que otra noche como si fuera lo más natural del mundo sin cuestionártelo. Los días donde discutía contigo por la más mínima gilipollez.

No, Nico no puede vivir en el pasado. Es más, tampoco lo deseas. Se acabó.

Por ello, ya has tomado una decisión. Una decisión que se materializa en la realidad, impidiéndote volver atrás, cuando tu primer mensaje inicia un chat que esperas que se llene de muchas palabras y emoticonos más con el paso del tiempo.

Un chat que reemplazará los vacíos, anhelos y sueños rotos que se adhirieron a tu corazón este último año y que no hacen sino desgarrarte el alma poco a poco en mil pedazos cada vez que tu mirada colisiona con el nombre de ese contacto. Un nombre bajo el que se esconde una conversación repleta de mensajes propios y respuestas fantasmas.

Un nombre que Nico se negó a cambiar a pesar de sus obstinadas quejas cuando hace años te arrebató el móvil de las manos al percatarse de tu estúpido intento por incluirla un poco más en tu mundo.

Un nombre que, aun titubeando, borras de tu lista de chats abiertos, eliminando (o intentándolo) de tu corazón tus ansias por respuestas fantasmas.

Maki-maki-maa~.

* * *

Y sí, Nico lo hizo.

Borraste la conversación que ha ocupado tus pensamientos cada noche, impidiéndote dormir, obligándote a observar la oscuridad de tu habitación a la espera de algún tipo de milagro que arrancase la angustia y esos estúpidos sentimientos de tu pecho.

Por eso, eres incapaz de explicarte nada de lo que está ocurriendo.

Aún no sabes si borrar ese chat sirvió de algo (sí, para perder segundos de tu preciada vida glamurosa, ya está) o si no fue más que un acto reflejo del que te arrepentirías más tarde, pero fue la única forma que Nico encontró en ese momento de poner un punto y final a tu indefinida espera, a esos sueños que nunca se harán realidad. Quizás haya sido útil de alguna forma, pues esa misma noche Nico inició un nuevo chat con una chica risueña de ojos violetas (sí, ¿qué pasa? Es un gusto innato. ¿Se queja Nico de esas personas que le ponen piña a la pizza? No, pues ya está).

Conseguiste una nueva esperanza de futuro en la que centrar tu perfecta e inteligente cabeza, con calma y tranquilidad porque Nico nunca sucumbe ante los nervios. No, para nada. Que hayas perdido casi dos horas arreglándote y encontrando el conjunto perfecto para esa _cita_ programada el fin de semana tampoco tiene nada que ver.

Y entonces llegó el día (hoy), y no puedes negar que fuera una noche diferente, entretenida y agradable. Regalaste sonrisas y te las devolvieron sin necesidad de fulminarte con la mirada ni fruncirte el ceño. Hiciste reír y te hicieron reír sin lanzarte una estúpida pulla a mitad de camino. Te elogiaron lo justo y necesario (es decir, todo lo que Nico merece) sin necesidad de insultarte al mismo tiempo para equilibrar la balanza del bien y el mal.

Así pues, para tu absoluto asombro, la velada superó las expectativas de Nico, y eso no es coser y cantar, ¿vale? Tal fue tu gozo y satisfacción que tras la cena y el largo paseo por el parque cercano al restaurante italiano -donde tu cita pidió un elegante y vistoso plato de espaguetis con salsa de… tomate (eh, touché, al parecer a su caballo Taro también le gustan los tomates; Nico no es quién para juzgar)-, la acompañaste al piso que comparte con una amiga de la facultad, una tal Ai-no-sé-qué Ryo, como buena persona adulta y responsable que eres.

Nunca esperaste que sucediera lo que sucedió, mucho menos en una primera cita, pero Nico no puede poner objeción alguna. Lo harías, pero posees más decencia y dignidad que cualquier reina en todo el universo y soltar una mentira al respecto no sería muy propio de la gran idol Nico-nii. Tú nunca mientes. _Nunca_.

Así que… bueno, sí, no pudiste evitar abrir los ojos de par en par cuando sus labios cayeron sobre los tuyos tan repentinamente, regalándote un casto beso de adolescentes como despedida, frente a las escaleras del portal de su edificio, amarillento bajo la luz de las farolas.

Y no fueron los nervios ni la vergüenza a quedarte quieta como una inocente virgen en su primera experiencia sexual (no, ¿está claro?) los que te hicieron posar las manos a cada lado de su rostro cuando ella hizo ademán de separarse al no recibir respuesta, capturando sus labios de nuevo, devolviéndole el beso con un poco más de pasión.

Fue un beso lento, a placer. Totalmente deliberado. Y quizás unos segundos más largo de lo que debería haber sido (al menos para Nico, no vamos a _mentir_ ), pues antes de poder evitarlo, justo cuando su suave y delicada lengua se deslizaba entre tus labios tímidamente, un horrible y feo pensamiento cruzó tu mente como una centella, desintegrando de un balazo la magia del momento, porque la hubo, ¿vale? Fue maravilloso y fantástico.

Nico nunca lo pretendió, no fue intencionado. Que alguien te ahogue con una estúpida cuchara de plástico si lo fue. Sin embargo, la gran Nico-nii es una enorme actriz, que de dedicarse a la profesión y al teatro musical estaría nominada a todos los premios habidos y por haber, y resolviste la situación sin mayor percance. Es más, apostarías un dedo de tu lindo pie a que Shun nunca llegó a percatarse de nada cuando finalizaste el beso con el fin de coger aire antes de morir ahoga por falta de oxígeno y demasiados pensamientos indebidos.

No obstante, aunque tu cita no se diera cuenta de nada, sonriéndote ligeramente sonrojada al separar los labios de los tuyos, Nico no se ha podido extirpar del cerebro el recuerdo de la llama que prendió tu interior cuando la perversa idea recorrió tu cuerpo a traición, arrancándote un sutil gemido de placer que obviamente nadie escuchó porque Nico nunca dejó escapar ningún gemido. Tsh, por favor; un poco de dignidad.

Quizás sea una señal del universo diciéndole a su hija predilecta que aún no ha llegado su momento. Quizás no es el instante adecuado para brillar en la vida de otra persona (vale, vale… hacer brillar la vida de otra persona). Pero no, qué demonios, es tu vida y Nico decide qué mierda hacer con ella. Si quieres salir con alguien ahora y olvidarlo _todo_ , lo haces y punto. Que venga Nozomi a sacarte una estúpida carta de su estúpida baraja a la cara si es verdad que no debes intentar seguir con tu vida.

Tienes absoluta certeza de que al separaros, Shun se quedó unos segundos debatiendo consigo misma si te invitaba a subir o no; sus ojos eran reflejo suficiente de sus pensamientos. No obstante, sabiendo lo violento que hubiera resultado en una primera cita llegar hasta el final ( _eh, ¿en qué final estáis pensando?_ ) y más de estar presente su compañera de piso, le diste un fugaz beso en la mejilla y te despediste de ella antes de darle tiempo a tomar la iniciativa. Una iniciativa que absolutamente no te puso nerviosa. No, mucho menos viendo lo visto.

Nico conoce perfectamente las etiquetas sociales. Tsh, por supuesto; el que no hubieras conjuntado tu ropa interior antes de salir de casa por haber perdido mucho tiempo en la ducha no influyó en nada.

Así, lograste coger uno de los últimos metros del día de vuelta a tu modesto apartamento apartado del centro caótico de la ciudad mientras repasabas mentalmente con una estúpida sonrisa en el rostro los pequeños detalles de la noche que habían convertido la cita en un éxito. Sí, el beso también fue especial; no hay que descartarlo por culpa de… _eso_.

Y seguiste sonriendo una vez abriste el portal (aún con la maldita cerradura rota) de tu piso de alquiler y subiste las escaleras interiores con la cabeza en las nubes, vislumbrando estrellas en la noche y escuchando el sonido de la fría brisa de principios de invierno.

Quizás por ello, Nico nunca esperó cruzarse con ningún vecino pasada la medianoche. Ni con un vecino ni con nadie.

Especialmente no alguien con el culo tirado sobre el oscuro suelo del pasillo y la espalda apoyada contra tu puerta, con un largo y ceñido vestido rojo con una enorme apertura lateral a la altura del muslo (dejando muy poco… -¡nada!- de sus piernas a la imaginación), unos altos tacones de color negro metálico a juego con el pequeño bolso de mano olvidado a su lado en el piso (como si no valiese un ojo de tu perfecta cara) y un elegante abrigo de peluche oscuro que probablemente costara más que la tasación de todo tu piso de alquiler completamente amueblado.

Pensaste que tu dosis de seductores ojos amatistas había terminado por hoy, como si lo sucedido al final de tu cita no hubiera sido dosis suficiente…

Pero bueno, parece ser que no.

Nico se equivocó por primera vez en mucho tiempo (como siempre sucede en lo que se refiere a _ella_ ). Una equivocación que presientes te saldrá cara; sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que te has topado sin previo aviso con los ojos más magnéticos que existirán nunca sobre la faz de la tierra y que crees saber a qué vienen.

Unos ojos que pertenecen a la culpable del pequeño, diminuto, insignificante e inexistente ardor que asaltó a Nico hace un cuarto de hora, cuando tu estúpida mente deseó soñar despierta e imaginar (sin preguntarte primero) cómo se habría sentido ese beso de haber sido su bo… ¡E-Exacto! Igual, ¡no habría habido _ninguna_ diferencia! Ninguna, porque no imaginaste absolutamente nada. Nico _es_ inocente hasta que se demuestre lo contrario.

Y como persona inocente que eres, nunca deseaste ni preconcebiste esto. No, ni en sueños. Tus habilidades de actriz tienen un límite y unas horas de mayor esplendor y eficacia, y la una de la madrugada definitivamente no es una de ellas.

Nunca esperaste encontrártela de nuevo. No en tu puerta ni a estas horas. No así vestida.

No ella en general, de ninguna forma.

Ella y su tormentosa mirada llena de misterios y secretos.

* * *

 **NOTAS**

 **\- Kurosaki Shun: Personaje original de cartas N de Love Live SIF. Tanto sus gustos como sus aficiones son canon, incluido el nombre de su caballo. (No soy tan original)**

* * *

 **LL SIF: La historia desbloqueada al maximizar la carta idolizada _UR Fairy Nico_ , revela que ésta podría guardar un sentimiento fraternal hacia Rin debido a sus roles en una representación teatral.**


	4. Segunda Noche

**Feliz Navidad y próspero Año Nuevo!**

 **Me arrepiento de todo (en especial de haber tenido que subir el _rating_ de "T" a "M").**

* * *

" _I gotta say it's hard to be brave  
_ _When you're alone in the dark,  
_ _I told myself that I wouldn't be scared  
_ _But I…"_

 _..._

* * *

Has perdido completamente el hilo del espacio-tiempo… bueno, del tiempo solamente, el espacio lo tienes bien claro; cuando el sonido levemente afilado de lo que parece ser un par de tacones rompe el silencio reinante en el interior del destrozado edificio, devolviéndote a la cruda realidad de tu existencia. Y no puedes sino agradecerlo, pues a pesar del ataque de nervios que te genera y que se te atraganta en la tráquea como una bola de pelo, eres más que consciente del efecto negativo que siempre traen consigo el silencio y la soledad.

Ha pasado una semana y media, y nada ha cambiado. Prefieres mantenerte ocupada; siempre estudiando, siempre en prácticas o trabajando. Siempre con algo que hacer. Algo que mantenga tu mente alejada del conflicto que te absorbe la vida a medida que pasa el tiempo. Algo que te obligue a no pensar, ya que el olvido y el autoengaño son mucho más factibles si se ignora la causa del dilema.

Pero sabes que esa solución no hará nada por ti a largo plazo. Sólo es un remedio inmediato contra los síntomas, nada más. El verdadero problema sigue estando ahí, acechándote, y es tan real como tu inaptitud para tomar decisiones y apostar por ellas sin retractarte ni adaptarte a los dictados del resto.

Odias las noches. Las noches, y el silencio y la oscuridad que siempre traen consigo justamente por la misma razón. Y aborreces ese odio, pues ¿desde cuándo detestas la noche y el resplandor de las estrellas? ¿Desde cuándo ese paisaje se volvió una pesadilla, una pesadilla culpable de tu insomnio cada vez más severo?

Has perdido muchas cosas estos últimos meses. A veces sientes cómo te las arrebatan. Cómo mueren lentamente sin que nadie lo perciba, la mayoría de las veces ni siquiera tú hasta que se han ido para no volver.

Y desaparecen, siempre lo hacen. Siempre lo han hecho.

Lo único que nunca desaparece es la angustia… La angustia del período de luto.

Respiras hondo y, tras alzar la mirada del suelo, giras la cabeza hacia tu derecha, hacia el hueco oscuro de las escaleras por el que emerge la reverberación de sus volátiles pasos.

No hay duda alguna, al menos no para ti. Sabes que es ella. Esa cadencia rápida y etérea al andar sólo puede pertenecer a una persona. Además, no crees que ninguno de los ancianos viudos que viven por las inmediaciones decida salir una noche de un sábado cualquiera de fiesta. No, y mucho menos con tacones.

Antes de ser capaz de prepararte para lo que quiera que pueda suceder en los próximos cinco minutos, su esbelta y delgada silueta surge de la penumbra oscura de las escaleras, volviéndose en tu dirección (obviamente) y deteniéndote al instante como si alguien le hubiera lanzado un duro balón de básquet directo a la cara.

La ausencia de luz te impide vislumbrar bien su expresión, algo que algún oscuro rincón de tu alma agradece. Tal y como han acabado las cosas esta noche, no te ves con las fuerzas necesarias como para soportar su mirada de sorpresa, disgusto y reprobación; una mirada que probablemente se esté desarrollando en este mismo instante en sus ojos rubís.

No obstante, eres capaz de discernir sin ningún problema su figura y su atuendo. Siendo quien es, nunca dudaste en la excelencia del conjunto escogido, informal y elegante al mismo tiempo. Sin olvidar un solo detalle, entre ellos su característico par de coletas adornadas con sendos lazos blancos, complementó una corta falda blanca de volantes con una gruesa chaqueta oscura de invierno. Además, ésta se encuentra en perfecta sincronía con las medias que acentúan las tentadoras curvas de sus piernas, así como con sus botines negros de tacón bajo preferidos, esos que siempre se convierten en su primera opción cuando sabe que probablemente tenga que caminar más de lo que puede soportar con tacones altos. Unos zapatos a juego con el pequeño bolso que cuelga de su hombro izquierdo gracias a una fina cadena metálica. Unos zapatos que indican que tuvo que coger el tren para llegar a donde quiera que fuese.

Contienes la sonrisa nostálgica que pugna por aparecer en tu rostro. Sí, ha pasado tiempo, mucho tiempo; pero aún tienes la sensación de conocerla como si hubiera sido ayer la última vez que bailaste con ella entre tus brazos en el salón del pub de aquel cutre hotel ruso.

Sueltas el mechón de pelo con el que llevas jugando gran parte del lapso de minutos que llevas ahí sentada y, agarrando tu ridículo bolso del piso, te pones de pie, experimentando el resentimiento de tus rodillas por llevar tanto tiempo estúpidamente dobladas en la misma posición. Intentas disimularlo todo lo que puedes, pero los malditos tacones de aguja no ayudan.

-Hey -murmuras con un hilo de voz, enfrentando su silueta helada como una estatua en mitad del pasillo.

Atisbas entre sombras como su garganta convulsiona levemente al tragar saliva.

-Hey -repite, haciéndose eco de tu ridículo intento de saludo.

El sonido de su voz natural, sin roles ni juegos ni ninguna horrible máscara, te atraviesa el pecho como una flecha ardiente, dejándote sin aliento.

Nico sacude la cabeza, parpadeando rápidamente, como si tratara de salir de la estupefacción de encontrarte allí, tirada sobre el suelo como una marioneta inerme. Si lo pensara, probablemente no estaría muy lejos de la verdad; es decir, sobre el hecho de ser una marioneta, aunque no vas a negar que después de todo el tiempo que has tenido que esperar era más que normal que te encontrara en el suelo. Los tacones son un inclemente oponente.

-¿Qué…? ¿Qué haces…? -La sientes titubear, buscando las palabras adecuadas-. N-No esperaba encontrarte aquí. Otra vez -susurra volátilmente.

Tuerces los labios, dejando escapar una fugaz sonrisa sarcástica. Quizás demasiado lúgubre y taciturna para la noche, pero ¿qué se supone que debes hacer después de lo sucedido? ¿Cómo se supone que debes sentirte?

-Yo tampoco esperaba encontrarme aquí -murmuras con la voz ligeramente ronca por culpa de las lágrimas que se te han quedado atascadas en la garganta. Unas lágrimas que te negaste a derramar cuando saliste con paso rápido de aquella estúpida gala. No vale la pena. Cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con… eso, con él, no vale la pena. Y llorar no es una excepción.

Dejas caer la mirada a tus pies, enrojecidos y molidos en algunas zonas por culpa de los fulgurantes tacones, que por muy lustrosos que sean, son tan cómodos a largo plazo como parecen.

-Ya… Tal y como vas parece bastante obvio -escuchas que afirma Nico con ¿amargura?, ¿desdén? ¿Qué estás escuchando?- Me dijeron que estarías ocupada haciendo esas cosas importantes que hace la gente… importante.

Alzas la mirada, luchando por no fruncir el ceño. La oscuridad reinante te impide vislumbrar sus ojos, así como cualquier sentimiento que pueda ocultarse en ellos.

 _Me dijeron…_ , piensas en tu fuero interno. _¿Quién? Sólo se lo dejé caer a Hanayo hace varios días cuando me invitó…_

-No era nada -dices, mirando hacia tu izquierda, hacia la noche-. Sólo una estúpida gala de aniversario laboral en la que poder lucir la buena imagen del _negocio_ -porque sí, tanta medicina y al final no es más que un ridículo negocio- y practicar mi supuesta habilidad para las relaciones públicas.

Una risilla ahogada te hace volver la vista hacia Nico, quien parece haber apretado los labios en un intento por no reírse en tu cara.

-Y… ¿lo hiciste?

-Soy perfectamente capaz, ¿vale? -siseas afiladamente, escuchando como tu voz corta el aire como un latigazo-, pero no me sentía de humor.

La sonrisa torcida persiste en la boca de Nico a pesar de tu hostil actitud, curvando grácilmente esos sensuales labios rosados que _nunca_ has deseado morder con tal de silenciar cualquier irritante palabra que puedan pronunciar.

Tratas de aferrarte a la angustia, al enfado y la desolación que naufragan en tu interior; sin embargo, te resulta prácticamente imposible. Lo intentas, bien sabes que lo haces, pero no puedes evitar que la desesperación y la rabia alcen el vuelo y se desvanezcan al enfrentar la tierna calidez de su expresión, dejando atrás únicamente la profunda tristeza que vive en tu corazón. Ese pesar con el que tienes que convivir al ser consciente de que hace mucho tiempo que las oportunidades que tenías al alcance de la mano metamorfosearon, parafraseándose en un "demasiado tarde".

El silencio se interpone entre tú y ella, pero por primera vez en meses, quizás años, éste no te resulta inquisitivo ni incómodo, ni siquiera sientes el impulso de evitar la dolorosa sinceridad de su mirada. Nunca lo admitirás, ya no tiene ningún sentido hacerlo; pero puede que… quizás, la última noche que pasaste en su penoso piso de alquiler, entre las suaves (y horribles) sábanas rosas de su cama, te hiciera darte cuenta de cuánto la has echado realmente de menos.

A ella, y sólo ella.

Nico, autoproclamada "idol número uno del universo"; con su arrogancia y sus comentarios presuntuosos, con sus sonrisas radiantes y su astuto sarcasmo.

El ardor que cruza tu pecho como una estrella fugaz te corta la respiración, y antes de recobrar la lógica que tanto te caracteriza, las palabras escapan de tus labios con el poco aliento que te queda, etéreas como el sonido de la brisa de invierno.

-Estás muy guapa esta noche. -Parpadeas al oír el eco de tu propia voz y te muerdes la lengua con fuerza, fingiendo no haber dicho nada.

No obstante, Nico parece haberlo escuchado, pues a pesar de no vislumbrar bien sus ojos rubís, eres más que capaz de entrever la expresión de absoluta sorpresa que se le ha quedado pegada en la cara. Al segundo siguiente, su mirada evita la tuya y temes el certero rechazo que te será devuelto, pues ¿qué estás haciendo, Maki? Ya te dejó claro que no estaba interesada, ¿tan estúpida eres como para seguir insistiendo y dejarte en evidencia?

Sientes el rubor reptar por tu rostro al tiempo que los nervios te hacen alzar una mano (evidentemente la que no sostiene tu pequeño bolso) y enredar un mechón de pelo instintivamente alrededor del dedo índice. Normalidad. Todo se basa en aparentar normalidad, porque ¿te afecta? No. Pues ya está.

-G-Gracias -murmura tímidamente, un tono que se desvanece más rápido que un copo de nieve en la palma de la mano. Ella se vuelve hacia ti con los ojos cerrados y una mano a la altura de la cabeza con su típica pose preparada. Oh, no…-. Quiero decir, Nico es una Yazawa después de todo. -Su repentina voz aguda te da una bofetada en la cara-. Nico es una belleza en vivo. Nadie iguala la elegancia y el buen gusto de la gran idol Nico-nii.

-Vale, olvídalo. Retiro lo dicho -dices con sequedad, deteniendo los movimientos de tu mano-. Ahora sólo me produces arcadas.

La sonrisa plástica desaparece de su rostro a la velocidad de la luz y su mano cae de nuevo a su costado, poniendo el brazo en jarra y ladeando la cadera. La indignación expresa de las líneas de su cara no te pasa desapercibida, como tampoco el leve puchero de su boca.

Tras un par de segundos de enfrentamiento de miradas silencioso, sus labios se curvan siniestramente, y sabes que el contraataque es inminente.

-¿Quiere decir eso que antes te producía algo más que arcadas, princesa Nishikino? -pregunta maliciosamente, inclinándose ligeramente hacia ti.

El apelativo que sale de su boca te atraviesa el pecho como una flecha afilada, despertando demonios que prefieres mantener dormidos en las sombras de las esquinas de tu habitación. Si viniste aquí fue para olvidar por un momento la opresión que engulle tu vida, para escapar de él, no para seguir escuchando esa maldita palabra que a estas alturas inunda tus oídos tantas veces al día que has perdido la cuenta.

Y lo odias… Odias escucharla de sus labios, de ella.

Aprietas la mandíbula inconscientemente, luchando por alejar de tu mente cualquier memoria que evoque el recuerdo de su tacto hosco, su actitud sofocante y ruda. Su mirada altanera.

-No vuelvas a llamarme así.

La dureza de tu voz parece descolocar a Nico, cuya sonrisa decae lentamente al tiempo que el reflejo de la luz de la noche en sus ojos se inunda de… ¿preocupación? Algo que no logras entender cruza su rostro en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-¿Tu apellido? ¿Ya renunciaste a él también?

-No -respondes rápidamente, alzando la mirada sorprendida-. No, no me refería a eso. -Vuelves a dejar caer la vista a tus pies-. L-Lo otro.

-¿Princesa?

-Sí.

-Pues no está muy lejos de la realidad. -Su burla se te atraganta.

-No me importa cuán lejos o cerca esté, Nico; tan sólo… no vuelvas a repetirlo. Olvídalo. -El silencio que sigue a tus palabras te hace alzar la mirada hacia ella, sólo para descubrir el desasosiego aturdido de sus ojos-. Por favor -añades con la volatilidad de un suspiro.

Nico se incorpora sin apartar la mirada de la tuya y percibes (si no estás imaginando cosas) cómo algo parece hacer 'click' en su interior. Una parte de ti desea fervientemente pensar que ha comprendido el porqué de tu estúpida petición, pero tu consciencia sabe perfectamente que nunca le has contado nada acerca de las tornas que diera tu vida hace meses, cuando cediste a los deseos de futuro de tu padre. Por tanto, es muy dudoso que sospeche nada.

-De acuerdo -dice con suavidad y un tono tan serio que temes que de algún momento a otro su cuerpo se parta en mil pedazos-. No lo repetiré.

Asientes sutilmente con la cabeza como gesto de gratitud. La presión de tu pecho se diluye paulatinamente mientras el silencio vuelve a hacer acto de presencia en el pasillo.

Nico da un par de pasos hacia ti y el corazón se te sube a la garganta en un solo latido. Inmóvil como una estatua de mármol, observas cómo ella finta al llegar a ti, deteniéndose frente a la puerta de su piso. Ni siquiera te percataste del llavero que colgaba de su mano. Eres una idiota, ¿qué demonios esperaste?

 _Deja de buscar segundas intenciones en todo lo que hace_ , te reprimes mentalmente. _Sólo se acercó para abrir la puerta, Nishikino_.

Apenas has terminado de fustigarte psicológicamente, pugnando por ocultar el rubor de tu rostro y la vergüenza que te sacude el cuerpo cuando el chasquido de la cerradura de la puerta llega a tus oídos.

Nico la empuja suavemente, entornándola y, para tu absoluta estupefacción (no lo vas a negar), se hace a un lado. Creíste que entraría y te cerraría la puerta en la cara. Seguramente lo merecerías.

-Entra, anda.

-¿Es una broma?

Nico mira a ambos lados alternativamente sin mover la cabeza, como si buscara indicios de la razón que te hiciera formular semejante pregunta. Frunce el ceño.

-¿Tengo pinta de estar de broma? -dice retóricamente, con la misma seriedad que adoptara segundos antes. Y te incomoda. Es tan impropio de su personalidad que no puedes evitar ahogar el nerviosismo que te recorre la columna vertebral-. Para eso has venido hasta aquí, ¿no?

-Ni siquiera te he preguntado si puedo entrar -murmuras.

Una pequeña sonrisa curva sus labios tristemente y la simpatía de su mirada en sombras te derrite el alma con tanta fuerza que temes que tu armadura se derrumbe y los sentimientos reprimidos vuelvan a hacer florecer las lágrimas.

-La única vez que estuviste frente a mi puerta, insististe en entrar y ensuciarme el suelo -te recuerda irónicamente-. Nico es increíble y merece apreciación, pero no te voy a hacer pasar la vergüenza de tener que volver suplicar que te abra mi puerta como si fueras un cachorro abandonado.

Vale, no tienes ni idea de cómo lo hace. Pero es Nico, y por alguna extraña razón no te resulta insólito observar que sea capaz de parecer amable, lanzarse flores e insultarte en la misma frase. Quizás la próxima vez deberías traerle un premio… Espera, ¿próxima vez?

Pones los ojos en blanco con apatía antes de que tu estúpido subconsciente te juegue una mala pasada, porque ¿en serio, Maki? ¿Próxima vez? ¿En qué demonios estás pensando? Se supone que ni siquiera deberías estar aquí.

-No pensaba suplicarte nada, deja de soñar -escupes instintivamente.

-Ya, claro; lo que tú digas, Nishikino -dice Nico, imitando exageradamente tu gesto, poniendo los ojos en blanco-. La próxima vez dejaré un cuenco con pienso para gatos con mala hostia delante de la puerta y te pondré una correa.

El comentario te enerva inmediatamente. Lo hace hasta que caes en la cuenta de la connotación de sus palabras. Entonces no puedes evitar abrir los ojos de par en par. ¿Habla en serio?

-¿La próxima vez? -preguntas.

Nico traga saliva con tanta fuerza que eres capaz de escuchar el sonido de su glotis. La tensión que mana el aire te hiela la sangre en la venas.

-E-Era una forma de hablar -asegura con tanta convicción como Rin el día que apostó que dejaría de comer ramen-. No es como si Nico quisiera volver a verte en su puerta ni nada parecido. -Resopla, con esa típica risilla histérica contenida-. A Nico no le importa lo más mínimo si Maki necesita su cama o no. Nico estaba perfectamente feliz tras su cita con Sh…

Nico se detiene en seco, apretando los labios con fuerza y los ojos abiertos como platos y tienes la sensación de haber escuchado algo que nunca deberías de haber sabido.

El corazón se te detiene en el pecho y una frialdad afilada se extiende por tu piel, helando cualquier esperanza, cualquier vestigio del sueño roto que aún se cobijaba en tu pecho. Un mísero segundo y tu mundo se ha hecho añicos, como un globo de aire que revienta bajo las ruedas de un coche en medio de una carretera desierta.

¿Cómo pudiste creer que esperaría por ti? Joder, ¿cómo pudiste creer que lo haría si ni siquiera estuvo interesada en ti desde el principio?

Ahora entiendes por qué la noche se convirtió en una pesadilla. Las estrellas te enseñaron a soñar desde el primer momento, con apenas año y medio de vida, que alzaste la vista al cielo nocturno, pero no fue hasta mucho más tarde que aprendiste que la luz que ves, que siempre has visto, no es más que un reflejo lumínico tardío de una estrella que probablemente ya no exista en el espacio. Una estrella difunta. Son una ilusión de lo que una vez fueron, de lo que pudo haber sido. La quimera de un sueño.

Y ya no sabes si sólo se aplica a las estrellas o si deseas arrancarte los malditos tacones y salir corriendo antes de que las lágrimas se deslicen por tu rostro, arañando tu piel.

Sin embargo, no lo haces. Te limitas a quedarte inmóvil, incapaz de apartar la mirada de esos perplejos ojos rojos que te miran fijamente. Unos ojos cuyas emociones eres incapaz de descifrar, quizás porque el vacío que han dejado las tuyas en tu pecho te absorbe como un agujero negro.

Necesitas asilo, no puedes salir corriendo; si no ¿a dónde irás? ¿De nuevo a esa estúpida gala, si es que aún queda alguien allí? ¿A casa?

Necesitas asilo. Maldita sea, la necesitas a ella.

Tu visión se emborrona y no tardas en sentir la humedad de las lágrimas reprimidas en tus ojos. No, no las vas a dejar caer. No vas a darle ninguna satisfacción.

Parpadeas ligeramente, luchando por hacer desaparecer la humedad de tus ojos sin que las lágrimas se derramen sobre tu rostro mientras experimentas el estruendo interno que provocan tus barreras emocionales al caer a tu alrededor, relegando al doble fondo de tu corazón el vórtice de sentimientos que te roba el aliento.

Es de noche y el pasillo está sumido en la oscuridad, es imposible que Nico haya reparado en la lucha emocional que se ha debido de reflejar en tu expresión. Es más, estás a contraluz. No se ha podido dar cuenta de nada.

Tragas saliva y te aclaras la garganta sutilmente, forzando una diminuta sonrisa.

-Así que una cita, ¿eh? -Para tu sorpresa tu voz suena más serena de lo que esperas, incluso para tus propios oídos. Práctica, práctica. Nunca pediste este grado de práctica-. Quién hubiera pensado que al final conseguirías impresionar a alguna chica…

Nico parece recuperarse de su estado de shock (¿no deberías ser tú la que sufriera el shock?) de una patada en el culo al escuchar el tono burlón de tus palabras y observar la mirada elocuente que le lanzas de la cabeza a los pies.

-¿Perdona? -exclama Nico, repentinamente ofendida-. Nico no necesita impresionar a nadie, ¿está claro? Soy cien por cien simpatía natural, popular allá donde vaya. Todas las chicas quieren ser como Nico.

-Mm, ya -dices, frunciendo el ceño-, espero que la pobre chica a la que conseguiste engañar no saliera corriendo después de presenciar tu comportamiento infantil.

-Maki, cierra la boca -te amenaza, apuntándote con un pequeño y delgado dedo-. Fue una cita estupenda y maravillosa, y nadie salió corriendo. No todas son como tú.

No, eso lo puede jurar. Está claro que no todas son como tú. De serlo, probablemente Nico seguiría soltera el resto de su vida, porque está claro que nadie sería suficiente para ella.

El peso de su mirada te encoge el alma y te hace desviar la tuya.

-Mira, no quería molestarte -susurras, olvidando cualquier pulla existente-. Pensé que habrías salido con Hanayo y Rin, o incluso que habrías salido a visitar a tus hermanos ya que tu madre sale tarde los sábados intentando adelantar el trabajo atrasado, pero veo que me equivoqué. Lo… -respiras hondo, luchando por dominar el dolor de tu pecho-. Lo mejor sería que me…

-Lo recuerdas.

Su murmullo interrumpe tu indeseado intento de huida. Alzas la vista y encuentras una emoción desconocida nadando en sus ojos.

Guardas silencio, sin hacer ademán alguno de marcharte.

-Aún lo recuerdas. -Una pausa-. Que mamá trabaja horas extras los sábados y que alguien tiene que cocinar la cena si ella no la ha podido dejar preparada antes de salir de casa por la mañana. -Una extraña sonrisa se cuela en su rostro-. ¿Por qué lo recuerdas?

Frunces el ceño, como si su preguntara careciera de sentido, pues de algún modo lo hace.

-¿Por qué no?

Nico se limita a guardar silencio durante un momento, como si esperase que elaborases tu respuesta. Algo que obviamente no vas a hacer.

-Y si sabías que podría no volver hasta mañana, ¿por qué te sentaste a esperar?

Suspiras por la nariz y te encoges de hombros. ¿Qué puedes decir a eso sin decir nada de todo lo que podrías decir?

-No tenía otro si…

-…sitio a donde ir -termina por ti.

Sus palabras te sorprenden, puesto que nunca esperaste que supiera la respuesta. Quién sabe, puede que la última vez dijeras algo parecido, ni siquiera lo recuerdas. Sí, recuerdas otras cosas acerca de ella, pero esa estúpida respuesta no.

Han pasado tantas cosas esta última semana… Tantas cosas dentro de la nada de la que se compone tu rutina, que suena hasta ridículo pensarlo. No lo entiendes. ¿Cómo vas a explicarlo si ni siquiera entiendes cómo puedes tener la sensación continua de estar perdiendo tiempo, de estar perdiendo espacio? De que te estén robando pensamientos, gustos, memorias, horas del día…

-Pasa, Maki -oyes a Nico decir suavemente, invitándote de nuevo a entrar. La forma en que tu nombre resbala de sus labios te produce un cálido ramalazo en la boca del estómago.

Titubeas y te muerdes la mejilla por dentro, luchando por ser capaz de pronunciar las siguientes palabras.

-¿Y tu cita?

-En su casa -responde lentamente, como si hubieras formulado la pregunta más estúpida del mundo-. Nico la dejó en su casa como buena adulta responsable que es. -No te gusta la sonrisa orgullosa que se dibuja en sus labios.

Tú te limitas a guardar silencio.

-En serio, Maki, no molestas. ¿Vas a pasar de una vez o vamos a quedarnos aquí como idiotas mirando las baldosas del piso?

Sí, quizás entrar sea una gran idea. Los tacones están empezando a hacerse notar otra vez y las baldosas del suelo no son especialmente interesantes. Es más, hace frío y aunque tu vestido sea largo, tu pierna derecha no está exactamente protegida de las bajas temperaturas.

-Son un poco feas, no te voy a engañar -mascullas tras dar el primer paso hacia Nico y la puerta abierta de su piso.

-¿Qué? -pregunta ésta, frunciendo el ceño, justo en el momento en que te plantas junto a su pequeña silueta y elevas un pie con la intención de quitarte de una vez los malditos zapatos.

-Las baldosas -te limitas a decir, agarrando la tira trasera del tacón con el pulgar y desprendiéndote por fin de uno de ellos.

-Oh -Atisbas por el rabillo del ojo cómo Nico baja la mirada al suelo y tuerce el gesto-. Sí, la verdad es que son horribles.

A pesar de la penosa situación en la que te encuentras, una honesta sonrisa se abre paso en tu cara al escuchar el tono de su voz. Tu dolorido pie se posa lentamente en terreno plano (frío como un muerto, pero plano, que es lo que importa) y tu tobillo grita de alegría al sentirse como una articulación normal, adaptada a superficies planas tras milenios de evolución. Puf, a veces piensas que no hay mejor sensación que pisar el piso descalza tras horas y horas de mantenerte de pie con plataformas de tacón de aguja. Es casi placentero sentir cómo los huesos metatarsianos vuelven a recolocarse en su sitio natural.

Pasas el pequeño bolso de una mano a otra para poder deshacerte del segundo tacón mientras escuchas a tu espalda el débil sonido de una cremallera al abrirse. Alzas el pie y repites la operación. Éste se une a los chillidos de alegría del primero al tocar el suelo.

Al segundo siguiente, el par de tacones se encuentra colocado pulcramente a un lado de la puerta, junto a unas sandalias (¿sandalias en esta época del año?) y unas zapatillas de deporte rosas con líneas negras.

Te adentras en el interior del cuarto de estar sin pedir permiso (se supone que ya está más que concedido, ¿no?) ni encender la luz de la lámpara del techo (sí, ¿algún problema? No tienes ganas de tantear en busca del interruptor por toda la pared). Das media vuelta en lo que supones que debe ser el centro de la estancia y te vuelves hacia Nico, quien se encuentra agachada en la entrada, recolocando los zapatos.

Apenas te has ahogado en tus turbulentos pensamientos, observándola, cuando ella se incorpora, cierra la puerta y enciende la luz con resolución (algo que tú no hubieras conseguido). El repentino resplandor blanquecino que ahoga tus sentidos, te hace entrecerrar los ojos mientras esperas a que tus estúpidas pupilas se contraigan y filtren la cantidad justa de luminosidad.

Sientes cómo Nico pasa junto a ti, quitándose la gruesa chaqueta de color gris oscuro. Cuelga su bolso del respaldo de una de las tres sillas de la mesa pegada a la pared del fondo que se disfraza de comedor. Su chaqueta sigue el destino del bolso.

Tú haces lo propio, ignorando el silencio y, a falta de perchero, la imitas y cuelgas tu abrigo de peluche en la silla opuesta a la suya. El aire frío te lame la piel y te preguntas si quitarte el abrigo fue una buena idea o si morirás congelada al paso de los minutos. Dejas el bolso de mano sobre la mesa con cuidado, lejos de su portátil y un vaso vacío de cristal, y alzas la mirada.

No sabes qué pensar cuándo descubres cómo los ojos de Nico naufragan por tu torso. Vale, quizás lo puedas entender, al fin y al cabo el escote del vestido rojo sangre es bastante generoso (objeto de vuestra primera discusión de la noche) y resalta la curvatura de tus hombros. Pero estás hablando de Nico, quien acaba de tener una estúpida cita con alguna estúpida desgraciada de la que no quieres saber nada.

¿Tú, celosa? Ja, ¿por qué lo ibas a estar? Los celos no son más que inseguridades propias y tú eres inteligente, de buen ver y pudiente. ¿Qué podría tener ella que tú no tuvieras?

Nico parece darse cuenta de que la has pillado dándote un repaso, pues se aclara la garganta embarazosamente y se aleja de ti y la mesa como si no hubiera sucedido nada.

-Espero que hayas comido algo en el banquete de esa gala de gente importante con dinero -escuchas que dice desde el cuarto de baño-, porque hubo banquete, ¿no? Conociendo la excesiva opulencia de tu familia, seguro que sí.

Tuerces ligeramente el gesto al percatarte del tono cáustico que inunda su voz, principalmente porque tiene razón, hubo banquete, y siempre has sabido que Nico nunca se ha sentido cómoda con la diferencia económica, pues a su modo de ver las cosas, deja en evidencia sus pocos recursos frente a ojos de cualquiera. ¿Y a ti te importa? No, no podría importante menos (la diferencia crematística, no su malestar).

Y bueno, ahora que lo piensas, quizás el problema no se deba al hecho de carecer de atributos psicológicos, físicos o materiales, sino del superávit de estos últimos.

-Sí -respondes, sin necesidad de alzar la voz ni desviar la mirada de la superficie marrón de la mesa-, he cenado, si es eso lo que te preocupa.

-Bien, porque esta vez Nico no tiene sobras en la nevera. -Su voz se entremezcla con el ruido del grifo del lavamanos y algunos golpecitos aleatorios.

El sonido del grifo se desvanece y oyes el característico murmullo de alguien lavándose los dientes.

Durante un segundo te planteas sacar el móvil de tu bolso y echarle un vistazo, algo que no has hecho desde mucho antes de desaparecer de la gala sin decirle adiós a nadie. Sin embargo, desechas la idea rápidamente. No te hace falta comprobar nada para saber que probablemente tengas varios mensajes entrantes y alguna que otra llamada perdida. Y quizás sólo uno de esos mensajes, quizás una llamada perdida, sea de tu madre.

No crees que nadie te vaya a denunciar como desaparecida por no responder ni devolver llamadas; tu familia no se arriesgaría a montar un escándalo público por una estúpida noche sin noticias tuyas. Y Yukio, siendo el yerno de ensueño de tu padre, no se atreverá a quedar en evidencia frente a él. Lo pagarás, acabarás cobrando el precio por salir huyendo sin decirle nada, pero a ojos de tus padres fingirá conocerte mejor que la palma de su mano y saber acerca de tu bienestar, lo que incluye tu ubicación.

Tu ubicación… Espera. No será posible, ¿verdad?

El miedo asciende por tu tráquea como ácido y en un ataque de pánico abres tu pequeño bolso y extraes sin dificultad alguna tu móvil negro. Sin necesidad de desbloquear la pantalla, aprietas con fuerza el pequeño botón lateral y apagas el móvil sin pensarlo dos veces. No quieres descubrir si el seguimiento GPS es uno de sus hobbies. Ya has tenido suficiente con los que conoces por el momento.

-¿Sabes?

La voz de Nico te sobresalta, y tus dedos se engarrotan alrededor del móvil en un acto reflejo.

Cuando recuerdas cómo respirar, vuelves medio cuerpo hacia la procedencia de su voz. Nico parece haber terminado de lavarse los dientes mientras tú te ahogabas en tu pozo de oscuridad, dejándole vía libre a los fantasmas que te acechan desde las sombras, y ahora se encuentra recostada contra el marco de la puerta del cuarto de baño, cuya luz aún se halla encendida.

-Nico es una persona justa -prosigue-, y como Maki ha resaltado mi gracia natural y mi buen gusto como estilista, Nico ve completamente lógico ajustar cuentas antes de que alguien se lo recuerde durante el resto de su larga y espléndida existencia y la gran Nico-nii sufra el torment…

-¿A dónde quieres llegar? -la interrumpes con la voz ahogada y áspera por culpa del susto que te ha regalado sin pretenderlo (por lo que parece).

Frunces el ceño y te aclaras la garganta con sutileza.

Nico se rasca la cabeza, y aparentando no ruborizarse como se está ruborizando, deshace uno de los lazos blancos que mantiene su cabello recogido como si fuese la cosa más casual del mundo.

-T-Tú también estás muy guapa esta noche, Maki -murmura tímidamente, liberando su cabello negro azabache del último lazo, dejándolo resbalar sobre sus hombros.

Nada más escuchar sus estúpidas palabras sientes el ardor trepar por tus mejillas, igualando (o superando) el sonrojo de Nico. Desvías la mirada de su rostro, y no puedes evitar pensar lo ridículo que debe de parecer el gesto, ya que ella tampoco tuvo nunca intenciones de enfrentar tu mirada en ningún momento entre sílaba y sílaba.

-Ese vestido te queda tan bien que parece hecho a medida -añade regresando al interior del cuarto de baño. Algo te dice que no crees que tenga nada importante que hacer ahí dentro salvo trastabillar y perderse de tu vista.

-Es a medida -sueltas antes de pensarlo mejor.

Tras un segundo de silencio la cabeza de Nico asoma por la puerta.

-Espero que estés de broma. -Su voz se transforma y adopta ese irritante tono agudo-. Ja ja, Maki, qué gracioso. A Nico le cuesta entender tu retorcido sentido del humor…

-Hablaba en serio -afirmas, conteniendo la mueca que pugna por torcer tus labios al observar esa falsa sonrisa tras la que siempre oculta sus verdaderos sentimientos.

-Ugh -gime con desagrado, regresando a la protección invisible del cuarto del baño-. Te odio… Pero eso no quita que el vestido realce todo eso que el universo te dio.

Luchando por olvidar el creciente rubor de tu rostro, dejas escapar un pedazo de la verdad que escondes en la oscuridad. Su opinión ha abierto una herida reciente.

-Algunas personas estuvieron expresamente en desacuerdo con el vestido.

Según él, era demasiado atrevido para llevarlo a ese tipo de galas o a cualquier otro evento a menos que se tratara de una fiesta de universitarios calientes o una mancebía (según sus palabras, "una casa de putas").

¿Qué pensarían los socios, accionistas y convidados de tus padres al ver a su supuesta heredera con semejante atavío? ¿Quieres que todos se te queden mirando y susurren a tus espaldas? Ahora estás casada, princesa, y no me gustaría ver a ningún vejestorio babearte encima. ¿Tan poco te respetas? Tú no eres ninguna buscona, deja de vestirte como tal.

¡¿Acaso quieres ponérsela dura a algún otro o qué mierda estás pensando, Maki?!

-¿Y quién fue el listo que se atrevió a meterse con él?

La voz de Nico te aleja con la fuerza de un cañonazo de los recuerdos de esa misma tarde, y lo que debería de haber sido un furioso puñetazo a una pared a la altura de tu cabeza se convierte en el estruendo psicológico que libera el miedo en tu interior. Un miedo que reprimiste entonces, pues fue la única forma mediante la cual pudiste hacerle frente. Un miedo que ahora se apodera de tu corazón como una garra de uñas afiladas.

Te vuelves hacia la mesa y, soltando bruscamente el móvil sobre ella por culpa del repentino temblor de tu cuerpo, te aferras al borde de la misma, intentando convencer a tu estúpido cerebro de que deje de mandarle señales equívocas al sistema endocrino antes de que éste vuelva loco al sistema nervioso y tú colapses por sobre segregación de epinefrina.

Estás a salvo, en el piso de Nico. Joder, ¡estás en el maldito piso de Nico! Con ella a meros metros de ti. No te va a pasar nada. Nada.

Respiras hondo un par de veces con la vista clavada en su portátil rosa.

 _¿Por qué todo es siempre rosa en esta casa?_ , te preguntas irónicamente.

-¿Maki? -Su voz se escucha mucho más clara que antes y tienes la certeza de que ha vuelto a asomar la cabeza por la puerta. Puedes sentir su mirada sobre tu espalda-. Hey, ¿estás bien?

Estiras la espalda, alzando la cabeza, pero no tienes el valor de volverte hacia ella y enfrentar su mirada. No posees el valor suficiente como para mostrarle tus fantasmas. ¿Qué pensaría de ti si supiera que una estúpida discusión es suficiente como para hacerte temblar de miedo cuando llevas desde tu adolescencia discutiendo con ella por la más mínima tontería? ¿Y si realmente nunca llegaste a discutir nada con ella?

Tragas saliva, deshaciendo el nudo que se te ha formado en la garganta.

-Sí, no es nada -murmuras con fingida firmeza. Cierras con fuerza el puño en el que reluce tu anillo de boda.

-Maki, no quiero presionarte, pero eso no…

-Si no quieres presionarme, déjalo correr, Nico -espetas con dureza, escudándote detrás de tu armadura invisible de acero.

Das media vuelta, separando las manos de la mesa, y enfrentas su mirada.

Nico se encuentra con ambos pies en el suelo del cuarto de estar. Olvidado quedó el baño.

-No es nada, en serio. Sólo algo que… no tendría que haber recordado.

La preocupación de sus preciosos ojos te parte el alma.

-¿Tiene que ver con mi pregunta? ¿Con el vestido?

-No quiero hablar de ello -respondes automáticamente, cortando el curso de la conversación antes de que las fisuras de tu armadura le permitan echar un vistazo al caos que se desarrolla en tu interior.

Algo cruza la mirada de Nico como un cometa, pero eres incapaz de descifrarlo. Lo único que eres capaz de comprender es la contrariedad que irradia su cuerpo cuando aprieta los labios con fuerza y evita tu mirada.

-No puedo ayudarte si no me dejas -escuchas que le susurra a la pared.

Y es gracioso. Tan gracioso que no sabes si echarte a reír o llorar de pena.

Tiene razón. No obstante, tal como ella tiene razón, tú temes dejarla entrar y que termine de arrasar con lo poco que te queda. Tienes miedo, pero una gran parte de ti ansía su ayuda a pesar de los estragos que pueda causar, pues si no, ¿qué pintas en su piso a estas horas de la noche?

Dejas caer la mirada a sus pies, aún cubiertos por las medias oscuras, y te aferras al primer atisbo de valor que cruza tu mente.

-Sí -respondes tan bajo que dudas que lo haya escuchado.

No obstante, Nico vuelve la cabeza hacia ti.

-Tiene que ver con tu pregunta y con el vestido -prosigues-. Tuve una discusión un poco subida de tono por querer llevarlo.

El alivio que ahoga las líneas de su delicada cara es reemplazado al segundo siguiente por un ligero enojo y una seriedad que te deja sin palabras.

-Es tu vida y tu decisión -asegura Nico con vehemencia-, y te puedo asegurar que hiciste lo correcto al elegirlo y no soltarlo. Si no fueras unos centímetros más alta y Nico tuviera un poco más de… -hace un pequeño aspaviento con la mano- bueno, como sea; ten por seguro que te lo robaría mientras duermes.

Su comentario te arranca una sonrisa imperceptible en el corazón, una sonrisa que no se refleja en tu rostro.

-Y cualquiera que te dijera lo contrario es gilipollas o necesita gafas urgentemente -concluye, alejándose de ti y metiéndose en su dormitorio.

Un soplo de gratitud inunda tus pulmones. Sin embargo, este bálsamo que tanto deseabas encontrar en ella se torna en un dolor sordo en el fondo de tu corazón al recordar que ya es demasiado tarde.

Sí, has vuelto a dirigirle la palabra, has conseguido mantener una conversación con ella tras un par de años de rechazo, pesar y vergüenza. Y aunque hoy estás más cerca de Nico que ayer, no puedes evitar sentir cómo ella se aleja de tus sueños con cada día que pasa.

Mientras tú te has estancado en el tiempo, incapaz de olvidar, ella ha logrado pasar página y seguir con su vida (si es que alguna vez necesitó pasar página).

Tragas saliva, intentando hundir todos los pensamientos y sentimientos que te fustigan como la cola de un látigo. Te acercas a la puerta del dormitorio de Nico al escuchar un par de golpes de cajones y puertas de armarios.

Justo en el momento en que intentas atravesarla, un cuerpo colisiona contra el tuyo. Das un paso atrás instintivamente y dejas de respirar.

-Whoa -exclama Nico, agarrando velozmente con ambas manos la pequeña montañita de ropa que ha quedado embutida entre tú y ella antes de verse haciendo malabares con las prendas-. ¿Quieres matar a Nico de un susto o qué?

-No, aún no -respondes impertérrita, ignorando el tono retórico de su comentario-. Sólo venía a preguntarte si tenías algún cepillo de dientes de repuesto.

Ella apaga la luz, mientras sostiene el montón de ropa con una mano. No obstante, no se adentra en el salón, se limita a observarte.

-¿Para? -pregunta.

Frunces el ceño.

-¿Cómo que para qué? Para abrazarlo y dormir con él -dices sarcásticamente, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Ah, vale. Si es para eso, Nico te puede buscar uno. -A pesar de ponerse en marcha y dar los pasos restantes para sobrepasarte y cruzar el cuarto de estar, no se te escapa el esbozo de sonrisa que curva sus labios-. Oh, por cierto -dice, volviéndose hacia ti-, esto es para ti.

Alzas el brazo y atrapas en el aire la camisa violeta que te lanza como si se tratara de una pelota de béisbol. La aferras por los hombros y estiras la tela. El logo de A-Rise te dice hola burlonamente.

Resoplas y sientes como una débil sonrisa irónica tira de las comisuras de tus labios. Vale, está claro que el resto del armario de Nico no fue diseñado para ser compartido contigo.

Escuchas el murmullo de un cajón al ser abierto, seguido de un revoltijo de sonidos inconexos y un golpe sordo al éste cerrarse. Bajas la camisa al percibir cómo Nico sale por la puerta del cuarto de baño y se dirige hacia ti. Te tiende un cepillo azul aún en su envoltorio de plástico y cartón.

-Gracias -susurras con un hilo de voz, aceptándolo con la mano libre.

-No hay de qué, ya sabes que Nico siempre está preparada para visitas inesperadas a medianoche.

Sin intercambiar ni una sola palabras más, lanzas con suavidad la camisa violeta hacia el sofá a un par de pasos de ti y te encaminas hacia el cuarto de baño.

Una vez dentro, le echas un vistazo a la puerta. Nico ha desaparecido de tu vista. Sin embargo, su pijama adulto favorito de Hello Kitty se encuentra sobre la tapa del inodoro, perfectamente doblado, con un conjunto de ropa interior blanco sobre él.

Desvías la mirada como un rayo y la clavas en el espejo de cristal frente a ti, que te devuelve tu propio reflejo.

Tuerces el gesto.

-¿Nico? -la llamas sin mover un dedo.

-Sigo aquí. -Su voz se escucha lejana, como si te estuviera hablando desde la cocina.

-¿Dónde tienes las toallitas desmaquillantes?

El silencio es tu única respuesta.

Le frunces el ceño a tu reflejo.

-¿Cómo sabes que tengo? -pregunta, recelosamente.

Luchas por no poner los ojos en blanco.

-Nico, estoy en la casa de la persona más pija con su piel. Tú eres capaz de tener todos los tipos de desmaquillantes posibles.

-¡Primer cajón! -Esas dos palabras es toda la respuesta que recibes por su parte. Dos palabras que te hacen saber que has dado en el clavo y que probablemente ella esté intentando esconder la cabeza debajo de la tierra. O del fregadero de la cocina, para ser más exacta.

Sonriendo traviesamente, abres el primer cajón del mueble del lavamanos y encuentras el paquetito que buscas junto a varios botes de cremas hidratantes faciales. Tsh, por favor, como si no la conocieras desde que tenías quince años.

Tras eliminar cualquier rastro de maquillaje de tu rostro y lavarte los dientes con tu nuevo cepillo azul, el cual dejas en el mismo vasito rosa de plástico en el que descansa el suyo (no es intencionado, ¿de acuerdo?, ¿dónde lo ibas a dejar si no?), sales del baño sin echarle un segundo vistazo a su conjunto de ropa interior y apagas la luz.

Nico, desplomada en el sofá junto a la camisa violeta de A-Rise con el culo cerca del borde y la cabeza apoyada en el respaldo, alza la vista de su móvil y la clava en ti. Algo en el brillo de sus ojos te retuerce el estómago y te pone nerviosa.

El resplandor de la pantalla del teléfono se apaga cuando tú te aproximas, aún en tu vestido rojo.

-Mm -murmura, titubeante-, no te importaría esperar unos minutos mientras Nico se da una ducha rápida, ¿verdad?

No, ésa no era la pregunta que esperabas. Es más, intuyes que ése no es el interrogante víctima de su curiosidad.

-No -respondes, alzando una mano hacia tu cabello-, ¿por qué me iba a importar? Es tu casa.

-Ya… La casa de Nico, las normas de Nico -murmura por lo bajini, mientras se incorpora con la gracia de un pez fuera del agua y se pone de pie-. Cierto. Gracias por el recordatorio, Maki.

Las suaves palmaditas que te regala en el brazo al pasar junto a ti te dejan de piedra. Y sabes perfectamente que no han sido los golpes los que te han detenido el corazón en el pecho, sino la sensación de su mano sobre tu piel desnuda. Es la primera vez que te toca desde la semana pasada. Desde la última vez que estuviste en estas mismas coordenadas geográficas, bajo su mismo techo.

Observas cómo se crea una sombra más frente a ti, sobre el sofá, justo en el momento en que Nico enciende la luz del cuarto de baño, a tu espalda. La tenue silueta dibujada por la bombilla de la lámpara y tu propio cuerpo inmóvil se ríe macabramente de ti.

Odias las sombras con figura humana.

-Oye, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? Sin que salgas corriendo -La voz de Nico te hace parpadear y retomar los movimientos nerviosos de tus dedos sobre tu pelo.

Ahí está. La verdadera duda que llameaba tras su mirada segundos antes.

Escuchando los fuertes latidos de tu corazón contra tus costillas, te giras hacia la puerta entornada del baño.

-Ya me acabas de hacer una -remarcas irónicamente, esperando que tu inquietud no se refleje en tu voz-. Y no voy a salir corriendo, ¿por quién me tomas?

Nico asoma la cara por la ranura de la puerta cual cabeza flotante y te fulmina con la mirada, entornando los ojos con mala cara.

-Gracias por el dato, genio -rezonga-. Pero ésa no era, es…

-¿Qué pasa? -dices al ver que no tiene intenciones de continuar la frase.

-Si no quieres responder, no es necesario que lo hagas -asegura rápidamente. Y todo esto te está dando mala espina, muy mala espina.

Asientes, invitándola a continuar.

Su mirada se clava en el suelo y el eco de su voz resuena en el interior del piso como un suspiro.

-¿P-Por qué has estado ignorando mis mensajes?

Una oleada de alivio se vierte sobre ti, a pesar de la clara intranquilidad que la rodea. Por una milésima de segundo pensaste que te preguntaría sobre tu estúpido matrimonio, sobre tus padres… Sobre él.

Tu amistad con Nico (si alguna vez fue real) es lo único que te acabará quedando de ella ahora que otra persona tiene la vena directa a la aurícula de su corazón al alcance de la mano (sí, no suena muy romántico, pero eres una estudiante de medicina en su cuarto año de carrera), mientras tú sigues dando vueltas sobre ti misma en el laberinto de su aparato circulatorio. Si para conservar esta relación, por pequeña y frágil que sea, tienes que ser medianamente honesta y confiar en su criterio (que suele brillar por su ausencia), lo haces y punto.

 _Ya es hora de que dejes de darte cabezazos contra la pared, Nishikino._

-¿Recuerdas hace tiempo… d-durante la boda? -balbuceas, repentinamente cohibida. Tuerces el gesto-. Mi boda. Papa insistió bastante en que cortara cualquier tipo de comunicación contigo y me centrara en mi carrera y mi futuro. - _Un futuro que sin ti no tendría sentido_ -. N-Nunca tuve intenciones de seguir su palabra al pie de la letra, aunque pudiera parecerlo. No fue por eso… En realidad yo…

Respiras hondo, intentando ordenar los pensamientos que se abalanzan contra las paredes de tu mente y prosigues. Apenas escuchas a Nico respirar.

-No creo que fuera capaz de olvidar a ningún miembro de μ's, - _mucho menos a ti_ -, por todo lo que vivimos hace años. No me gustaría olvidarlo -susurras casi sin voz-. Estos últimos meses… Años. Me he dado cuenta de la gran capacidad de… control que papa es capaz de ejercer en el trabajo, incluso en casa, - _en mi vida_ -, y no quiero facilitarle la labor, - _y Yukio…_ -. Si por cualquier motivo llegara a ver esos mensajes… no creo que… - _Sólo estoy intentando mantenerte al margen_ -. Por eso t-también los he borrado. Todos. - _Intentando protegerte_ -. Sólo quiero prevenir, Nico, - _porque en el fondo, creo que tengo m…_ -. Mejor prevenir que curar, ¿no es eso lo que dicen?

Cuando tus palabras mueren en el silencio de la noche, te das cuenta de que tu mirada ha caído inevitablemente a tus pies, naufragando sin rumbo sobre la superficie del suelo.

La ausencia de voces y ruidos penetra en ti como la hoja de una espada, desgarrándote el pecho, partiendo los barrotes de la jaula imaginaria en la que luchas días tras día por mantener encerrados los demonios que te atormentan en la oscuridad… En la soledad más absoluta que cualquier ser humano pueda llegar a sentir.

-Pero es tu móvil -susurra Nico, como si fuera la cosa más lógica del mundo. Su voz ha perdido cualquier rastro de máscaras y antifaces sociales.

Parpadeas, regresando a la realidad, pero no alzas la mirada.

-Lo sé -respondes, sabiendo que posiblemente parezcas la persona adulta más idiota e incapaz del mundo. ¿Qué pensará Nico, una persona tan independiente y suficiente, de alguien como tú cuando ni siquie…?

-Lo siento.

Sus palabras, su sentido murmullo, te hacen alzar la mirada súbitamente, buscando sus ojos, buscando cualquier indicio que pruebe que realmente no has escuchado mal.

Su cabello azabache oculta gran parte de su rostro, cayendo alrededor de su cara como una cortina oscura. Apenas puedes entrever su expresión, pero dudas mucho que su mirada se encuentre enfrentando la tuya, sobre todo con la cabeza así agachada en una actitud tan derrotista.

-¿Qué? -preguntas, incrédula-. ¿Por qué?

¿Nico, disculpándose? ¿Es siquiera posible? Apenas lo hizo en la preparatoria cuando engañó a sus hermanos, colocándose como centro y solista de μ's a costa del resto del grupo. Y si lo hizo fue simplemente porque Nozomi no le dejó otra opción.

¿Qué está pasando? ¿Estarás teniendo alucinaciones después de haber ingerido tantos ansiolíticos antes de poner un pie en la gala? ¿Efectos secundarios?

-Por haberme enfadado la otra noche por… el tema de los mensajes -dice, alzando la cabeza y hundiendo la mirada en la tuya.

El peso del fulgor de sus ojos te roba el aliento.

Te encoges de hombros, restándole importancia, principalmente porque su inusual comportamiento te está poniendo los pelos de punta.

-No lo sabías -aclaras, disimulando el tornado emocional que te constriñe los pulmones al ser testigo de su faceta más humana. De la compresión y la empatía que realmente guarda en lo más profundo de su alma y que oculta al resto del mundo-. Que reaccionaras así… Era lo más lógico, supongo.

Ella sacude la cabeza.

-Fui demasiado egoísta y nunca se me ocurrió pensar que también podrías tener tus motivos para ignorarme y no responder a los estúpidos mensajes.

 _¿Ignorarte? Dudo seriamente que algún día sea capaz de hacerlo._

Lo piensas pero no lo dices. Significaría cruzar una línea que sobrepasaste hace tiempo tras tomarte un ridículo par de copas y que lamentaste a la mañana siguiente. Ya te rechazó una vez, no te hace falta repetir la experiencia. Aún no estás al borde del precipicio.

Aún.

-¿Fue por lo mismo? -pregunta Nico con delicadeza-. Quiero decir, si eso, tu padre, tiene… algo que ver con tu desaparición a primera hora de la mañana la última vez que estuviste aquí.

Tuerces el gesto.

No, tu padre expresamente no; aunque seguramente le hubiera hecho la misma gracia descubrir dónde habías pasado la noche que revivir el día en que su única heredera le dijo felizmente con seis años que quería ser pianista profesional como el resto de niñas de su escuela de piano.

-Más o menos -murmuras-, aunque tuve que levantarme temprano para poder pasar por casa a cambiarme de ropa y recoger algunas cosas antes de ir a la universidad y entrar a las ocho y media en el hospital a hacer las prácticas.

Nico alza las cejas y te mira con desconcierto, todavía ocultando su cuerpo tras la protección de la puerta del baño.

-¿Estás durmiendo bien? -pregunta de repente.

No puedes luchar contra la carcajada irónica que surge de tu pecho. Te pasas ambas manos por el pelo, alzando la vista al techo. ¿Durmiendo bien? Demasiado para un eufemismo del sueño.

-Al menos puedo decir que duermo. -Bien, explícitamente bien, es otra historia-. Podría ser peor.

-Eso no suena… muy bonito -asegura Nico-. No sé cuán peor podría ser, pero no suena bien para Nico.

Escuchar su propio nombre de sus labios tras varios minutos oyéndola hablar en primera persona tranquiliza una parte de ti que no sabías que estaba alarmada.

-Por ahora es suficiente -le dices al techo.

-Antes del trabajo, va tu salud, Maki. Da igual lo que pueda pasar o tus circunstancias. No lo olvides.

Ahogas el deseo de resoplar al escuchar sus palabras, al percatarte de la solemnidad que ahoga su voz.

Y lo recuerdas.

Su padre… Su padre fue sólo una de las numerosas víctimas que se cobra el karōshi silenciosamente cada año. Muy poca gente se atreve a hablar del tema en Japón o reconocer que un ser querido ha fallecido por culpa del karōshi. Es casi tabú. Es una vergüenza reconocer que un familiar haya sucumbido bajo el peso de su propio trabajo. ¿Quién es tan débil como para no soportar sus responsabilidades?

Muchos piensan así, y es por ello por lo que el reconocimiento de este tipo de muertes es una mancha de alquitrán en el apellido familiar. Y te avergüenza reconocer que en algún momento de tu adolescencia pudieras haber llegado a asimilar esa falacia conceptual como verdad absoluta. ¿Con qué cara mirarías a Nico a los ojos sabiendo que su padre la abandonó antes de tiempo debido a un paro cardiaco producido por el estrés del exceso laboral, si siguieras pensando como entonces, con esa venda en los ojos?

-¿Estás durmiendo bien en casa?

El interrogante que se queda flotando en el aire te deja de piedra.

No puedes responder… No puedes explicarle cómo cualquier sonido por mínimo que sea, cualquier sensación de movimiento te desvela. Dormir en estado de vigilia no es dormir. No estás descansando y lo sabes, pero ¿qué se supone que debes hacer? ¿Qué, cuando él respira a centímetros de tu cuello?

Los muros de tu armadura interior caen como un peso muerto a tu alrededor y lo sientes. Sientes el cambio de humor en el aire como si te hubieran clavado un puñal en el estómago.

Bajas las manos, dejándolas pender a cada lado de tu cuerpo, y desvías la mirada hacia la entrada de la oscura cocina.

-N-No quiero hablar de ello -respondes con dureza, demasiada para tus propios oídos.

Atisbas cómo la estupefacción se apodera del rostro de Nico, no sin antes captar la sincera preocupación que brilla en sus magnéticos ojos rubí, seguida de una emoción que eres incapaz de interpretar. ¿Disgusto? ¿Pena? ¿Pesar? Por un segundo, casi sospechaste haber herido sus sentimientos, haber traicionado sus intenciones. ¿Por qué?

-Maki…

-Déjalo, Nico. -Desesperada por cambiar el tema de conversación y distraerla, te encaminas hacia la cocina-. Tengo sed, ¿puedo robarte un poco de agua?

Enciendes la luz y te ocultas tras la pared, fuera de su campo visual.

-Sí, claro. -La resignación de su voz no se te escapa. Aprietas la mandíbula, odiándote por dentro-. Los vasos están en el armario sobre el fregadero. Sírvete tú misma, yo… voy a ducharme.

El portazo que retumba en el interior del piso te hace temblar, atravesándote el pecho como un cañonazo. ¿Cuántas veces has escuchado ese tipo de portazo esta semana? ¿Cuántas veces han ahogado las palabras, alimentando a tus fantasmas?

Cierras los ojos y luchas por acallar todas las voces internas que se abalanzan sobre ti al instante, sin darte tiempo a coger aire. La luz del día, la luz artificial, ya no es suficiente para mantenerlas a raya.

Las sombras que siempre suelen estar en las esquinas de tu habitación, observándote, riéndose macabramente de ti, han comenzado a instalarse en las esquinas de tu mente sin haber dado registro de entrada.

Por ahora puedes huir de las sombras físicas, materiales. Puedes huir de casa, de tus padres, de él y sus palabras, sus preguntas, su cuerpo.

Puedes huir del tiempo.

Pero… ¿qué harás cuando no puedas huir de ti?

* * *

Una vez te has embutido en tu pijama favorito y _adulto_ , bajo el que ocultas un conjunto blanco de ropa interior (sí, ¿algún problema? Que Maki y su deslumbrante vestido rojo se hallen al otro lado de la puerta no tiene nada que ver), te miras al espejo, aún empañado por el vapor de agua, y vuelves a retocarte el flequillo con los dedos, asegurándote de que tu cabello está perfecto antes de… irte a dormir (¿Maki? ¿Quién es Maki?).

Suspiras, y le pides a tu estúpido reflejo que la obstinada pelirroja que te espera en tu cuarto de estar se haya limado las zarpas y haya dejado en el vaso de agua el humor de perros con el que la encontraste en el rellano de tu puerta al volver de tu divertida cita inolvidable. Bueno, quizás Nico esté exagerando un poco; el humor de perros siempre ha estado ahí, latente. Simplemente salió a flote cuando te preocupaste genuinamente por su salud. Puede que estés intentando dejar atrás tu romance platónico adolescente, pero eso no quiere decir que desees revivir el doloroso destino de papá. No con ella. No sabes si podrías recuperarte de eso. Nico también tiene un límite.

Así que sí, no lo puedes evitar. Te preocupa haber reparado en las pequeñas ojeras que han aparecido mágicamente bajo sus ojos a pesar del maquillaje. Si no la conocieras tan bien, probablemente no te hubieras percatado de ello, pero has sido incapaz de borrar cada línea de su rostro de tu memoria desde que cumpliste la mayoría de edad (aunque tu subconsciente lo hiciera sin el consentimiento de Nico).

Tampoco has podido ignorar la tristeza funesta que empaña su mirada cuando no se da cuenta de que la estás observando, cuando no finge tener la inocente fortaleza que creía poseer cuando la conociste (o que fingía poseer).

Y maldita sea, te inquieta ser plenamente consciente de que sólo ha pasado una semana desde la última vez que la viste y el número de pullas por su parte se ha visto reducido más allá de la mitad. ¿Cuántas te ha lanzado a la cara? ¿Dos o tres?

Espera un momento, ¡te ha elogiado! ¿En qué mundo Maki baja un momento de su cuna de oro ostentosa para elogiar a la humilde Nico? Nunca, en ninguno; no existe.

Algo está mal con Maki, y aún no sabes de qué se trata.

No obstante, tras aquella conversación con Hanayo y las imperceptibles señales de las que has sido testigo esta noche, Nico no se va a quedar quieta esperando a que el mundo de Maki te estalle en la cara, porque sí, lo hará; alguien te pondrá la bomba entre ojo y ojo si no te encargas tú antes de meter la cabeza en medio. Cueste lo que cueste… Bueno, mejor dicho, cueste lo que te cueste, Nico hará todo lo posible por llegar al fondo de la cuestión. Resolverás el misterio que parece atormentar a Maki.

De acuerdo, dictaste sentencia y cerraste el caso Nishikino cuando decidiste organizar tu primera cita con Shun. Pero algo ha cambiado.

A pesar del sólido muro con el que ha dado por finalizada la charla, Maki se ha sincerado contigo. No crees que la respuesta que te brindara acerca de sus mensajes fantasmas haya sido una trola. No cuando pareció estar a punto de hiperventilar y sufrir un ataque de pánico en medio de tu cuarto de estar. Nunca te atreviste a pensar que confiaría en ti y abriría una fisura en su escudo de acero, pero lo hizo contra todo pronóstico, y Nico no puede sino estar agradecida. Más preocupada que antes pero agradecida.

Bien sabe el universo que tenías más interrogantes archivados bajo la piel, incluso interrogantes con sus raíces echadas años atrás, pero no piensas tenderle las riendas de vuestra relación a la suerte cuando Maki ha respondido positivamente por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Al menos todo lo positivo que podía responder. Nico no tiene prisa, no; sólo un poco… un poco _mucho_. Sea como sea, paso a paso o saltándote el límite de velocidad, recuperarás su confianza. Después de todo, no hay meta que Nico no pueda alcanzar (¡Nico-nii!).

Asientes con la cabeza vehementemente y tu propio reflejo que te devuelve el gesto, alentándote. Tras desenchufar el secador de la corriente eléctrica y dejarlo a un lado para que se enfríe antes de guardarlo, apagas la luz y abres la puerta del baño, preparándote para lo peor.

Nada más poner un pie en el salón, te detienes en seco, sorprendida. No, eso no era lo peor que cabía esperar. Casi podría infundirle a Nico cierta clase de ternura si no fuera por el vestido escarlata que aún delinea su cuerpo y que absolutamente no te genera ningún tipo de ardor extraño en el estómago.

No mentiste cuando casi mueres al decir en voz alta cuán hermosa lucía con él. Fuera quien fuese el idiota que se atrevió a criticar el vestido (su padre y su estúpido marido; Nico duda que cualquier otra persona hubiera causado semejante repercusión en ella), puede morder un cactus y sentarse sobre él. El traje es espectacular, no hay duda, pero nunca lo será tanto como su vanidosa dueña.

Te muerdes el labio, incapaz de despegar la vista del caos pelirrojo que Nico tiene frente a sí.

Maki se ha quedado dormida en tu estúpido sofá grisáceo.

Parte de la camisa de A-Rise se encuentra estrujada entre sus dedos. ¿Está abrazando tu camisa o se te torció un ojo? Nico se la prestó pensando que la utilizaría como pijama, no que se quedaría sopa aferrándose a ella como si fuera un osito de peluche. Pero hey, ¿quién eres para llevarle la contraria?

La estampa que recogen tus ojos te arranca una cálida sonrisa, porque Nico es débil (sí, otra vez) y no lo puedes evitar. La calmada expresión de su rostro es algo que nunca imaginaste ver ni en tus mejores sueños. La suave curvatura de sus pómulos, la extensa longitud de sus pestañas, la perfección de esos labios que tantas veces has anhelado besar (el incidente con Shun está más que borrado de la memoria de Nico, ¿vale?). Nunca imaginaste que el destino te presentaría la oportunidad de placer de unos míseros segundos en los que poder apreciar detenidamente cada rasgo, cada elemento que hace de su belleza una obra de arte. Una obra que nunca ha estado al alcance de plebeyos como tú.

Sintiendo cómo la pena entrelaza sus dedos con la resignación y crece en el interior de tu corazón, deslizas la mirada por su cuello, oculto parcialmente por su cabello pelirrojo, recordando la cantidad de ocasiones en las que has reprimido tu deseo de abalanzarte sobre ella como solías hacer en tus días de preparatoria. Abalanzarte sobre ella y hundir el rostro en esa delicada curva entre su hombro y su mandíbula, sólo para luego disfrazarlo como una estúpida broma.

Acaricias la piel de su brazo desnudo con tu mirada a sabiendas de que nunca podrás hacerlo con los dedos, con tus labios. Sigues el sendero de su antebrazo hasta alcanzar esas esbeltas y finas manos de pianista que siempre has admirado tanto, a pesar de negarlo cada vez que los pobres ojos de Nico se posan en ellas. Sin embargo, ahora estás sola, lejos del escrutinio de Nozomi y las miradas silenciosas de Maki. Ya no tienes por qué seguir fingiendo, no cuando el juego está más que acabado para ti. ¿Qué tienes que perder?

Así que lo haces. Admiras en secreto la prominencia de sus nudillos, la sutil transparencia en su pálida piel de un par de venas. Lo haces hasta que el brillo de la alianza dorada de su dedo anular te propina una puñalada en el pecho.

Sí, es una batalla perdida.

Respiras hondo, pugnando por aliviar el escozor que te oprime el corazón. ¿Qué te pasa hoy, Nico? ¿Por qué estás más sentimental que otras veces? Esto no es propio de ti. ¿Acaso son las secuelas de tu cita con Shun y el lío mental de tus estúpidas neuronas? Seguramente se trate sólo del cansancio y el frío, porque Nico no se arrepiente de la velada, no lamentas haberle devuelto el beso. No.

Lo superarás. Lo harás, porque Nico es una persona de ideas fijas, y ahora no vas a volver sobre tus pasos con el rabo entre las piernas (sin pensar mal, gracias) sólo porque Maki haya vuelto a tu piso para decirte hola y quedarse frita sobre tu incómodo sofá.

Perdiste a Maki por no haber sido lo suficientemente valiente. No repetirás el mismo error dos veces. No perderás a Shun por llorar eternamente un amor que pudo haber sido y no fue. Es hora de pasar página.

Despegas los ojos de Maki y te diriges hacia tu dormitorio. Tras apretar el interruptor de la luz, abres tu armario y agarras, del fondo de uno de los estantes, la manta marrón aterciopelada bajo la que te gusta recostarte en invierno tras un largo día.

Vuelves al cuarto de estar y, con cuidado, la desdoblas y cubres el cuerpo de Maki con ella antes de sus pies se pongan más morados de lo que ya están y tenga que amputarse algún dedo cuando se despierte. Te aseguras de arroparla bien, hasta el cuello, y te incorporas, luchando contra el estúpido impulso (inexistente) de acariciarle la mejilla con la yema de los dedos y retirarle el par de tirabuzones traviesos que se derraman sobre su mandíbula.

No lo harás por tres razones. Uno, Nico es una persona madura y responsable. Dos, Nico no morirá por no hacerlo. Y tres, ahora que Maki ha conseguido unas pocas horas de sueño, no te quieres arriesgar a despertarla, principalmente porque Nico podría convertirse en polvo si Maki descubriera que has estado observándola como una degenerada mientras dormía.

Te separas del sofá y su cuerpo, orgullosa de tu capacidad de sigilo. Haces ademán de dar media vuelta y regresar a tu habitación, pero algo te detiene en seco a mitad de movimiento. Su móvil sigue sobre uno de los extremos de tu mesa comedor-estudio. Bocabajo. Justo donde Maki lo soltó en medio de su ataque de pánico.

No crees que lo que te contara sobre el vestido fuera mentira, pero sabes que hace falta mucho más que eso para causar esa reacción en una persona tan serena como ella. No pudo haber sido sólo el traje, tuvo que haber algo más. Algo relacionado con el móvil que descansa sobre la superficie de tu mesa. Al fin y al cabo, lo tenía en la mano. ¿Qué pudo haber visto en él que pusiera sus nervios a prueba?

Le lanzas una mirada a Maki para comprobar que sigue con los ojos cerrados y no te está observando como si te hubiera salido una segunda cabeza, y das un par de pasos hacia la mesa. Con el corazón a punto de saltarte del pecho, estiras el brazo y sin darle muchas vueltas al asunto (porque de lo contrario, Nico metería la mano en el bolsillo de la chaqueta de su bonito pijama y lo olvidaría todo), atrapas el móvil y vuelves la oscura pantalla hacia ti.

Has de admitir que el dispositivo está bien cuidado, no tiene ninguna esquina dañada ni ningún arañazo en el cristal. Presionas el botón lateral sin muchos miramientos, esperando que la pantalla se ilumine. Sin embargo, no sucede nada. ¿Se habrá quedado sin batería?

Frunciendo el ceño y echándole un tercer vistazo a la figura de Maki sobre el sofá, vuelves a apretar el mismo botoncito, manteniendo la presión unos segundos más. Esta vez la pantalla brilla en negro y el pequeño dispositivo vibra con fuerza contra tu mano. La sangre se te hiela en las venas cuando por culpa del estúpido susto, el móvil se te escurre entre los dedos. Por suerte (y reflejos propios) consigues cazarlo antes de que bese el suelo y tú tengas que vivir debajo de un puente tras invertirlo todo en compensarla con un teléfono nuevo (si Maki no mata a la pobre Nico-nii al despertarse del estruendo).

Pero no, Maki continúa plácidamente dormida y el móvil sano y salvo entre tus manos. Menos mal que ninguna melodía extraña ha acompañado la fea vibración porque de lo contrario, antes de que Maki se desvele, Nico se lanza de cabeza por la estúpida ventana del cuarto de estar. Sí, no tiene sentido, para lograrlo tendrías que saltar por encima de Maki y el sofá, y aun así sólo aterrizarías en el pasillo; tardarías menos tiempo abriendo la puerta cerrada con llave; pero era sólo una forma de hablar, ¿vale?

Unos segundos más tarde, la imagen borrosa del salvapantallas se te clava en la pupila y la barra superior se actualiza, mostrándote la hora, la carga restante de la batería, la falta de datos móviles y el estúpido simbolito del modo vibración (oh, gracias por avisar, Nico lo tendrá en cuenta). En el centro de la pantalla te saluda el teclado numérico digital en el que introducir el PIN de la tarjeta SIM. Genial, punto muerto. Se acabó el juego de espías. Vencida por cuatro dígitos...

Frunces los labios, contrariada.

63%.

No, el móvil no murió solo por falta de batería. Alguien lo apagó deliberadamente.

Tu mirada se clava en el rostro de Maki. ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Sabía que la curiosidad podría con Nico y que acabarías husmeando en su privacidad? ¿Tan poco confía en ti, o te mintió acerca de tus mensajes y está encubriendo las pruebas?

"… _la gran capacidad de control que papa es capaz de ejercer…"_

Las palabras de Maki cruzan tu mente como una centella.

"… _si por cualquier motivo llegara a ver esos mensajes…"_

No, es difícil creer que no los haya eliminado. Habló demasiado en serio como para no haberlo hecho.

¿Acaso apagó el móvil como una forma de libertad momentánea? ¿Y si no buscaba burlarte a ti sino a su propio padre? Maldito Nishikino, ¿por qué tiene que meter la nariz en medio de la vida de su hija?

Un escalofrío recorre tu espalda al sentir de nuevo el temor renacer en tu pecho.

Maki formó parte de un grupo de idols compuesto por ocho chicas más de su mismo centro. Ocho… ¿Por qué el príncipe Nishikino sólo ha expresado intransigentemente su descontento con Nico? Una entre ocho. Tú, Yazawa Nico, que ni siquiera has logrado mantener el contacto con su hija estos dos últimos años. Rin y Hanayo influyen en Maki mucho más de lo que nunca lo harás tú, ¿por qué eres la única receptora de la furia de su padre?

¿Qué te hace tan especial?

Conoces la respuesta. La conoces tan bien que eres incapaz de contener el sudor frío que se desliza por tu piel.

Amor. Eres la única de esas ocho chicas que se ha enamorado de la heredera de una de las familias más distinguidas de Tokyo. Eres la única, bajo su atenta mirada, capaz de interponerse entre sus estúpidos planes de futuro y su propia hija. Y tienes miedo de que él haya caído en la cuenta, de que conozca tus sentimientos ocultos. Bueno, dejaron de ser _ocultos_ el día que a Nico se le ocurrió armar un espectáculo durante la ceremonia de matrimonio de su hija, frente a todos esos pares de ojos altivos y pomposos que se hacen llamar familia.

Y puede que estés en lo cierto. Nico teme tanto estar en lo cierto que fuiste incapaz de preguntarle a Maki hace un rato por qué. Por qué su padre insiste tanto en distanciarte de ella. Ya es suficiente tortura que el príncipe Nishikino lo intuya, no hace falta tenderle las pistas necesarias a Maki en una bandeja de plata para que concluya que Nico ha estado bebiendo los mares por ella desde que te graduaste (antes te ahogas en el estúpido mar de la frase hecha).

Nico, idol número uno del universo, una amenaza… Tsh, por favor…

Resoplas, deshaciéndote de la maraña de sospechas y miedos que dan vueltas como el tambor de una lavadora dentro de tu cuerpo, y apagas de nuevo el móvil con la intención de…

 _Mierda, Nico. Eres idiota_ , piensas, estampándote la mano contra la cara. _¿Por qué no te fijaste cómo estaba colocado el móvil en la mesa antes de cogerlo? La pantalla hacia abajo. Bien, eso está claro. ¿Y la orientación…? ¿Horizontal, diagonal? ¿Esta esquina hacia allá? Ugh, si Maki sigue conservando esa estúpida memoria de elefante, no creo que acabe pensando que el móvil se ha dado un paseo al baño en mitad de la noche a hacer pis y ha vuelto a la mesa. Voy a morir. Nico-nico-nii… Argh, a la mierda, así se queda_.

Te alejas de la mesa con toda la naturalidad del mundo, y tras lanzarle una última mirada a Maki y tu bonita camisa de A-Rise, apagas la luz del cuarto de estar y metes tu bonito culo en tu bonito dormitorio.

Por mucho que te inquiete la misteriosa situación de Maki con su padre, ahora mismo no puedes solucionar nada. Bueno, realmente Nico no puede solucionar nada. La actitud de su maníaco padre no depende de ti, no es algo que puedas arreglar por mucho que desees eliminar esa pesada carga de los hombros de Maki.

Una vez bajo las frías (¡congeladas!) sábanas de tu enorme cama doble, el recuerdo de la sonrisa de Shun sobrevuela tu consciencia. Sí, Nico también es protagonista de su propia historia, tú también tienes una vida, y por ahora lo mejor que puedes hacer es no olvidar la promesa que te hiciste a ti misma antes de guardar el número de la chica que susurraba a los caballos en tu agenda.

Pasar página.

Nico puede pasar página y continuar con su vida. Tsh, por supuesto que…

Abres los ojos repentinamente.

Mierda.

Shun…

¿Cómo pudiste ser tan estúpida como para soltárselo a Maki sin venir a cuento? ¿Por qué tuviste que estamparle tu cita en la cara como si solamente lo hubieras hecho por puro despecho? Porque absolutamente no lo has hecho por despecho. Nunca, fue una decisión des-despechada.

Tragándote el gruñido que pugna por escapar de tu garganta, te cubres los ojos con el antebrazo, escapando del recuerdo.

Vale, no pasa nada. Maki puede pensar lo que quiera de tu cita y de tu estúpidamente extraño comportamiento. Puede reírse de tus habilidades para ligar, de tus pocos atributos.

Nico es feliz con Shun, no tienes que preocuparte por padres sobreprotectores ni bodas repentinas salidas del país de las maravillas. Todo es perfecto.

Nico está saliendo con Shun y es feliz.

Sí, maravillosamente feliz…

Lo último que recuerdas antes de sucumbir al sueño es el sólido tacto del dije del colgante contra tus dedos.

* * *

Cuando recuperas la consciencia a la mañana siguiente por culpa del ruido que se filtra por la ventana de tu habitación (¿un taladro?, ¿a qué idiota se le ha ocurrido hacer reformas un domingo?), lo sabes. Abres los ojos perezosamente y al observar el techo en penumbra de tu dormitorio no te cabe ninguna duda.

El corazón se te salta del pecho.

Lo sabes, y al aproximarte a la puerta de tu dormitorio, tu presentimiento queda escrito en piedra.

Los tacones metálicos no están en el rellano de la entrada junto a tus botas negras, como tampoco lo están el pequeño bolso de mano y el móvil negro en tu mesa. Ni siquiera el abrigo oscuro de peluche oculta el respaldo de la silla.

Todo lo que queda en su lugar son sombras.

La sombra del día sobre el sofá.

* * *

 **NOTAS**

 ** _Karōshi (過労死)_** : Término japonés que significa literalmente "Muerte por exceso de trabajo". Se emplea para hacer referencia a un fenómeno social en el ambiente laboral que existe desde hace varias décadas en Japón y consiste en un aumento de la tasa de mortalidad por problemas de salud debido al exceso de horas laborales. El fenómeno fue reconocido políticamente en 1987.

* * *

 **Canon References:**

 **Maki's Diary (School Idol Diary) - Chapter 1  
** El deseo de una joven Maki de ser pianista profesional como el resto de chicas de su clase de piano.


End file.
